Jealousy
by half-breed389
Summary: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kuranosuke are all good friends. Or thats what they think. Deep down, Miroku hates Kuranosuke with a white hot passion, as Inuyasha does Hojo. All because of simple jealousy.
1. Chapter 1: Interlude to a Lech

**Chapter 1: Interlude to a Lech**

It was twelve fifteen in the afternoon at Kokurom High. Kagome Higurashi and Sango Tajiya sat down to lunch, as usual. To the right of either girl sat her boyfriend, as usual. To the right of Sango sat Kuranosuke Ida, and Hojo Horithito sat to the right of Kagome. On the left of Kagome sat Inuyasha Taisho and Miroku Houshi, as usual. And both boys were consumed with devouring jealousy. As always.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were good friends of Kagome and Sango. Hojo and Kuranosuke thought they were good friends with Miroku and Inuyasha as well, but they were wrong. Miroku hated Kuranosuke, and Inuyasha hated Hojo. It had been that way for several years, and that was the way it would remain. Why? Jealousy.

First case: Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha wasn't exactly the nicest guy. He was rude and violent to pretty much everybody, even his friends. He didn't have a good reason for his attitude. He was born that way, and he would die that way. He had been attracted to Kagome ever since he knew her, but due to his atrocious behavior, he had never had a girlfriend, much less one of the most courted at Kokurum High.

Second case: Miroku Houshi. Miroku was pretty much the exact opposite of Inuyasha. He was very nice to everyone, even his enemies. He didn't have any more reason for being so kind than Inuyasha did for being so irritable. He was simply a nice guy. When it came to women, he was also parallel to Inuyasha. He was hardly ever without a girlfriend, despite he was a bit perverted and was therefore of a lecherous nature. His relationships never lasted long. If the girl wasn't 'his' Sango, which it had never been, it didn't feel right for him to be with her.

He never noticed the pattern, as was emphasized as his latest, Koharu, stopped by his table.

"Hey." she said giving him a quick peck.

"Hey babe." Miroku replied, pulling her down into his lap, and deepening the kiss into more then a peck.

"You free after school?" Koharu asked once Miroku broke away, which he only did because of air deprivation. This question didn't fair well with Sango. Sango didn't know why, but every time she saw Miroku with another girl, it caused a spark of possessiveness over him. She didn't know why she felt like that, but it always caused her to take action sub-consciously.

"No Koharu, he's not free after school." Sango answered for him. "He's coming over to my house, to help me study for a trig test."

"Oh." Koharu said disappointment evident in her voice. "Tomorrow then?" she asked hopefully. It took all of Sango's self control to keep her mouth shut.

"You know it babe." Miroku smiled back enthusiastically. Koharu gave him another quick peck and took off towards a different table. Miroku followed her with a dreamy gaze until she sat herself down.

"Hey! Romeo!" Kagome yelled, clapping her hands right in Miroku's line of vision, snapping him out of it. "Care to join us back here in reality, Prince Valiant?" Kagome teased him.

"Lay off!" Miroku responded, giving Kagome a light shove. "If you're jealous of Koharu, why don't you go bug her about it?"

"Dream on, perv." Hojo joined the conversation, only too confident.

"I wonder how you do it, man. I don't want to rip on you, but you are a lech sometimes." Kuranosuke piped up.

"Sometimes?" Inuyasha laughed. "Surely you jest. Unless by sometimes you mean twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred sixty-five days a year."

"In his defense, I don't see you with anyone better dog boy." Sango added, completing the conversation among the six friends.

"I'm glad at least someone pays attention to what _really_ matters." Miroku exasperatedly said. "Whatever works, right?"

"Amen brother." Hojo agreed, raising his fist high in the air.

"Seriously though guys, I think she might be the one." Miroku said. Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "What? Am I missing something?"

"You say that about a quarter of the girls you go out with. Face it dude. You are a grade A one hundred percent ladies' man." Inuyasha said authoritatively.

"I won't deny it!" Miroku declared triumphantly. "By the way, Sango, what was with that ruse about a trig test? You don't even take trig."

"She doesn't know that, now does she?" Sango countered.

"True, but I just want to know why you made it up. Could it be that you're, dare I say…jealous?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"What? No! Why on earth would I be jealous over a pervert like you?" Sango yelled in protest, more loudly than she had meant to.

"You wish." Kuranosuke added.

"Now Sango, that's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a common problem. I'd be jealous over him to if he wasn't such a lecher. And Kuranosuke. It's not Miroku's fault he is so desirable. He can't help the fact he was born that way." Kagome joked.

"See Sango? There's nothing wrong with it! Besides, you look good in red." Inuyasha added, as Sango began to blush a brilliant crimson.

"Whatever." Sango dismissed the accusation with a wave. "Come over after school anyway Miroku, because if you must know, I have a geometry test and I happened to misspeak." Sango strutted off with her nose high in the air. The bell rang and the rest of the group got up as well.

"You keep an eye on your girl Kuranosuke. Otherwise, Miroku might snatch her from right under your nose!" Hojo continued the relentless bashing of Kuranosuke and Sango.

"I might do just that." Miroku muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Kuranoskue happened to hear him. He grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him over so their noses were only millimeters apart.

"You had better be joking Houshi. I'd hate get blood on my shirt." Kuranosuke growled. A single bead of sweat trickled down Miroku's forehead.

"You wound me. I'm not the type to take someone else's girl. I thought you knew me better friend." Miroku replied coolly.

"Good." Kuranosuke said, regaining his composure and previous demeanor.

"_At least not yet I'm not."_ Miroku thought to himself as a sly grin crept across his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday!**

"I don't get this at all." Sango complained while Miroku tried to help her study. However, the effort wasn't mutual. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't the prime choice to help you study for math. Luckily, this stuff I know, for the most part. And it's a lot easier than you think." Miroku said.

"Then enlighten me." Sango challenged.

"Okay." Miroku agreed. "You know the angles in triangles always add up to 180 degrees. This triangle," Miroku continued, indicating a triangle in the textbook. "is a right triangle so we know this angle equals-"

"Ninety degrees." Sango finished for him.

"Right, the measure of this angle is given to you as well. This angle is the missing link." he explained, pointing to an angle marked 2x+10. "So to find x, you add up the two other angles. Sango wrote '90+32122'. "Right, now you subtract ten then divide by two, and you'll find x."

"So ultimately this is a simple addition/subtraction problem?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Miroku received a slap across the face for his answer.

"Why didn't you just say so, instead of feeding me all that garbage?"

"You said you didn't understand it at all!" Miroku objected.

"What, you think I'm too stupid to comprehend addition?" Sango spat out angrily. Miroku buried his head in his hands.

"No Sango. I do think you're spending a bit too much time around Inuyasha though, jumping to conclusions like that." Miroku explained.

"You're confusing me with Kagome. She can barely pry herself away from him; she's so fucking in love with him." Sango replied.

"You think so?" Miroku questioned. "If she is, she seems to do a pretty good job of concealing it."

"Well, it's what she doesn't do that makes it so obvious." Sango continued.

"Such as…?"

"You know how Inuyasha is always calling her wench? Have you ever seen her get angry?"

"No." Miroku admitted. "But she goes out with Hojo. How do you counter that?" Miroku said with a victorious air, thinking he had won the argument.

"That means little. I go out with Kuranosuke, and I…" she trailed off.

"You what?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." Sango replied quickly, beginning to turn the same shade of red she had at lunch earlier in the day.

"I KNEW it! I knew you liked someone else! Who, who, who?" Miroku interrogated.

"I don't like anyone else Miroku." Sango said with fake confidence.

"Is it Koga?"

"I don't like anyone else."

"Is it Shippo?" Sango shot him a quizzical look.

"Miroku, Shippo is like three feet tall.

"Is it him, is it him?" Miroku yelled like a little boy.

"Miroku, I don't like anyone else!" Sango said with fire in her eyes.

"Hojo? Sesshomaru? Jinenji?" Miroku persisted.

"It's not any of them because I don't like anyone else. If I did, wouldn't it make more sense for me to be dating him?" Sango said in her defense.

"Maybe he's blind. Maybe he's a loser. Maybe he has bad taste." Miroku answered, name the only three people types he could think of that would refuse to go out with Sango.

"Quit trying to flatter me Houshi. I've known you too long to not be familiar with your 'moves'." Besides, I have a boyfriend, remember?" Sango reminded him.

"I'm serious! Besides, I'm not thick enough not to know don't steal your friends girl." Miroku defended himself.

"Just because you never have done so before doesn't mean you don't know how." Sango complimented him. "Besides, you said it yourself, only blind losers with bad taste wouldn't go out with me."

"And you said it was just flattery. Please Sango; give me a little more credit. I don't steal other guys' girlfriends. I didn't come over here so we could talk about each others love lives."

"No matter. I don't really need to study anymore." Sango stated, slamming her textbook shut. Miroku looked down at his watch.

"I still have a little over an hour before I have to be home. What could we possibly do for a whole hour?" Miroku said suggestively, a knowing grin on his face, which was replaced with a red handprint milliseconds later.

"Dream on pervert." Sango said in a dangerous tone.

"Ow! Lighten up Sango, it was just a joke!" Miroku complained.

"As much as I'd like to believe that…"

"Besides, you know you want it." Miroku cooed, another sly smirk on his face, earning himself another smack.

"You never learn do you?"

"Maybe I don't wanna learn." Miroku responded impudently.

"If that's the case then get out of my house." Sango countered curtly.

"That cuts real deep, Sango. Don't you love me anymore?" Miroku asked with innocence as fake as his pout. Sango knew he was putting on a big act, but she decided to not care.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I still love you." Sango sighed.

"Prove it then." Miroku said with that famous lecherous grin of his. Sango slapped her forehead, and Miroku's cheek followed shortly thereafter.

"Not like that. Get a life."

"Life's are over-rated, or so I've heard." Miroku said smartly. "I'd much rather spend all my time with you."

"Isn't that sweet? I'm sure Koharu would love to hear that." Sango joked.

"I don't care if the whole world knows. Anyway, it's never very hard to improve Koharu's mood." Miroku declared coolly.

"Oh really? Show me how."

"You sure you wanna know Sango?" Miroku warned.

"Yes. Show me."

"If you insist." Miroku put his hands around Sango's waist, pulled her closer, and planted a fervent kiss on her lips. Sango's first instinct was to push away, but her conscience told her otherwise.

"_Come on, milk it for all it's worth." _her conscience advised. Sango complied without protest and her arms found their way around Miroku's neck. After a few seconds her brain took over. _"Idiot. You're totally blowing your cover you know. And Miroku isn't the type to keep this sort of thing secret." _This time her conscience didn't try to overrule logic. She quickly pushed away. "What the hell was that? Pervert!"

Miroku just shrugged. "Sorry, but you asked me to show you, twice. And you can't say I didn't warn you." Sango 'humph'ed and Miroku's overused sly grin slowly crept across his face. "Liked that, didn't you?"

"A little." Sango mumbled with a blush. "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! IT'S A MATTER OF PRINCIPLES!" Miroku winced at her yell.

"Lord, Sango. I'm surprised you didn't raise the dead with that." Miroku commented. Kohaku opened Sango's bedroom door.

"What was that all about? I could hear you all the way downstairs, even though I had the stereo turned up." he questioned.

"It's not important. Miroku and I are going out for a little while. Tell Dad I'll be home at six, okay?" Sango requested.

"Sure, no problem." Kohaku said as Sango and Miroku left.

"Miroku, let's get one thing straight." Sango said in a warning tone as they left her house. "You are to tell no one, and I mean no one that we-"

"Gotcha." Miroku replied before Sango could finish. "You think I want that to become common knowledge?" Sango gave him a knowing glance. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't mind, but we both now how everyone would take that news."

"Yup." Sango agreed. "The wrong way. And I don't think either of us wants to know how Kuranosuke would react." Miroku nodded in response, as they reached his house.

"Hey, Sango, can you wait out here for a second? I've got something for you."

"You do? What is it?"

"You'll see in a minute." Miroku said with a wink. He came back out of the house with something hidden behind his back. "Happy Birthday." he said, revealing what he had behind his back. It was a three stone necklace. A sterling chain with a pendant at the bottom, were a diamond was below and above a blue sapphire. "I know it's a week early, but I didn't want to keep it from you any longer."

"Wow! They're beautiful!" Sango exclaimed, admiring the three gem stones.

"Yes, you are…I mean they are." Sango gave him a look.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"So would anyone with eyes." Miroku said with a genuine grin, not his usual suggestive one. "You like it?"

"I love it." Miroku's grin got wider at Sango's answer and wider still when she added: "but not as much as I love you." Sango took a look at her watch. It was five minutes till six. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" she said after giving Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

"Life is good!" Miroku thought out loud as he went up the stairs to his house.


	3. Chapter 3: Teenager in Love Part I

**A/N: Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. If you have any suggestions on how I could improve it, speak yer mind! This story is for you peoples after all. This story puts my last one to shame. A third of the reviews with only a tenth of chapters. Even though this story rapes my other as popularity goes, if you haven't read it already, check it out. It's called Pure Breed. Anyway, enough of my shit spitting. Here go chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3: Teenager in Love; Part I**

It was again lunch at Kokurum High School. Hojo and Kuranosuke were still acting boyfriends, Inuyasha and Miroku, still jealous. Today Koharu was sitting with 'the group' as well. She was quick to recognize Sango's small change in attire.

"Wow, that necklace is lovely! Where'd you get it?" Koharu asked, noticing the new accessory as soon as she sat down.

"Oh, this?" Sango said wearing a smug smile. "That charming boyfriend of yours gave it to me."

"Did he now? What's the occasion?" Koharu continued her questioning.

"My birthday, even though my birthday isn't for a week."

"I wanted to give it to her early." Miroku explained.

Kagome entered the conversation. "Why?"

"I'd be tempted to pawn it if I kept it for too long." Miroku joked. Sango gave him a playful shove.

"Opportunist."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he really did. Can't say I'd blame him though. Seems pretty pricey." Kuranosuke interjected.

"I never understood the concept of jewelry. You pay the jeweler thousands of dollars, and in exchange you get a rock they found in the ground." Inuyasha commented.

"Diamonds are no ordinary rocks. They're very rare numb nuts." Hojo argued.

"Yeah. I bet shipping is just restricted so they seem rare. It's a conspiracy, I swear." Inuyasha argued back.

"I hope you're wrong. I'd hate to blow ten months salary on some pebble." Miroku said, mentally kicking himself after noticing he'd just told Sango how much he'd spent on her gift.

"This cost TEN MOTNHS salary!" Sango asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"He works at a coffee shop, what'd you expect?" Inuyasha replied, not bothering to do the math. Sango took off the necklace and held it out in offer to Miroku.

"I can't accept this. I'm not going to let you waste ten months salary on me." Miroku shoved it back to Sango.

"I didn't waste it. I wouldn't have spent anymore than I wanted to." Miroku protested.

"Then I don't like it." Sango countered.

"Too late, you already said you didn't want because I spent too much."

"I'll take it off your hands if you like." Kagome interrupted.

"No. You can give it back if you want, but I'm not buying you anything else." Miroku said hoping this threat would make Sango to succumb to Miroku's will. Sango gave an exasperated sigh and put the necklace back on.

"Fine, but you owe me one Miroku." All seven laughed at Sango's joke.

"I have a few ideas of how I could repay you." Miroku said, lechers grin stamped on his face, as usual. This comment earned simultaneous hits over the head from Koharu and Kuranosuke. Sango didn't bother, knowing better than anyone that Miroku was a sucker for punishment. She only sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. I'd hate to turn Koharu into a killer." was Sango's answer.

"You don't really think that sounds tempting do you?" Kuranosuke asked with a confident grin. Sango just stayed silent.

Later that day, Sango and Kagome were working on a lab assignment. Or trying to. Well, at least Kagome was trying. Sango was lost in her own little world. Kagome didn't mind though. She was always pretty good at chemistry anyway. She decided to use the time to have a little 'girl talk' with Sango instead. "Say Sango, why do you think Miroku got you such an extravagant gift? Seems a little extreme to get you something like thatEspecially since you two aren't even going out…just yet." Kagome finished with a sly grin.

"Unfortunately." Sango added. Kagome smiled.

"So, you're finally admitting you have it for Miroku! Sango and Miroku, sitting' in a tree f-u-c-"

"Shut up!" Sango yelled a little too loudly. "You think I want everyone to know?"

"Why not? You'll be then envy of pretty much every girl in the school, considering he loves you right back!" Kagome grinned.

"He likes me back? How do you figure that? He wouldn't go out with so many girls if he had his eye on me, or anyone in particular for that matter." Sango challenged.

"Think about it for a sec. When did he start dating? Right after you got together with Kuranosuke! He only dates so many girls because he thinks he has no chance with you! He also gives a lot of other subtle signs. Surely you've noticed it. Like the present for example. Stuff like that." Kagome explained.

"Now that you mention it, he did kind of kiss me yesterday." Sango smirked.

"He did? Talk about straightforward!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, I kinda set myself up. He told me about how it was really easy to cheer up Koharu, and asked him to show me how he did it. So he kissed me." It took a second for the nature of Miroku's odd action to dawn on Kagome, but after a moment it sunk in.

"Ohhh, I get it. That's cute!" Sango frowned when Kagome said 'That's cute!'. "Heh, sorry. I wasn't trying to take Koharu's side." Kagome smiled ruefully. "So, did you kiss him back?"

"What do you think?" Sango said with a suggestive smirk.

"Thatta girl!" Kagome also noticed Sango's facial expression. "Wow, you really spend too much time with him. Even his trademark grin has rubbed off on you. But now that you finally realized he loves you, you are gonna break-up with Kuranosuke right?" Sango thought about this for a second.

"I really don't think I should jump to any conclusions just yet." Sango decided.

"Coward!" Kagome accused.

"You're hardly one to talk! What about you and Inuyasha, huh?" Sango countered. A light blush formed on Kagome's cheeks. Not as obvious as Sango's but still noticeable. It was Sango's turn to tease.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Ha! You're calling me a coward? You can't even admit it!" Sango said triumphantly.

"It's different! Inuyasha is so ill-mannered! I don't think he could ever go for a girl, especially one like me." Kagome sighed.

"I wouldn't know. He is different than Miroku. Inuyasha would do anything to keep a girl from knowing he liked her that way." Sango admitted.

"Who cares? All I know is we're both you're stereotypical teenagers in love." Kagome declared.


	4. Chapter 4: Teenager in Love Part II

**Chapter 4: Teenager In Love: Part II**

While Sango and Kagome were discussing Miroku and Inuyasha in chemistry, the aforementioned were stuck in history. The teacher was droning on and on about religious hypocrisy in medieval Europe or something, and both boys were bored out of their skulls. Luckily, they sat right next to each other, so there were other means of communication besides speaking to one another. Inuyasha took out a piece of loose leaf, scribbled something on it and passed it to Miroku. He read what Inuyasha had written.

"_God, this class blows._" Miroku wrote his own message under Inuyasha's and passed it back.

"_Brilliant deduction Holmes._" it read.

"_Screw you!_" Before Miroku could write back, the bell rang and class ended. On the way to their next class, they continued their conversation. "So, anyway as I was saying, screw you!"

"No thanks." replied Miroku. "Kagome will be taking care of that tonight." he smirked. Inuyasha grabbed him roughly by the collar and gave him a cold glare.

"Don't even joke about shit like that." Inuyasha growled. Miroku just smiled back.

"Can't help it. I like getting a rise out of you." Miroku laughed.

"Why do you always bring Kagome into it?" Inuyasha asked, releasing Miroku.

"Because any other insult just gets me a 'fuck off'. The reaction there was what I was looking for, and bringing Kagome into it is the easiest way. Besides, it's you own fault you're so fucking in love with her." Miroku said, using Sango's exact words from the previous day.

"Who said I loved her?" Inuyasha asked, dangerously, his voice a growl again.

"It's no secret. You've even told me before, remember?" Miroku grinned inwardly at Inuyasha's incompetence.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face! Who cares if I like Kagome? You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha yelled, getting weird looks from several passers by.

"Can't say I blame you." Miroku admitted. "But could you quit talking so loud? People are starting to stare."

Inuyasha wasn't listening. "What're you looking at?" Inuyasha sneered at a bystander who was puzzled by Inuyasha's outburst a moment earlier. Inuyasha turned back to Miroku. "As I was saying, who cares if I like Kagome?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe _Kagome_?" Miroku obviously said.

"Why would she? She goes out with that dunce Hojo anyway."

"Yeah, and instead of beating him, like you should, you just sit there and watch. Way to be proactive." Miroku drawled sarcastically.

"At least I don't go screwing up my chances even more, like you do with Sango." Inuyasha replied.

"And how do I screw up my chances?"

"By being yourself pervert." Inuyasha simply explained.

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Inuyasha gave him a look. "Fine, maybe I do go a little overboard sometimes, but not always." No change in Inuyasha's expression. "Whatever."

"Feh. You're a lech dude. You know it, I know it, she knows it. And that's not cool."

"Fine, maybe I am, but I'm no worse than you." Miroku lashed out.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't do shit like that!" Inuyasha blustered.

"But you want to I can tell. I know how guy's think, and just because you don't do something, doesn't mean you aren't thinking it. And any who at least Sango _knows_ I like her. That's gotta count for something."

"You got me there." Inuyasha confessed. "At least you make it clear enough. But then again, you have a girlfriend, so they probably even each other out."

"True. And as long as I'm with her, I guess there's nothing I can do." Miroku sighed.

After school, Miroku and Koharu were walking back to his place, when she asked "Miroku, why did you get Sango such a nice present?"

"Because it's birthday soon. Didn't I already say so?"

"Yeah, but I mean that! Don't you think it was a little much?"

"No." was Miroku's simple reply.

"But it cost you ten months salary, you said so yourself." Koharu persisted.

"It's not like I get paid a lot. It's only a part time job after all."

"Yeah but add up, three days a week, for three hours at 6.50 an hour times ten…" Koharu paused for a second to do the math. "…that comes to 2925. I know she's been your friend for nearly forever, but still."

"Why do you care so much? You act as if I've committed a horrible crime or something. I gave Sango a nice birthday present. Who are you to say I can't?"

"I never said you couldn't, it just seems kind of odd. Sorry."

"It's ok, just don't be so interrogitave." Miroku advised. Koharu looked at him kinda funny. Her confused expression turned into a smile.

"Oh I see what's going on." she said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, perplexed.

"You like her, don't you?" This just confused Miroku further.

"If that's what you think, then what's with the smile?"

"Not like there's anything wrong with that. I actually think it's kinda cute."

"You're…you're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all. I mean I can't say there aren't one or two other guys I think are attractive. After all, it's not like you go out with me just because Sango's taken…" Koharu hesitated. "…right?"

"Right." Miroku was shocked to say the least. He thought that if Koharu ever did find out that he had a thing for Sango she'd want to wring his neck. Her reaction was the exact opposite. She even acted like she liked the fact that Miroku was into another girl as well. "Why are you taking this so well? I don't get it. No ones supposed to be this understanding. I'm not complaining, just…" Miroku looked for the right word. "…curious."

"If you liked Sango more, than you'd be going out with her. I just look at it from a logical point of view, and realized there's nothing to be angry about. Besides, I can see where you're coming from. She is very pretty, and she's a really nice person as well." Koharu explained. Miroku put and arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you." he lied. "When we get to my place, I can prove it too if you like." Miroku added with his usual perverted grin. Koharu rolled her eyes, even though she was still smiling.

"Maybe…in a few years."

"Whatever." he said "I can wait."


	5. Chapter 5: The SetUp

**Chapter 5: The Set-up**

"You serious?" Inuyasha's voice asked on the other end.

"I don't get it either buddy." Miroku replied. He had been explaining his conversation with Koharu to Inuyasha. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's glad I like Sango."

"Why'd you fess up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't _fuss up_. She figured it out on her own." Miroku explained. "I just said yes when she asked me to confirm her deduction."

"Why didn't you lie? If I had been you I would've denied it. Some folk don't like to get there heads torn off by their girlfriends. Surely you didn't expect her to take it so lightly?" Inuyasha said rather loudly.

"True, I didn't." Miroku admitted. "Now that I think about it, I really didn't have a good reason to admit it. Maybe I just wasn't thinking."

"Or maybe," Inuyasha began, "you had a subconscious reason for telling her you like Sango."

"Like what? The only result that I would've thought could some out of that was getting dumped." Miroku stated, perplexed.

"Maybe you wanted to get dumped? So you could be with Sango?" Inuyasha asked slyly.

"That's a valid deduction but it's not as simple as that." Miroku explained. "What about Kuranosuke?"

"Good point. You'd never have a chance with Sango, single or not."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have a chance with pretty much every girl at school, and you know it to." Miroku confidently smirked. He had fallen right into Inuyasha's trap.

"So, you think if you were single, you'd have a chance with Sango, even considering Kuranosuke is in the way?" Inuyasha aimed the killing blow.

"Right." Miroku said curtly.

"Then why wouldn't you want to get dumped, if you really do think you have a chance with Sango? Admit it; you wanted to get dumped, just so you wouldn't feel guilty." Inuyasha explained logically. Miroku responded after a moment of silence.

"Damnit. How come you have to get all smart on me like that? I'd expect someone like Koga or your brother to figure that out, but you?"

"Shut up, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Peace out man." Miroku said as Inuyasha hung up the phone.

Kagome had been patiently waiting while Inuyasha was on the phone with Miroku. "Did it work?" she asked the half breed.

"Of course it worked." Inuyasha said with a victorious smirk.

"Great! Now all we got to do is get a confession out of Sango!" Kagome squealed gleefully.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Kag? You're aware were breaking up two couples in the process, right?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"It's all for the greater good." Kagome reassured him. "Sango and Miroku will be happier this way."

"Whatever. I still think your crazy for even thinking Sango could like Miroku that way." Inuyasha commented rudely.

"Why wouldn't she?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at such an obvious question.

"One word. Hands."

Kagome pondered this for a second. "I mean besides that. Miroku does that to lots of girls. They don't care, why would Sango be any different?"

"All I know is those backhands he gets hit with are good enough proof for me."

"Trust me Inuyasha. This is all gonna work out fine." Kagome said confidently.

"Feh."

"Ah, my favorite time of day." Inuyasha sighed as he sat down to lunch the next day.

"Why, the food or Kagome?" Miroku joked, as he usually liked to do, especially to Inuyasha. Inuyasha responded by raising a lump on Miroku's head.

"Give him a break, Inuyasha. It's really no secret." Kuranosuke joined in. He was rewarded seconds later, by having a chopstick wedged firmly in his ear, by the ever growing anger of Inuyasha.

"Can you say anger management?" Hojo got in his two-cents while trying to pull the chopstick out of his friend's ear.

"You're like a child. If you like Kagome, just go ahead and say so." Sango advised. "Not like any harm could come of it." Inuyasha seized an apple and took aim at Sango, but Miroku caught Inuyasha's wrist before her could loose his missile.

"Hey you guys want to go see a movie tonight?" Kagome asked nervously, hoping a subject change would halt Inuyasha's tantrum.

"I'm not free tonight, but you guys can still go if you like." Kuranosuke said.

"Sure!" Hojo said excitedly. "Which one?"

"I know! The new Ring!" Miroku voiced his opinion.

"Fine by me. The first one was good enough." Inuyasha said.

"Any horror movie is a good movie." Kagome corrected him.

"Except for the Blair Witch Project. that shit was pretty lame." Miroku reminded her. "Anyway, how's that sound to you Sango?"

"Nice. Count me in. That just leaves you Hojo." Hojo shifted nervously at this.

"I'm not really the biggest fan of horror flicks." he said.

"Oh please!" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "You must be the biggest coward I know."

"Horror movies are _supposed_ to scare you. That's how they work." Kuranosuke sarcastically explained.

"I don't care. I don't like being scared!" Hojo continued to complain.

"Too bad. You're over ruled four to one" Inuyasha reminded him.

On the way home from school. Kagome Hojo and Inuyasha decided to take a different route, so they could discuss their plan without being over heard by any of their friends.

"So this is how it's going to work. You and I need to make up excuses for why we can't go, but then go in secrecy to make sure something happens between Sango and Miroku." Kagome laid out.

"I can't believe you! Why can't you just leave things the way they are?" Inuyasha complained.

"Because things aren't right the way they are." Kagome defended.

"I still don't think you should be instigating like this." Inuyasha said. "Hojo, help me out here and talk some sense into this woman." Inuyasha looked for support.

"Leave me out of this! It was the work of you two in the first place. All I'm promising is that I won't tell Kuranosuke you're trying to screw over his love life."

"You two are so oblivious. I'm not instigating or 'screwing over' anybody. I'm setting right the worlds problems." Kagome continued to support her ludicrous plan.

"The worlds problems!" Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome's tenacity. "This isn't the world's problem. I think this is _your_ problem Kagome."

"What do you mean my problem? It's not my fault those two are too dense to see that they like each other." Kagome said confusedly.

"I think what Inuyasha is saying is you're the only person who can't stand it that Sango and Miroku aren't together." Hojo tried to explain.

"Exactly! Thank you! God Kagome, you are so stupid sometimes." Inuyasha exclaimed, relived that someone was around to side with him.

"Whatever. It can't hurt to at least try my idea!" Kagome complained.

"Fine, but it's not going to work." Inuyasha said confidently.

"It'll work. Just wait." Kagome said.


	6. Chapter 6: Scared?

**Chapter 6: Scared?**

"Hey guys!" Sango greeted Kagome and Hojo as she saw them in the movie theatre lobby. "Are Inuyasha and Miroku here yet?"

"Inuyasha isn't coming. He's sick." Kagome lied.

"Oh. So I guess it's just us and Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Uhh, yeah, about that… Since Hojo doesn't like horror movies, we decided we would go see something else." Kagome explained. "So I guess it'll just be you and Miroku." Sango slapped her forehead in disappointment.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Hojo, noticing Sango's reaction.

"Yeah." Kagome added. "I thought you liked him."

"I do, but without you guys around, he's twice as likely to do something perverted." Sango reminded them.

"Don't worry. He'd do something perverted regardless." Kagome said, trying to be reassuring.

"Oh great, that makes me feel a lot better." Sango remarked, snidely.

"Yo." Miroku said, acknowledging the others. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome went about explaining the fake situation to Miroku. "So it's just me and Sango?" Miroku asked, after having the scenario laid out.

"Unfortunately." Sango answered in an annoyed tone.

"Sango, that cuts real deep. Why do you see this opportunity to be alone as unfortunate?" Miroku said with a fake pout.

"Because of these." Sango replied sternly, grabbing Miroku's wrist. "Keep your hands off my ass, or I'll keep your hands off your arm. Is that clear?" Sango threatened.

"Crystal." Miroku responded. "Let's go then." Once Miroku and Sango had bought their tickets and entered the auditorium, Inuyasha arrived, as if on cue.

"Did they buy it?" he asked Kagome cautiously.

"Yup. Shall we follow?"

"No." Inuyasha said, taking Kagome's comment literally.

"That wasn't a question, idiot." Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha along by the ear. "Besides, they were practically made for each other, and it's our duty to ensure God's will is carried out."

"Don't bring religion into this, and you're wrong anyway. Miroku's just trying to get laid." Inuyasha protested.

"Believe what you want, you'll have proof before the day is through." Kagome said with confidence.

"Your plan still isn't gonna work, even if they did like each other." Inuyasha persisted. "How is anything of a romantic nature supposed to happen at a horror movie?"

"I'm not explaining anything else to you Inuyasha. I'm sick of your pessimism." Kagome said defiantly. The three bought their tickets and went into the theater. They stayed six rows behind Miroku and Sango to avoid detection. Hojo began to tremble before the previews started. "H-how long does this movie run for?" Hojo asked nervously.

"An hour and forty seven minutes." Inuyasha told him.

"Oy vey. How did I let you two drag me into this?" Hojo asked no one in particular. As soon as the lights dimmed, Hojo threw both arms up to his face to shield his eyes.

"You can open your eyes you wuss. It's only the previews." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes at Hojo's cowardice. "Tell me Kagome, what is it that you find attractive about this guy?"

"I forget sometimes myself." Kagome replied.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hojo asked, indignant.

"Shut up coward. The movie's starting!" Inuyasha whispered angrily, as Hojo raised his arms once again to block his view.

"Sorry in advance if I freak out." Sango said quietly to Miroku, both of them oblivious to the scheming trio behind them.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you, if this is as scary as the first Ring." Miroku said, putting his arm around Sango. Sango shot Miroku a glare that could kill, but he was too interested in the movie to notice. Sango rolled her eyes and decided she didn't mind too much.

Sango had spent half of the movie with her head buried in Miroku's shirt. This didn't escape the notice of Kagome, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care. "Feh, so what? Sango was scared, that doesn't mean she likes him. Besides, nothing good happened." Inuyasha pointed out as they left the theater.

"I don't know Inuyasha, those two were pretty close." Kagome said.

"Whatever, it's not good enough proof for me." Inuyasha declared. Hojo kept quiet, not wanting to incur the wrath of either.

"You missed all the good parts, hiding your head like that." Miroku said.

"I don't care. It was scary enough." Sango said, still shaken. "Should we try to find Hojo and Kagome?"

"Naw, whatever they saw was probably shorter, they would have left already. I'll give you a ride home if you want." Miroku offered.

"Yes please." When they got to Sango's house, Sango wouldn't get out of the car.

"Sango? Were here you know." Sango said nothing. "Aren't you going home?"

"Don't leave me." Sango pleaded.

"Why not?"

"I'm frightened." Sango said softly. Miroku started to laugh.

"Sango, it was just a movie." Miroku tried to reason with her.

"I don't care, I scare easily. I don't want to be alone."

"Isn't your brother around?" Miroku asked.

"No, he's staying the night at a friend's." Sango whimpered. Miroku sighed in defeat.

"I guess that makes two of us."

"You'll stay?" Sango asked.

"I wouldn't want you to be up all night thinking a little girl will crawl out of your television and stab you, would I?" he conceded.

"Thank you!" Sango said throwing her arms around Miroku's neck. "I love you!" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I love you too." Miroku said. He called his foster father, Mushin, to tell him he was staying the night at Sango's, to which he received a "Congratulations!" from his equally perverted guardian.

"You go in first." Sango ordered Miroku, handing him the house key. Miroku gave her a quizzical look.

"You're never this scared. What's wrong with you tonight?" Miroku asked as he unlocked the door.

"Don't get any ideas." Sango said, momentarily regaining her stern demeanor.

"I don't know, it's pretty hard for me not to. You haven't been this scared since ever." Sango began to blush. "Because you know," Miroku continued, "if you were just putting on an act to get me to spend the night, I wouldn't mind."

"What do I need to do to get you to believe I'm actually scared?" Sango asked, not acting frightened at all.

"Tell me to leave." Miroku smirked. Sango sighed in frustration.

"I don't believe you." Sango said. "Whatever, it's late. I'm going to bed." Miroku followed her upstairs.

"Which side do you want?" Miroku joked with his lecherous grin. Sango at first was going to give Miroku the slap he deserved, but then decided to take the opportunity that was given.

"Left." she said with a smirk. Miroku was stunned.

"Are, are you serious?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"I-I I just don't want to be alone." Sango said shyly. "No, well…you know."

"Are you sure? Not about the sex but about-" Miroku began to ask, still not quite believing his ears.

"Yes." Sango cut him off.

"If you say so." Miroku wasn't about to argue. Sango cuddled up to Miroku for comfort, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

"Goodnight Miroku." Sango yawned.

**A/N: If you're still wondering, no, they didn't/don't do it. Even Miroku has some decency.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I Love You

**Chapter 7:** **I Think I Love You**

Sango awoke in the late morning/ early afternoon in Miroku's arms. After several moments, Sango noticed it was in fact Miroku who was in her bed next to her. She delivered a devastating slap along with "perverted Houshi!" sending Miroku back into the ground. "What are you doing in my bed? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _invited_ me?" Miroku asked, slightly annoyed? The recollection of the previous night slowly dawned on Sango as she remembered how scary the thought The Ring 2 was.

"Oh, yeah." Sango said with a blush. "We didn't well…you know. Did we?" she asked nervously.

"No," Miroku began "but we can right now if you want." he finished with a lecherous grin as he pushed her back down into the soft mattress. Sango gave him 'the look' and he backed away. "All right, all right. It was just a suggestion." Miroku said in defeat.

"Whatever, you perv. Besides, even if I _did_ want to, and trust me, I don't, Kagome is coming over soon, and I don't want her getting the wrong idea"

"Okay, seems fair." Miroku admitted as he made a move to the door, Sango grabbed his arm, turned him around and pulled him in for a kiss. When she broke it off, Miroku was perplexed. "What was that for?" Sango just gave him a grin.

"I think you know. I love you Miroku." Sango confessed before giving him another fervent, passionate kiss. Miroku kissed her back.

"I love you too. But what about Kura-" Miroku began to ask.

"We can talk about him later." Sango cut him off. "Go." Miroku turned around and opened the door to see a Kagome poised to knock. Kagome was surprised to see Miroku over at Sango's at such an early hour on the weekend, as was Miroku as surprised to have bad enough luck for Kagome to come just as he was leaving.

"H- h hey, K-k Kagome, funny seeing you her s-s-so early I have to uh, leave, bye Sango." Miroku stuttered as he hastily made his way. Kagome watched him leave with a perplexed expression, which changed into a grin, and finally into a look of malice.

"Well, well, well look who finally faced reality!" Kagome teased in a sing-song voice. Sango blushed her special vermillion red she always did.

"Look Kagome, this isn't what it seems! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Sango blustered in her own defense.

"Oh yeah, sure. So what was it like?" Kagome asked her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, obviously offended. "And from what exactly, do you deduce we did _THAT!_"

"Oh please!" Kagome moaned. "He's leaving your house at 10:00 a.m. on a Saturday in a stuttering episode, while you're both sweating, rather heavily might I add. Just admit it. I know where you were, what you were doing, and who you were doing it with. And most importantly, I know you liked it." Kagome smirked. Sango buried her head in her hands. She knew Kagome's assumption wasn't far from the truth. Luckily, the parts she got wrong were the important parts.

"Fine, your close, but no cigar. Let me set you straight." Sango said confidently. Sango related all the events that happened since she and Miroku left the movie together and now. Kagome kept mentally complimenting herself for successfully hooking them up, while also making sure she definitively understood the story.

"So, you invited Miroku, over here, and you two ended up sleeping together, but you didn't have sex?" Kagome asked, confused.

"DEFINETLY did not have sex?" Sango said sternly. Kagome looked of a hint of deceit in her voice, but didn't hear one."

"But you wanted to." Kagome confirmed.

"I never said that." Sango mumbled.

"Sango…" Kagome pressed.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I did _want_ to, but at least I resisted. Humph!" Sango declared.

"Why didn't you?" Kagome inquired.

"What?" Sango replied, thinking she had misheard.

"If you wanted to do it, why didn't you _do it_?"

"Because were only sixteen. Besides I can wait until were eighteen." Sango replied.

"But what about him? I mean, its Miroku. And he already has a girlfriend." Kagome explained.

"I trust my Miroku, besides; Koharu won't be his girlfriend for much longer." Sango stated deftly.

"'_Your _Miroku'? How do you know Koharu won't stay his girlfriend for long?" Kagome asked, more perplexed than before.

"Well, before you arrived I sort of, well, I, err..." Sango began to say.

"What'd you tell him Sango?" Kagome wormed on Sango's confession.

"I sort of confessed. I told, I to- I told him, I, I love him." Sango spat out, glad to load off her chest.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you loved him!" Kagome shrieked jumping up and down. Sango smiled ruefully and sighed.

"Fine, so you were right and I was too stubborn to admit it. Happy?" Sango said, easily looking at the bright side of Kagome's 'victory'.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked next, rather quickly. Sango was hoping she wouldn't have to answer this. She sighed again. Sango mumbled something inaudible. "What was that you said Sango?" Kagome taunted, having a fairly accurate guess at Sango's reply.

"He said he loved me too." Sango grinned. Kagome was right, but Miroku loved her, and in her opinion, was worth the ego injury.

"Ka-ching! Kagome; two, Sango; zero!" Kagome cried enthusiastically, pumping her left fist.

"Just promise me you'll keep it a secret for a while. Miroku and I promised each other we wouldn't tell until it was official and we had broken up with Kuranosuke and Koharu. We wouldn't want them to have thought we'd been cheating in them this whole time. Promise?" Sango pleaded. Kagome drew her index and middle finger across a mouth closed with a smile.

"Your secret is safe with me." Kagome reassured her.

"Thanks." Sango said gratefully. Now she needed to go find Kuranosuke.


	8. Chapter 8: Guttermouth

**Chapter 8: Guttermouth**

Sango walked over to her phone and began to dial. "Who are you calling?" Kagome asked.

"Kuranosuke. I'll need to meet with him later today if I'm going to dump him." Sango explained.

"Why wait until later? Why not just do it now?"

"You don't break up with people over the phone Kagome. That's just cruel."

"Feh. Whatever." Kagome replied, sounding very Inuyasha-ish. As coincidence would have it, Inuyasha came barging through the door. He had also been invited over earlier.

"Oy!" Inuyasha called from the doorway, announcing his arrival.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, going to the entryway to greet Inuyasha, "you'll never guess who you just missed!"

"Who?" he asked.

"You have to guess." Kagome teased.

"But you just told me I'd never guess. If I'll never guess, what's the point?" Inuyasha asked, being a bit too logical for Kagome's liking.

"No point. I just enjoy watching you struggle. Now guess." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ralph Nader." Inuyasha guessed, just wanting to satisfy Kagome so she would tell him.

"Ralph Nader? What business would he have here?" Kagome asked, utterly confused at Inuyasha's lame guess. He shrugged.

"Lawsuit? It's not important, I guessed. Now tell me who it was." Inuyasha whined.

"Miroku." Kagome said a bit too perkily.

"Yeah. So?"

"He spent the night here. In the same room as Sango. In fact closer than that, but I promised I wouldn't get into that, who needs details anyway." Kagome continued, still perky.

"I have a pretty good guess, but I'm finding it awfully hard to believe. Anything else?"

"Well, Sango denies it, but I can't say I'd be surprised if there was some 'intimacy' if'n you get my meaning." Kagome finished, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha pondered this for a moment.

"Sounds like something Miroku would do." Inuyasha admitted. "But I think Sango would have to be drunk or something to let Miroku pull shit like that."

"Hey Inuyasha." said Sango, who was finished on the phone. "What's up?"

"Screw small talk. Is it true?" Inuyasha asked, getting straight to the point.

"Is what true?" Sango asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You and Miroku."

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAID MY SECRET WAS SAFE!" Sango yelled, infuriated.

"I lied." Kagome simply responded, a grin miles wide plastered on her face. She was obviously proud of starting the grapevine of what most likely become gossip within the next few weeks. Inuyasha's jaw fell slack.

"You and _Miroku?_" Our Miroku? The I'm-a-perverted-lecher-but-still-manage-to-get-the-girls-somehow Miroku? _That_ Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, utterly stunned upon learning Kagome's story was true.

"Do we know any other Miroku's?" Kagome answered for her. Inuyasha fell to the floor, doubled over in laughter.

"This is too rich! Koga is gonna flip when he hears about it!" Inuyasha said through his laughter, apparently finding this 'impossibility' the funniest thing ever. This comment, however, didn't seem to fair well with Sango. She lifted Inuyasha off the floor or, at least enough of Inuyasha so that he and Sango were at the same eye level.

"If you tell a soul, Koga or otherwise, I will see to it personally that you never say another word again. What do you really need a tongue for anyway?" Sango growled, giving him a glare that could kill.

"Sure, whatever you say Sango." Inuyasha responded impudently. Her expression didn't change, thus signaling she was dead serious. Inuyasha didn't care to notice this though, and slowly began to recover from his laughter.

"Wipe that grin off your face mister. I think were forgetting something here." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Do I have to?" Inuyasha complained.

"Yes. Now say it."

"Fine, you were right and I was wrong." Inuyasha admitted with a scowl. "Happy?"

"Almost. There's also the lingering matter of our little wager." Kagome added. Inuyasha let out a low growl and fished out his wallet. Taking out 2400 yen (approx. twenty American dollars) he handed it to Kagome.

"There's your money. Stop pestering me."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly as she began to scratch behind his ears. Inuyasha's expression immediately softened. "Feeling better?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up and keep scratching." Inuyasha replied.

"You two bet on whether I would end up with Miroku or not?" Sango asked incuriously. "I don't believe you two. What will you be doing between betting on my relationships and spreading rumors about me?"

"Come on Sango, lighten up. We were just trying to make it a little more interesting." Inuyasha explained in both their defenses.

"Bull. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"They aren't rumors if they're true." Inuyasha replied, still trying to make a valid excuse for his and Kagome's behavior. Kagome but in, wanting to change the subject.

"Did you talk to Kuranosuke?" she asked Sango.

"No, he wasn't there."

"Why'd you wanna talk to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wants to see him later today so she can dump him." Kagome answered, once again, though the question was directed towards Sango.

"Feh. Why bother? I mean, Miroku probably wouldn't find out whether you dumped Kuranosuke or not. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed." Both girls gave him a look and Kagome stopped scratching.

"You're hardly one to talk buddy." Sango said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled back. "And did I tell you to stop?" he continued to holler, turning to Kagome.

"I'm not your slave! No more for you." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms.

"Feh."

"What makes you think Miroku wouldn't notice?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "It would be pretty hard to not make it obvious to one or the other."

"Well, it's not so much that he wouldn't notice. It's more that he's probably going to do the same thing himself." Inuyasha explained his theory.

"You are so critical! You act as if Miroku has no morals at all." Kagome said.

"He doesn't, at least not when it comes to women. You know how he is." Inuyasha replied.

"Double or nothing?" Kagome challenged.

"Definitely!" Inuyasha snapped back, still hoping to prove he was right.


	9. Chapter 9: Guttermouth, Part II

**Chapter 9: Guttermouth, Part II**

The group was back at school on Monday, 5th period, the only period of the day when all six were together. So far today however, they were two short. "I wonder where Miroku and Kuranosuke are at." Hojo idly commented.

"Feh. My guess is they found each other and are currently at each others throats." Inuyasha replied.

"Just because that's what you'd do in this situation doesn't mean those two are as barbaric as you are dog-boy." Kagome replied. "I'm sure Miroku and Kuranosuke can resolve their conflict without resorting to violence."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Name your stakes."

"Twenty-four hundred, same as before."

"Gladly." Kagome replied, shaking his hand to affirm the bet.

"You two really need to stop betting on this. Especially you Inuyasha. At this rate you'll be broke by the end of the week." Hojo advised his half-breed friend.

"Hey, she's only won once so far. You just wait." Inuyasha said confidently.

"Yo." greeted Miroku as he sat himself down on Sango's right, noticing Kuranosuke didn't occupy his normal seat.

"Where've you been?" Sango asked.

"Guess, and just so you know, it's not from what you think." Miroku said, turning his head to reveal the lovely red handprint he was sporting.

"Did you break up with Koharu?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Miroku admitted.

"It looks like she took it pretty well." Inuyasha snidely remarked.

"Well, she _was_ but then we got into the reason why I-"

Before Miroku could finish his sentence, Kagome cut in. "Oh Inuyasha, aren't we forgetting a little something?" Kagome asked in her sweet tone. Inuyasha just muttered his famous 'feh' and handed Kagome her money. Kagome counted it to make sure he hadn't tried to jip her, which he hadn't. "You're such a good boy!" she said.

"I'm not a dog!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.

"Are you _sure_?" Kagome asked teasingly as she began to scratch behind his ears.

"I don't have to answer that." Inuyasha responded as his expression relaxed, though he was silently cursing his weakness. Hojo finally spoke up. Kagome had told him that Sango and Miroku were getting together (so much for keeping it a secret) but he hadn't really believed her until Miroku had admitted to breaking up with his latest.

"So Sango, you're seriously going to dump poor Kuranosuke for our favorite lech here?" Sango nodded. "Good luck with that!" Hojo laughed.

"Thank you! That's what I've been saying!" Inuyasha said, grateful someone finally saw it the same way he did.

"What's that supposed to mean? If I want your opinion I'll ask for it Hobo." Miroku shot back, using Hojo's unfortunate nickname. Koga, who happened to be passing their table, gave Miroku a clap on the back.

"Hey buddy. I heard about last Friday night. Way to go!" Koga congratulated him and continued on his way.

"How did he know? Did you-" Sango began to ask Miroku.

"No!" he responded before she could finish. "I swear I didn't tell a soul!"

"I'm sure. Like you'd keep something like that secret for more than ten minutes you perv!" Inuyasha commented.

"Dude, why do you always have it in for Miroku? Sure, he's bad, but not that bad." Hojo said.

"Hey, remember you were agreeing with me not too long ago. But you do have a point. Besides, Sango probably has him whipped already." Inuyasha was so nice to mention. Miroku decided to ignore him and keep his focus on the issue at present.

"Did you tell anyone?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No, apart from Kagome. She told Inuyasha and Hojo. Did you tell anyone else?" Sango interrogated. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. Well I might have told a few…dozen…dozen…people." She finished quietly. Miroku and Sango both buried their heads in their hands.

"Please tell me you math is as horrible as you say it is." Sango pleaded.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" Kagome asked.

"I can't believe you told so many people! And you said you'd keep it quiet! Now everyone will think I'm a nymphomaniac!" Sango wailed in despair.

"Good thing everyone thinks I'm a pervert already. I really dogged a bullet this time." Miroku said, for once relived people already knew of his 'habits'.

"Look, maybe it's really not that bad." Kagome said in a lame attempt to comfort her friend, who looked liable to have a nervous break down at any given second. "Besides it's not like you two actually did anything."

"Did you include that when you blabbed it to everybody?" Sango asked.

"Er, no." Kagome ashamedly admitted.

"Great, just great. God, kill me now."

"Calm down Sango. You just do what I do." Inuyasha said.

"What do you do?" Sango asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Let them think! I don't care what other people think about me. You don't see me having a heart attack because people think I'm a filthy half-breed." Inuyasha answered as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess I can deal with it. It'll probably be forgotten in a few weeks anyhow." Sango conceded.

"Thatta girl! Just don't mind the rumors. So am I off the hook?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I guess so. I just hope I get a chance to talk to Kuranosuke before this rumor of yours reaches his ears. Sango said. "For both our sakes." she added.

"Sweet Buddha." Miroku said upon hearing Sango's previous sentence. He realized a whole new problem had arisen on his side of the scale. "Oh God, Kuranosuke is going to kill me!"

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha, the master of density, asked.

"Oh gee, I dunno, why would Kuranosuke want to tear me limb from limb when he learns the reason why he lost his girlfriend? I just can't imagine!" Miroku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

After a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha finally came to realization. "Oh, I get it! Do you think you can take him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I'd never really considered the possibility." Miroku said.

"Speaking of Kuranosuke, where has he been?" Hojo asked. As if on cue Kuranosuke came over and put his arm over Miroku's shoulders in a chummy manner.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you for a second?" he said, his voice laced with anger.

"Look, Kur-" Sango began to say, but Miroku gestured for her to stop.

"Sure." Miroku replied to Kuranosuke's question. "Don't worry, I think I can handle this." he whispered to Sango before he got up. Kuranosuke led Miroku out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"You won't believe what I just heard." Kuranosuke said.

"Don't screw around. I know what the rumor is, I know you heard it, and it's not true, I swear to God." Miroku said in return.

"Good, but tell me, what would give anyone the impression that you and Sango did it?"

"I spent the night at Sango's last Friday, and me being well, how I am sometimes I guess they just assumed." Miroku said, avoiding the truth for obvious reasons.

"Okay. Sorry I assumed it was true, you wouldn't do something like that. Would you?" Kuranosuke asked, to shed the last of his suspicion.

"No." Miroku replied. He hoped Kuranosuke wouldn't assume he was lying when Sango broke it to him.


	10. Chapter 10: Worth Every Penny

**Chapter 10: Worth Every Penny**

**A/N: **Hey. This little footnote is just to address the ten-some reviews I get telling me to update. As nice as it is to know people are anxious to hear more now, I'm only a man! I have a life outside writing this fanfiction, believe it or not. Having several people telling me to update "right now" is a bit annoying. If you want a quick update go ahead and ask, but don't act too urgent, unless you OCD or something and can't help it. Now be good and enjoy the chapter.

"You're WHAT?" Kuranosuke yelled at the top of his lungs, even though the person he was addressing was two feet away. The person he was addressing of course was Sango, who had just laid down the big hurt on poor Kuranosuke; shortly after their last class, which they conveniently had together. Miroku leaned against the wall right outside the classroom, chuckling softly and enjoying Kuranosuke's confusion and despair.

Sango was growing impatient. Kuranosuke had asked her 'You're WHAT?' four times now. "You heard me." Sango replied to Kuranosuke's repetitive question.

"B-but _why_?" Kuranosuke sputtered. He had asked this question four times as well. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to explain it to you again. It's not working out." Sango said.

Kuranosuke could do nothing but stay cemented in place. He was in obvious shock. If someone had told him five days ago that Sango was dumping him, he would claim that Sango would never even consider breaking up with him, and that they were both perfectly happy as they were. And of course, he would've been right. Five days ago. Unfortunately for him, that was five days ago, and this was now. Sango gave up on trying to explain her motives to her recent ex, while being careful not to give him reason to be out for Miroku's blood, and left the classroom.

"I take it he's been told?" Miroku asked rhetorically as Sango met up with him outside the room.

"How could you tell?" Sango asked sarcastically, a tiny smile playing across her lips. "Let's go, before the statue recovers."

Miroku took a look inside the class. Kuranosuke was alone in the room, standing in the exact same position he had been in after Sango had told him it wasn't 'working out'.

"Is he gonna be alright? He doesn't look too good." Miroku commented.

"Mirokuuuuu…" Sango began to complain, "can't we just go? If he pulls himself together, I'll have to go through the whole explanation again!" Miroku didn't respond and decided to see for himself how hard Kuranosuke's ego had been hit.

"Kuranosuke?" Miroku asked. "Buddy?" No response. Miroku snapped his fingers right in front of Kuranosuke's face five times in rapid succession. No movement at all. "Okay, let's go." Miroku finally agreed after he had gotten his amusement from Kuranosuke's temporary, petrified state. "Judging by his reaction, Kuranosuke's gonna be a miserable wreck for the next couple of days, if not longer." Miroku commented as they began to walk home.

"Yeah. He took it pretty pathetically. At least Koharu had some pride when you dumped her. He just acted like a damn fool and asked over and over why I did it." Sango agreed.

"Well, Koharu had the gender advantage. A girl can hit a guy, but not vice-versa. Of course if he _had_ hit you, he'd be in worse shape than he is now." Miroku said, cracking his knuckles at the thought of anyone striking his Sango.

"You can calm down, since I'm obviously untouched." Sango said. "But then again," Sango continued as a sly grin spread across her face, "if you don't feel like calming down, I know exactly how you could blow off some steam." she finished in a suggestive tone.

"I think I've gone to heaven." Miroku responded.

"Oh shit!" Sango exclaimed as she smacked her forehead.

"What?" Miroku asked, fearing he wouldn't like the answer.

"My brother." Sango said dissapointedly as she pulled out her house key. "My brother will probably be home. If he's around…"

"Hey sis." Kohaku said as she and Miroku entered.

"I knew it." Sango said. Miroku wasn't as willing to give up as Sango was though. Was he going to let this young boy ruin his big chance? Like hell!

"I think I can get him out of the house for a few hours." Miroku said.

"Really?" Sango asked hopefully. "How?"

"Easy. Watch and learn babe." Miroku replied nonchalantly. Kohaku came out of the kitchen eating an apple. Miroku shoved a wad of bills into Kohaku's hand. "Here's some money. Why don't you go to the movies?" Kohaku gave Miroku a strange look and began to chew slower.

"Uh… are you feeling okay Miroku?" Kohaku asked.

"Me? I'm great. You just go see a movie with some friends and have fun, eh?" Miroku answered.

Kohaku shrugged. "If you say so. I'll be back around six, 'kay sis?" Kohaku said as he left.

"You are a geinus!" Sango exclaimed. "How much did you give him?"

"About 20,000 yen. Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because, I want to make it worth every penny." she said as she dragged Miroku up to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Not So Innocent

**A/N: **You better be happy Shippo 77379.

**Chapter 11: Not So Innocent**

Miroku glanced over at the clock from where he lay on Sango's bed. It was a quarter till six p.m.

"Shit." Miroku swore under his breath, not wanting to get up from his comfortable position. He was tired and was usually pretty lazy regardless, but since Kohaku would probably be back soon, he decided it couldn't be helped.

"What's the problem?" Sango asked sleepily.

"Your bros probably gonna be back soon, but I need to leave anyway." Miroku explained, getting up.

"What for?"

"I have a shift starting at six." Sango sighed.

"I still don't understand why you got a job. Get Inuyasha or someone to cover your shift for you." Sango suggested.

"You know Inuyasha doesn't do favors unless they've been earned. As much as I'd love to stay, I can't." Miroku said.

"You sure there isn't anything I can do to persuade you to stick around?" Sango asked too sweetly, pulling him back down into a sitting position on the bed. Miroku grinned ruefully.

"_And she calls me perverted. Talk about hypocritical." _Miroku thought. "Not with your brother around there isn't." he answered. Sango gave him a pout.

"Aw cummon. You know you wanna." Sango complained

"I never denied it. But I think we can both survive fourteen hours apart." Miroku responded, his will barely overpowering his desire.

"Well a person can survive being shot to! Just because you _can_ do something doesn't mean it's meant to be done." Sango argued. Miroku knew if he stayed much longer he'd cave, so he gave her a quick kiss and decided to make haste in taking his leave.

"I gotta go now. Love you, bye." he said wasting no time in getting out, rushing past Kohaku who was just getting back as he left. He got to the coffee house only a few minutes after his shift began. Inuyasha, who was already on duty, was giving Kagome the money he owed her from yesterdays bet, minus the cost of the latte she had just ordered.

"I'm going to get it all back Kags, you just wait." Inuyasha said as she snatched the bills from him.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Thanks for the drink. Hey Miroku." Kagome acknowledged as she left the coffee house.

"Hey Inuyasha. What were you giving Kagome all that cash for?" Miroku asked as he leapt over the counter.

"A bet." he replied.

"Was it from the register?"

"You think I could afford to lose another twenty-four hundred to Kagome myself?" Inuyasha said.

"Naraku is gonna fire your ass if he finds out you stole." Miroku reminded him.

"Feh. Like I care. I don't even like Naraku. The only reason I work here is because I need the money. And because it was the easiest job to get." Inuyasha stated his indifference.

"Yeah, because I hooked you up with it. But I'm not sure if this job will be enough if you keep gambling with Kagome." Miroku joked.

"The only reason I keep losing is because you keep screwing up! You and your perfect love life. You make me sick." Inuyasha complained. "No deserves to have it as easy as you do."

"You could have it just as well if you weren't such a wuss." Miroku said. Inuyasha was perplexed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked. It took him a few seconds to realized he had just been insulted, after which he added. "Hey! Who you callin' a wuss?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Or at least you _should_. We all know you like her Inuyasha."

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in a tone that could've fooled anyone who didn't know him into thinking he actually didn't know who Miroku was talking about.

"Once again, you know damn well who I'm talking about. Kagome." Miroku said, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think I like-"

"It's only too obvious. Just admit it." Miroku advised, cutting off his half-breed friend.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled defiantly.

"She likes you too you know." Miroku added as he grinned, knowing Inuyasha would take the bait.

"Really? She likes me too? How do you know that? What about Hojo?" Inuyasha bombarded Miroku with questions, and turned his whole attention on him.

"Why so interested?" Miroku asked slyly. "Surely you don't care if she likes you, since you don't like her back."

"Quit persuing me with your relentless logic and explain how you know." Inuyasha demanded, already beginning to lose his temper.

"Sango told me so. It's quite useful to have some inside sources. I can't imagine why Kagome would go for a short fuse like you, but Sango out of all people would know whether Kagome was attracted to you or not." Miroku answered him.

"Feh. Nor do I understand why Sango would ever want a pervert like you!" Inuyasha countered.

Miroku chuckled. "Sango isn't exactly little miss innocent herself, you know. Besides, I have skills. Skills that thrills, which is something your tiny brain would never begin to comprehend."

"Shut up! Grr, why did I even bother asking you how you knew Kagome liked me in the first place?" Inuyasha retorted.

"So you could be sure you actually had a chance with her. Anyone with eyes could tell that." Miroku replied impudently.

"I don't care whether I have a chance with her or not!" Inuyasha shouted, hoping to stop Miroku's endless teasing by means of volume. "By the way, what did you mean when you said Sango wasn't a little miss innocent either?" he added after a moment.

"Let's just say it doesn't take much to get her brother out of the house."

For once Inuyasha got the subtle innuendo. "Why do I even bother asking you questions in the first place?


	12. Chapter 12: Relationship Points

**Chapter 12: Relationship Points**

"Look Inuyasha, it's not like there's anything _wrong_ with having it for Kagome. If it weren't for our lovely Sango I'd be on your list of competition." Miroku tried to reason Inuyasha into a confession. The half-breed was beginning to get angry as he walked, Sango and Miroku flanking him on both sides. Was making him irritated the only purpose for Miroku's existence?

"Not like it's a secret or anything." Sango added. "Everyone is well aware that you've got your eye on her. Well, everyone except for Kagome, but you know, she's a bit of a ditz sometimes."

"Would you two get off my case? I'm sick of telling you, that I-AM-NOT-HOT-FOR-KAGOME! So give it up and back the hell off!" the irate half-breed bellowed.

"I just told you there is no shame in admitting it." Miroku carried on as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken at all. "You have to be afraid of admitting it for some reason other than pride. What do you think Sango?"

"Hmmm, it could be fear of rejection." Sango suggested.

"Or fear of retribution." Miroku goaded.

"Retribution?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Hojo." Sango translated for him.

"Why on earth would I be scared of that pencil-necked, air-headed pretty boy? I'd give him about ten seconds in a fight, if I was in a good mood that day." Inuyasha boasted.

"Yep, definitely fear of retribution." Sango agreed with her boyfriend.

"FINE I LIKE KAGOME! SATISFIED? GOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN PRESISTENT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You could've raised the dead with that one. Lucky for you there's no one else around." Miroku chuckled, cleaning his ear after Inuyasha's sonic boom.

"So, why do you _really_ think Inuyasha was afraid to confess?" Sango inquired, wanting to know now that they had squeezed admittance out of their stubborn friend.

"That's easy. His score. Hell, if I had his score I would've denied it to the bitter end." Miroku responded matter-of-factly.

"Would you two quit talking about me like I'm not here?" Inuyasha complained.

Sango ignored him. "Score?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at Miroku.

"You don't know about 'the score'?" Miroku rolled his eyes as he began his explanation. "You see all relationships are based off a point system. Take our very own Kagome and Hojo for example. All right, what are their good points? Kagome's a total hottie, so that's like, twenty points right there. And Hojo is practically the nicest guy in the world. That's gotta be what, a point? But you see Hojo's also smart, so there's another four points. And to top it off Hojo's got money he can get her anything she wants. There's your remaining fifteen points."

Sango gave Miroku a glare that was similar to the look he got preceding a slap at his incredibly shallow explanation. "I don't believe you! How do looks and finances score so high?"

"It's not my fault that's how most people see it. The point system is international after all. The global populace's perspective isn't my business."

"Whatever. How would you score us?" Sango asked.

"It's different for us babe. We're both good looking." Miroku said.

"Damn straight you are." said a voice behind them. They turned to see Kagome catching up to join the trio. "How's my favorite couple?" Kagome asked the two.

"Hello to you too." Inuyasha said rather loudly, sick of being ignored by his friends. Kagome turned her attention to him.

"Good morning sunshine. Have you been a good boy?" Kagome joked petting his head. Inuyasha smacked her hand away.

"Stop treating me like a damn dog! I'm a human being too, just like you! Well, partially anyway." Inuyasha shot out, momentarily forgetting his demon half.

"And the other part is my cute little puppy dog." Kagome continued to goad.

"I'm not your pet woman!" he argued.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha's beads brought him crashing to the ground at Kagome's command. "If you weren't my pet, why did you obey my command?"

"Shut up! Why do I even hang out with any of you?"


	13. Chapter 13: The New Girl

**A/N: **I apologize for the hiatus I unofficially placed on this story. I had an idea for another fiction and concentrated on that story due to its immediate popularity. But from this point in time on, the unofficial hiatus is officially repealed! Enjoy.

**Chapter 13: **The New Girl

A morose Kuranosuke walked among the halls or Kokorum High. It had been a week since he had been suddenly tossed aside by Sango, and he was still pretty miserable. Some of his friends (not including Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome) had unsuccessfully tried to cheer him up. Right now, Hojo was trying to converse with him, but was getting very little response. So far, Hojo had kept a good tab on his tongue. He didn't want to be the cause of any sort of conflict between Miroku and Kuranosuke, so he hadn't mentioned how and why Sango had chosen to break it off.

"Dude, you really have to cheer up. It's too bad, but what's done is done! It's over and you gotta get past it. You've turned into a weepy little pussy; it's really a fucking drag." Hojo informed him.

"Easy for you to say! How would you feel if you got dumped by Kagome?" Kuranosuke accusingly asked.

"I'd be sad about it I'll admit, but I'd have gotten over it by now! Besides, there's a new girl who just moved from Tokyo. She used to be friends with Kagome when she lived there, and from what I've been told she's not half bad." Hojo hinted.

"Maybe you're right. I've really got to get over it." Kuranosuke reasoned with himself.

"That's the spirit! I gotta split; I'll talk to you later. Hojo said as he made his way to the cafeteria. There, Kagome was introducing 'the group' to the new girl, Eri. "Hey" Hojo greeted. "This her?"

"Yeah" Kagome answered. "Guys this is Eri. I used to know her when I lived in Tokyo. Eri this is Inuyasha, Hojo, Sango and her boyfriend-"

"…Miroku." Miroku finished for her. "I must say it is an honor to make the acquaintance of one as beautiful as yourself." he said, giving the back of her hand a light kiss. Kagome rolled her eyes. He may be with Sango, but he is definitely the same old Miroku. Sango sure had some serious work to do on him!

"Th-thank you." Eri stuttered back, a pinkish tint on her cheeks. "It's nice to meet you too." She sat herself down between Miroku and Sango, turning Sango's annoyance into a mild anger as Miroku started to flirt with the new girl, who only too gladly flirted back.

"_Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks she can just strut in here and start flirting with him? Kagome distinctly clarified that he was my boyfriend!" _Sango said silently. Kagome noticed the fury in Sango's expression.

"_Uh-oh._ Uh Sango, why don't we go get our lunches Sango?" Kagome asked, excusing her and Sango to the lunch line. "Please don't kill her." Kagome pleaded with Sango, who had just been put in a very bad mood.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Sango growled.

"It's not her fault! Miroku started it! She's a bit of a flirt, but I did say Miroku was your boyfriend I'm sure she won't…" Kagome trailed off as Eri took Miroku's hand and wrote something on the palm, most likely her telephone number. "Okay, maybe I was wrong." Kagome admitted.

"I'm gonna shoot that bitch!" Sango declared as she paid for her meal and angrily stomped back over to the table.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome yelled as she hastily paid the cashier and dashed after her unarmed, but very dangerous friend.

In the mean time, Inuyasha and Hojo were having a nice little side conversation. "Those two seem to be hitting it off." an amused Inuyasha muttered to Hojo out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes." an equally amused Hojo agreed. "They get along well."

"Very well indeed." Inuyasha replied.

"Has it occurred to you that Sango is totally going to flip?" Hojo asked.

"Of course. It should make this week much more interesting." Inuyasha commented.

"Of course."

Sango came up behind Eri. She cracked her knuckles menacingly and threw a punch. Right before her fist made contact with Eri's head it was caught by Kagome. Kagome dragged Sango over to the other side of the table where they sat opposite the pair in question. "Sango, control yourself!" Kagome said under her breath.

"Hey Sango, are you just going to sit her and let her do that?" Inuyasha instigated.

"Sit boy! Sango, don't beat her, please!" Kagome begged. "She's new here, how was she supposed to know he was taken?"

"YOU TOLD HER SO!" replied Sango through gritted teeth.

"She probably wasn't paying attention. Besides, this is Miroku's fault too! She hasn't even tried anything! You have to give her chance!" Kagome groveled.

"Fine, but I swear if she makes a move on him I'll tear her to shreds!" Sango warned.

"Things haven't come to that yet, and besides, maybe we aren't giving Miroku enough credit." He flirts with every girl here, that doesn't necessarily mean he's going to go after her, especially if he has a girlfriend." Kagome reasoned.

"Feh! That'll be the day! Sango replied very Inuyasha-like.

On the walk home all Eri could do was rave about Miroku. "Kagome, that Miroku guy is a total hunk! I can't believe you didn't take him yourself when you moved here!"

"Well, actually we did go out for a while freshman year, but that's not important. You do know Sango is his girlfriend, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, for know." Eri replied perkily.

"What do you mean 'for know'?" Kagome inquired.

"I mean Sango is his girlfriend for now." she answered simply. Kagome caught on.

NO! Eri you are not going to break them up!" Kagome screamed at her. "I won't let you!"

"Awe, why not?" a disappointed Eri asked.

"Because they were made for each other and I spent time and effort hooking them up, and I won't let that go to waste!" Kagome explained defiantly.

"Fine." Eri scoffed. "I'll break them up without your help!"

"It'll never work. They love each other way too much for that to happen." Kagome voiced her opinion.

"We'll see."

As chance would have it, Sango and Miroku were discussing the same topic. Well, discussing was one way to put it. Another way to put it was Sango was slapping Miroku repeatedly and yelling at him for his flirting earlier.

SMACK! "You lech! What the hell do you think you were doing today?" Sango yelled.

"Ow! I was just being friendly!" Miroku claimed.

SMACK! "Like hell you were! You were putting the moves on that slut, and I saw every second of it!" Sango declared.

"Sango I swear my intentions weren't as they seemed!" Miroku protested, trying do defend himself. Sango raised her hand back to slap him again and Miroku used that second he wasn't under assault to his advantage. He quickly grabbed Sango's wrist and planted a firm kiss on her. Sango struggled for a moment, but figured it was futile.

"Are we calm now?" Miroku asked when he broke the kiss. Sango nodded. "Listen Sango, I just met Eri today. I know my record isn't exactly perfect but you gotta trust me on this. I love you."

"You do, huh? I might need a little more proof than your word." she said suggestively.

"Mushin won't be home. He's always at the bar this time of day."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sango as she and Miroku made for his house. More specifically, his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: A Sinister Plan

**Chapter 14:** A Sinister Plan

"You were good." Sango commented as she clothed.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Miroku responded with his perverted grin on.

"I guess not, but I mean you were _really_ good. You've learned some new tricks, haven't you?" Sango asked him.

"You noticed. This year Mushin gave me Sex for Dummies for my birthday as a joke. Now who's laughing?"

"I got to go. My family probably wants me home soon. Love you." Sango said, giving Miroku a quick kiss. "Oh, one more thing." She took Miroku's right hand and licked the area on the palm where Eri had written her phone number. Miroku wiped the hand on his jeans; not knowing her was smearing the number until it was already past recognition.

"No!" Miroku yelled. "Damn it Sango." Miroku said, smiling ruefully.

"And I trust you won't call that girl." Sango added as she left.

'That girl' at the time, was still at Kagome's trying to get her friend to give her some indirect help. "Come on Kags, just one name! You have to know at least one person who doesn't want those two together besides me!" Eri pleaded with Kagome.

"I will say nothing. I already told you I'm not going to be any part of your scheme to break up the perfect couple I helped create." Kagome firmly told her.

"Fine. Does Sango have any exes?" Eri continued to interrogate.

"I'm not helping you! Give it up! I've told you you'll receive no assistance from me, no matter _how_ many times you ask!" Kagome repeated.

"Please? I'm you're best friend!" Eri whined.

"Be that as it may, as you might've guessed I don't think you breaking up Sango and Miroku is one of the best of your ideas." Kagome explained. "Ask someone else."

"Fine. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." Eri left in a dignified manner, nose high in the air.

"She can be so stuck up when she thinks she's right." Kagome sighed.

The next morning, after not receiving the call she expected last night, Eri had lost a smidgeon of her confidence. She decided to ask Miroku about it, before jumping to any conclusions. She wrapped herself around Miroku's arm. "Hey stud. Why didn't you call last night like I asked?" she inquired with a disguise of innocence.

"Sango didn't really want me having your number." He answered, showing Eri the inks smear.

"Why not?" Eri asked. Of course, she knew damn well why not, but showing so might put her 'innocent intentions' into question.

"She was paranoid. She thinks you're going to snatch me away or something." Miroku said, totally oblivious to what should've been clear.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I wouldn't want to make any enemies here." she lied.

Miroku, satisfied by that handed her his cell. "Here. Program it in. I won't lose it that way"

"Why would Sango be afraid I'd steal you? Did she lose one of her previous boyfriends to another girl?" Eri asked as she put her number in Miroku's phone.

"No. The only boyfriend she's had besides me is Kuranosuke, and contrary to what you're suggesting, he lost her to me!" Miroku informed her with pride, expressed by the grin on his face.

"_Yes!"_ Eri thought, having gotten the name of a potential accomplice. "Then I don't understand what she could be worried about." Eri falsely told Miroku.

"She's probably just worried because you're so attractive." Miroku flirted with a wink. However, in Miroku's opinion, this was just being friendly.

"You flatter me." a pleased Eri said. "You could make someone think you want me to steal you from Sango."

"I could make someone think right." Miroku joked in a whisper. Eri giggled and made her way to first period, not knowing he was joking. Kagome though, had heard the whole conversation, including Miroku's last comment. She gave Miroku what she knew Sango would give him had she been present. "Ow!" Miroku complained. "What was that for?"

Kagome felt if he didn't know he didn't deserve an answer. "Surely you weren't serious about you wanting her to steal you?" she asked.

"I wasn't." he affirmed.

"Miroku, I'm going to be straight with you. Eri wants you. Bad." Kagome informed him.

"Well, she's fitting in marvelously then isn't she?" Miroku laughed. Kagome giggled but quickly regained her serious composure.

"Miroku, this is no joke! If you aren't careful you'll lose Sango!" Kagome warned him.

"Why would I lose Sango? I'm smart enough not to start anything with her." Miroku said.

"I know Eri, and she's very good at making things look like what they aren't." Kagome explained. "If Sango sees you two together and gets the wrong idea, it's over."

"So what do you suggest? How can I avoid this?" Miroku questioned.

"Stay away from her. Don't hang out with her, don't speak to her, don't even come near her." Kagome advised.

"What? That's absurd! I can't even talk to her?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"No! Trust me it's the only way to stay safe." Kagome told him.

"Screw that! I think I'll take the risk. I bet she doesn't even like me that way. She said she didn't." Miroku reasoned.

"Of course she'd want you to think that! She's smart enough to know you won't give in to her if you already have a girl! It's all part of her sinister plan!" Kagome screamed frantically.

"Whatever." Miroku replied nonchalantly. "I'm going to class. I'll talk to you later."

Both fortunately and unfortunately, depending on the point of view, Eri had many of the same classes as Miroku. Kagome knew Eri would use this to her advantage, so she took action. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm, who was just passing by, also trying to make it to first period on time. "Inuyasha, you have to do me a favor." Kagome asked.

"Make it quick. I'm gonna be late." Inuyasha complained.

"You have to keep an eye on Miroku. Eri is going to go after him and you have to make sure he doesn't cave." Kagome begged.

"Why? It's good entertainment watching Sango and Eri fight over Miroku. Who knows, we might even have a raw catfight on our hands!" Inuyasha excitedly said.

"Inuyasha! How can you say that? Don't you care at all about your friend's relationship?" Kagome scolded him.

"No." Inuyasha replied frankly.

"Don't make me resort to violence." Kagome threatened. Taking the hint, Inuyasha smartened up.

"Gotcha. No flirting, no advances. Please don't hurt me." the pathetic hybrid pleaded.

"Good boy!" Kagome said approvingly, giving him a pat on the head.

"I'm not a damn dog!"


	15. Chapter 15: Dumped

**Chapter 15: **Dumped

It had been an entire month since Eri had transferred, and the flirting between her and Miroku still had yet to show signs of stopping, much to this dismay of Sango and Kagome. Hojo and Inuyasha had enjoyed the spectacle of Sango's anger for a while but eventually both of them came around to trying to get Miroku out of the habit. So far, all efforts to stop the flirting had failed rather miserably, either being completely ignored or dismissed immediately by Miroku after brief consideration. Since Miroku wasn't going to stop, Kagome thought it might be a good idea to try and stop it at Eri's end. A foolish thought, no doubt.

"You know Eri, this isn't getting you anywhere. Miroku and Sango are still together and all this can lead up to is you getting an ass kicking." Kagome tried to convince her friend.

"Anything worth getting is not easily obtained. And besides, if Sango was going to _try_ and kick my ass, which I seriously doubt she is capable of, she would've done so already." Eri reasoned.

"Girl, if you don't think Sango could bat you into the frickin' ground you got another thing coming. She's is only holding back because I asked her to, and I can revoke that whenever I feel like, though judging by the look of her, I may not have time to revoke it before she comes after you." Kagome warned her.

"Look Kags, I'm not giving up on Miroku, especially not after I've gotten this close." Eri told her firmly.

"What do you mean 'this close'?" Kagome asked.

"Call it a hunch. I got to go to class now. Don't want to be late." Eri said all too nicely. Had Miroku hinted to Eri that he might break up with Sango? Unlikely as it was, Kagome had to know for sure. Luckily, Miroku wasn't too far down the corridor. Kagome grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him the opposite direction he was going.

"What gives?" Miroku asked as Kagome roughly dragged him out a side entrance of the school.

"We're skipping out. I have to talk to you **now**." Kagome said in a dangerously low tone.

"What about?"

"Eri." Kagome told him. "This may sound like a stupid question, but-"

"Stop. I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. I am not going to break up with Sango and I am not interested in Eri." Miroku exasperatedly sighed.

Kagome was rather shocked. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Only the fact that you have asked me that exact question a million times over every minute since Eri came here." Miroku responded.

"Have you given her the misimpression you might be contemplating doing so?" Kagome continued to pry.

"No. Why would I do that?" Miroku asked honestly wanting to know.

"You've been flirting with her since day one!" Kagome yelled at him, startled by his moment of stupidity.

"So? Since when did you start thinking every time I flirt with someone I mean anything by it?"

"You have a point there, but you've never kept it up for this long." Kagome pointed out.

"True, but most girls aren't so good at flirting back. Usually all I get is a deep blush and a shy 'thank you'." Miroku explained. "I'd love to chat more, but I'm going over to Sango's after school. Nice choice of time to ditch by the way." Miroku added reminding her it was final period.

"Oh shut up! You know I'm still kind of new to this. The only times I've ever ditched before is with Inuyasha."

"I know. How come you two never invite me along anyway?" Miroku wondered out loud. Kagome began to blush.

"Oh, n-n-no reason."

"When did you start stuttering?" Miroku asked.

"J-just now I suppose." she replied.

"Kags, you're sweating. Why so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like you two were sneaking off to make out or anything. Or were you?" Miroku finished slyly.

"Um, maybe."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "I was just kidding!"

"Oh hell." Kagome said, burying her head in her hands.

"Look at the perfect scene of innocence skipping class to go make out with Inuyasha, of all people! Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. But with respect you shouldn't really be scolding me about some mild flirting when you're skipping out to cheat on your boyfriend." Miroku brought to her notice.

"I know! Just please don't tell Inuyasha I let it slip! He'll kill me!" Kagome began to plead frantically. Miroku seized her by the shoulders.

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Your secret is safe with me." Miroku assured her. "I gotta go now, Sango is probably wondering where the hell I am."

"Right, just don't tell her either. She's probably still looking to get me back for making the entire school populace think she was part of a sex scandal."

"I won't tell anyone. Have some faith." Miroku advised her as he left.

Sango however, had more or less forgotten about the rumor Kagome had accidentally started more almost two months ago. She had too many other things on her mind right now. Well, it was only one thing, but this one thing was enough to occupy every brain cell she had. Miroku and Eri. Miroku and Eri. Miroku and Eri. Where was Miroku anyway? He had said he would meet her outside her class after tenth period. Then it hit her. Miroku and Eri. He must be with her! Wondering had left Sango's train of thought and was replaced with white, hot, passionate rage that burned right to her core. Fate had dealt Miroku a poor hand, as he entered Sango's house the very same moment the rage began. A furious Sango approached Miroku and gave him a smack. This wasn't the same punishment he was used to though. Miroku's feet flew from the floor and he was sent flying back several meters.

"Where the hell were you?" Sango yelled angrily at Miroku as she stood over his grounded body. "Making out with your slut?" It took Miroku a few moments to process what Sango had said and decipher its meaning, as he was not expecting such a reaction at him being late.

"What? No! What could give you the impression that I was doing _that_ with _her_?" Talk about asking for the obvious.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been flattering that thing ever since it emerged from the black lagoon!" Sango yelled slightly softer, but no so soft that people a kilometer away couldn't hear her.

"Look, Sango I can understand where you're coming from but I don't like her that way! And she is not 'the thing from the black lagoon'!" Miroku didn't realize his second sentence was a mistake until right before Sango continued screaming at him.

"Oh so now your defending her? Get out of my home Miroku! If you want that whore don't let me stand in your way!"

"But I don't!" Miroku protested.

"Liar." she accused. "Get out of here." Sango shoved him out the doorway and slammed the door closed in his face. He pounded in the door three times.

"Sango, please let me back in. Won't you at least let me tell you where I really was?" Miroku begged.

"I know where you were! I don't want to hear any lame excuses and I don't want to come out there so leave before I make you!" Sango said back. Miroku knew what was in store for him should he remain where he was, so he sullenly walked back to his own house.


	16. Chapter 16: Drunk Again

**Chapter 16: Drunk Again**

Miroku sat at the kitchen table his head down and his tongue lolling out. After downing seven shots of tequila he wasn't feeling any better than he had an hour earlier. He searched the liquor cabinet, looking for another drink since his tequila bottle had been emptied. He found nothing of much interest, but took out an unmarked flask, determined not to quit until his frustrations were drank down the drain. He took a swig from the flask, and was greeted by a sickening taste he couldn't identify, but was too drunk to notice how it tasted. The telephone began to ring, but was left unanswered until Miroku's migraine flared up because of the relentless ringing. "Hello?" he asked with a slur. He was greeted by an annoyingly perky voice on the other end.

"Hi! What's up?" It was Eri. She often called with no reason to back it up, just so she could talk to him and if the opportunity presented itself, get in some surplus flirting. Probably the last person he needed to talk to right now, but his intoxication prevented him from caring.

"You have any alcohol?" Miroku asked the flask near empty.

"Probably. Why? Eri replied, perplexed.

"It doesn't matter. I need a drink."

"You don't sound too good. Are you alright?" Eri asked, actually concerned.

"No. I feel awful."

"You want some company? Maybe I can help." she offered. Once again, the effect of the tequila and whatever was in the flask blocked any sense of judgment, and he accepted.

"That would be nice. Come on over." Miroku said, hanging up the phone. Eri arrived several minutes later.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hi." Miroku replied. Eri wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol, which was thick on his breath.

"You're drunk." Eri stated.

"Yep. What's it to you?" Miroku asked. He made to take another drink from the flask, but Eri snatched it from his hands. "Hey give it." Miroku made a feeble reach for the vessel, but Eri held it as far away from him as she could, causing him to stumble and trip right into Eri in his drunken haze. She struggled to support his weight.

"No more for you." she informed him as she dragged him into his house and laid him on the couch. "We need to get you sober."

"Coffee is in the cupboard upper left of the sink." Eri put some on the roast and returned to the living room. She laid Miroku's head on her lap.

"Comfy?" Miroku nodded in affirmation. "What could've possibly made you get yourself in such a sorry state?" Eri asked.

"I was sad." he simply said.

"Whatever happened couldn't have been this bad."

"Sango dumped me. I deserved it though." he told her.

"What did you do?"

"I cheated on her." Eri frowned at this. She went through all this trouble to have Miroku to herself, and now she learns he had _another _girl on him?

"Damn straight you deserved it. Who with?"

Miroku looked at her as if she were crazy. "You."

"Me? _He must be drunker than I thought._ I hate to contradict you, butif you did cheat on her, it wasn't with me." Eri said.

"You sure? So she just dumped me for no reason?" Miroku asked.

"'Afraid so."

"But why would she do that? It's irrational."

Eri rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She came back with a mug. "If you haven't noticed, people tend to do irrational things when they're angry. Drink this. You'll feel better." It cleared his head a bit, but the cheap brew did little else. "So," Eri continued after a moderately long pause, "what are you going to do about all this?"

"I'm not going to do anything." Miroku replied taking a long drink from his coffee mug.

"So you're giving up on her? Eri asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that. I'm still going to try and get her back."

"But why? She dumped you! She doesn't trust you! She wouldn't even let you give an explanation! It's _her_ fault you're up for grabs!" Eri frantically complained. "Besides, how do you plan to get her back if you aren't going to do anything?"

"Just because I'm not doing anything, doesn't mean you aren't." Miroku said with a grin.

"Me? What do you want me to do about?"

"Simple. Tell her I didn't cheat on her."

"She probably won't even listen to me. She must hate me now. She thinks I stole you from her."

"Can't you at least try?" Miroku pleaded. "She **definitely** won't listen to me!"

"Fine. If you really want her back that badly I guess I can give it a shot." Eri said reluctantly.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Miroku asked.

"No actually, you haven't." Eri replied with a smile miles wide. (Hey, I made a rhyme!) Even though she knew he didn't mean this the way she would've like, she could pretend, couldn't she? "I love you too."

"Good to know. So you promise you'll tell her first chance you get?"

"I promise. I'll try." Eri sighed; "But I'm not promising she'll let me."

"Yes!" Miroku caught Eri in a bone crushing hug, unknowingly cutting off her air. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked as he let go.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." she said with a wink.

"You know, as much as I'd love to flirt right now, it probably wouldn't be the best time to tempt me. The last thing I need to do right now is make Sango right." Miroku pointed out.

"_Damn!" _Eri thought. "True. I'm going to go now."

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem you loyal, devoted bastard." She said the last part under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing important. I'll let you know when I talk to Sango." Eri told him as she left. All she could do now was pray Sango either wouldn't believe her, or wouldn't let her speak. Miroku, on the other hand was ecstatic. The first thought that came to his mind was _"Yes, I'm going to get her back!" _The second was: _"Mushin is going to kill me when he finds out I drank some of his liquor. Hopefully he'll be too wasted to notice it's gone."_


	17. Chapter 17: How to Get Her Back

**Chapter 17: **How to Get Her Back

Eri was trembling in her skin. She knew that sooner or later she was eventually going to run into Sango, and talking was not going to be the initial reaction. Miroku and Kagome had both told her Sango's temper wasn't a good one to test, and she had unknowingly pushed it past its limit. She saw the girl in question nearby. _"I guess I might as well tell her now. Now is as good a time as any." _Almost immediately Eri's already wavering courage failed her. _"I can't tell her. I'm too young to die. What can I do? I'll run that's it. She has short legs, she'll never catch me. No, I can't do that. Has she seen me yet? Yes, she's coming this way. Shit." _

Sango approached Eri and halted in front of her, her face a mask of cold fury. "H-h-hey S-Sango." Eri stuttered. "S-something wrong?"

"No, in fact I'm glad a found you. I've been looking for you." Sango replied. She wore an evil smile now. "I wanted to talk to you, and it concerns my boyfriend, Miroku."

"Look, look, I know what you think and it's not anything like that! He told me that you dumped him and why, and I swear to God that he wasn't cheating on you! He was a drunken mess, he was obviously really sad that you broke up with him. You have to take him back." Eri blurted out a little too quickly. _"Not like that's really the best thing to say in my own interests though."_

"Why do you defend him? Surely you don't want to share him with anyone else." Sango huffed. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so convinced there's something going on between us? You don't have any proof! Did someone say we were?" Eri asked.

"I'm not blind. The least observant person on the planet could see that you and Miroku have been a bit too cuddly. Stop trying to convince me otherwise, I'm sick of playing the fool."

"But there's a good reason for that! It's not his fault!" Eri protested.

"Then who's? Who should I blame it on?" Sango asked hostilely.

"Me." Eri ashamedly admitted. "I've sort of been trying to break you up."

"Why? Why would you do something so utterly sinister and evil?"

"I'm sorry, but I really like him! Surely you can see it from my point of view. I mean if he was with me, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"No! No I wouldn't! I would respect the fact that he was taken and wait until he was available or forget it! I'm not a plotting bitch like _some_ people! And just because you don't know when it's not alright to move in on a guy doesn't mean it's not just as much his fault as it is yours!" Sango screamed in her face. "I stand by my decision and until someone can give me more proof than your word that he wasn't cheating on me, I plan on keeping it that way!"

"So basically, he's guilty until proven innocent." Eri asked with a skeptical tone.

"Yes." Sango replied deftly. Eri sighed and walked away; knowing further argument would only prove to be a futile attempt. Not that she minded much, she had tried her best and besides, that meant Miroku was all hers now!

"So!" Miroku asked Eri hopefully as they walked home together, "Did you get to talk to Sango today?"

"Yeah. She didn't believe me." Eri informed him.

"Oh." Miroku replied dejectedly. "I see. I guess there's not really much I can do then?"

"I doubt it." Eri said. After a few moments silence she continued talking. "You know Miroku, if I was your girlfriend, I wouldn't ever suspect you of cheating on me. I would know that you loved me and that you wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Is that so?" Miroku said back in a monotone, obviously either not listening or not interested.

"By the way, you still owe me for the other day you know." Eri reminded him.

"That's true. What would you like in return?" Miroku asked.

"I think you know." Eri said suggestively.

"Please Eri; I'm really not in the mood to joke around." Miroku said depressed.

"Whoever said I was joking?"

"I told you, I'm not in the mood." Miroku repeated, more firmly this time.

"Why are you so glum? Sango is really not worth all this." Eri tried to convince him.

"I don't care!"

"You really love her, huh?" Eri asked.

"Yes. Beginning to wish I didn't though. It kills." Miroku answered with a rueful grin.

"Do you think she loves you the same?"

"I think she did. Before she dumped me." he replied.

"If you love someone, you don't just quit. Why don't you give her a few days to cool down? Then maybe you can make up with her." Eri suggested.

"You are the best." Miroku said his normal cheerful demeanor partially regained. "If it weren't for Sango, I'd go for your pretty self in a second."

"You would? W-well you know, maybe Sango doesn't love you as much as you thought. Or maybe she's just too angry to let it go ya know?" Eri offered as a possibility. Miroku noticed the huge attitude change, but decided to make nothing of it.

"Only one way to find out."

Eri sighed in disappointment. "Well if you ever change your mind, don't forget to take a look at who's available. I bet the girls would be all over you if they knew you were single."

"Maybe." Miroku replied modestly.

"I know I would." Eri blurted out. I mean if you weren't going to try and get her back of course." she added as an afterthought.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miroku assured her with a wink. "Besides you never know when it comes to Sango."

"That's true." Eri agreed. "Who would've guessed she'd jump to such an absurd conclusion?"

"Well it was sort of our fault. You know, with all the flirting." Miroku commented.

"True, but that was all in good fun! Unless that is, you want it to be serious."

Miroku chuckled. "I'll think about it. Talk to you later."

**A/N: You like? Send a review if it suits your fancy. Who would've guessed Eri wasn't a _complete_ bitch? **


	18. Chapter 18: All is Forgiven

**A/N: **100 reviews! Kick ass! My gratitude to all those who reviewed, especially if you did so more than once. I have gotten many reviews requesting some Inu/Kag chapters, and don't worry. It's all coming in later chapters. In fact, I might even start on those next. Lemme know if you'd prefer more Miroku and Sango or Inuyasha/Kagome.

**Chapter 18: **All is Forgiven

Miroku flipped through the channels as he finished off his waffles. It was Saturday morning, and as usual, Miroku was waiting for Inuyasha or someone to give him a call. He always got one, so why should today be any different? _"Saturday television is such garbage." _Miroku observed silently. There were only two shows Miroku watched on Saturday's; Samurai Champloo and Full Metal Alchemist, on those didn't air until around midnight. He began cycling through the channels for what must've been the sixth time when the phone rang. _"At last!" _Miroku thought. Inuyasha told him on Friday afternoon that he would call, and it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. But taking a quick glance at the caller id, Miroku noticed it wasn't Inuyasha who was calling. It was Sango.

"Hello?" Miroku said, swiftly answering upon knowing who was calling.

"Hi." Sango's voice replied on the other end. "It's me."

"Oh, hey." Miroku greeted, feigning surprise. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, here I am. Fire away." Miroku said.

"In person." Sango corrected.

"Um, okay. Why?" he asked.

"It's just one of those things that can't be said over the phone." Sango explained.

"Okay, should I come over or…?" Miroku trailed off.

"Could I go there? Kohaku and Dad are at home now and I don't really want anyone else around."

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal! Am I invited or not?" Sango yelled a bit too loudly.

"Sure. Come on over." Miroku hung up the phone. He was confused. Why did Sango want to talk to him in person and why couldn't there be anyone else around? She obviously wasn't going to yell at him some more, she could've done that over the phone. Was she even still angry at him? Miroku's train of thought was derailed as he heard a loud knock at his door. "Hey." Miroku greeted her.

"Hi." she responded timidly.

"So what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Miroku inquired.

"Well," Sango began, taking a deep breath and sitting on the sofa before she continued, "I was thinking about what I did earlier this week and…"

"And?"

"And I know it was wrong to accuse you. It was just I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else, and I was thinking about you and Eri and then you arrived and-" Sango was suddenly cut off by Miroku's lips pressed against hers. He didn't need to hear another word. "So, I take it I'm forgiven?" Sango asked with a smile once they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess." Miroku replied. "But I think I might have a little more 'forgiveness' for you up in my room." he finished, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe later, perv."

"Later?" Miroku whined, crestfallen. "Why not now?"

"Because this is your fault too buster. I haven't forgotten about your little flirting." Sango said, giving him a short glare.

"Well, if we did it now maybe it would be taken off your mind!" Miroku argued his case. "Besides, you know you want it as bad as I do." he added with a smirk. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You wish Houshi. You make it sound like I'm a nymphomaniac or something." Sango complained.

"Are you saying you aren't?" Miroku asked. He was answered with an angry glare.

"Are you saying I am?" she asked shrilly.

"Guess it all depends on who you're asking." Miroku said. Bad move. Sango elbowed him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster. "Lighten up." Miroku groaned out as he clutched his belly. "I was only kidding."

"You better have been." Sango replied. Miroku was going to respond, but he was distracted by a knocking on his door. "You expecting anybody?"

"No. I'll be right back." Miroku said as he got up to answer the door. It was the last person he wanted to see. Three guesses who.

"Hi! Mind if I come in?" Eri walked right through the doorway, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Uh, yeah, actually I do. Now's not really a good time."

"Why? I figured you might-" Eri stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Sango seated on the sofa.

"Hello Eri." Sango said a bit too nicely considering she was talking to her mortal enemy.

"Hello…Sango." Eri replied obviously not to happy to see someone was already there. (Think a Jerry-Newman encounter from Seinfeld.) "What's she doing here?" Eri asked Miroku as if Sango wasn't in the same room.

"I was invited. Why are you here?"

"Why'd you invite this bitch?" Eri asked Miroku, ignoring Sango's question.

"What did you call me?" Sango said threateningly before Miroku could answer.

"You heard me bitch." Eri said back boldly.

"When did you start talking to yourself?"

Miroku found himself in a difficult position. He didn't know whether he should play pacifist or let the trash talking continue. He didn't really want to take someone's side, but he wasn't about to stop a girl fight, being how he is.

"I'm not the one who dumped Miroku for a stupid assumption." Eri accused.

"I'm not the one who tried to steal him _despite_ I was aware he was already taken." Sango countered. "Now tell me why you're here."

"It's don't think he minds. I figured he could use some support since his stupid, bitchy excuse for a girlfriend was too blind to notice how special he was and dumped him, hence betraying his trust by indicating she didn't trust him." Eri told her smartly.

"I think he does mind. For your information; he just took his 'stupid, bitchy excuse for a girlfriend', as you so eloquently put it, back and we were about to 'get down to some business.' Kapesh?"

"But you said-" Miroku was about to interject, but Sango kicked him in the shins, thus shutting his mouth for the time being. Eri looked as if to make a comeback, but she stopped and just mumbled "whatever" and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid whore." Sango growled after Eri had departed.

"Uhh, Sango? Don't you think you could've handled that a bit more…" Miroku paused and searched for the right word. "Civilly?"

"No. She needed to be put in her place." Sango smirked, looking back at the door Eri had exited from.

"Whatever. Anyway you were saying we had some business to take care of?" Miroku said with his perverted grin.

"That was just to get rid of her and you know it." Sango said rolling her eyes. Miroku pouted like a sad clown. "Maybe later?" Sango half-said, half-asked. Miroku's expression didn't change. Sango sighed, not believing she was giving in this easily. "Fine, definitely later. Miroku's grin returned.

"I guess that works just as well."


	19. Chapter 19: Dangerous Misunderstanding

**Chapter 19: **Dangerous Misunderstanding

Monday! The most horrible, loathsome, boring day of the week descended upon Kokurum High. Miroku however, didn't seem to mind the day of the week as he walked amongst the halls. We whistled a happy tune and seemed to feel on top of the world. "Hey. Do you think Miroku's acting a little…more optimistic than usual?" a confused Inuyasha asked his female companion.

"He definitely seems to be in a good mood, but I don't see why there should be any problem with that." Kagome replied.

"But look! There's actually a skip in his step! Besides, it's not a problem. I just thought he'd still be all weepy because of Sango." Inuyasha explained.

"True. Hey, maybe they got back together!" Kagome said hopefully.

"Feh, I wouldn't count on it. Inuyasha drawled. "I heard why he got dumped. What he did is unforgivable and definitely sounds like something he'd do."

"You know why they broke up? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked slightly angry, giving him a light smack on the arm.

"Because, knowing you you'd probably launch some stupid, unnecessarily elaborate plan to get them back together, which would be doomed to failure. Wouldn't you?"

"…Maybe." Kagome answered after a pause. "But tell me. I wanna know!" she complained.

"I might tell you. With a little 'motivation'." Inuyasha added with an obvious innuendo on motivation.

"Do I have to?" Kagome sighed.

"If you want to know."

Kagome looked around to check for Hojo. He was standing only several meters away, talking to someone neither could identify. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whined. "Hojo is right over there. Can it wait till later?"

"Nothing doing." Inuyasha responded defiantly. Kagome checked to make sure Hojo was engaged in his conversation with whoever, which he was. She leaned in and gave Inuyasha a quick peck.

"Now will you tell me?" she persisted.

"Hell no! That was so weak! I don't see why you don't just dump his sorry ass." Inuyasha responded, obviously unsatisfied.

"I just can't bring myself to do it. He'd simply break!" Kagome told him, sympathy in her voice.

"Feh! If he's that weak he'll just have to deal with it!" our favorite irate half-breed snorted.

"But he's such a nice guy! He doesn't deserve such cruelty!" Kagome continued to object.

"A likely tale! Am I just sloppy seconds to you Kagome? Am I just for kicks? Considering your outstanding record so far, there isn't much to be said for you and loyalty." Inuyasha yelled accusingly. Tears began to spill down Kagome's face. _"Aw hell." _Inuyasha thought to himself. Thought he would never admit it, it tore him up to see Kagome cry. Especially when it was his fault, which it usually was. "Look, Kagome I didn't mean-" Kagome gave him a glare which told him to shut his mouth and sped up her pace. Inuyasha looked down at his feet sullenly. He didn't follow because he didn't know if he could stand seeing her grief stricken face again.

Kagome had wiped her tears off with the back of her arm but more were sure to come soon. Her tearstained face didn't escape Miroku's notice as she passed him. He quickened himself to keep pace with her and his facial expression changed from ignorant bliss to eager concern. "Have you been crying Kags? What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he put a much needed comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Inuyasha is such a jerk." she managed to sob as the waterworks came again.

"_Oh great." _Miroku said silently. "What'd he do _this _time?" her friend sighed. Kagome told him

what Inuyasha had suggested, that he was just some punk she thought it was fun to fool around with. "Bastard." was all Miroku managed to say in response. "I'll talk to him." Miroku resolved as he turned and walked towards his silver-haired friend. Inuyasha was feeling lower than pond scum, but he put on a mask of frustration, afraid to lose face, crumbling at the sight of a crying girl. "What the hell?" Miroku asked angrily as he approached the morose Inuyasha. "Why on earth would you think you were sloppy seconds to Kagome?"

"If she would just ditch that pathetic Hojo I wouldn't." he growled.

"She just doesn't want to hurt his feelings. You know that!"

"That's such a pathetic excuse! I'm not convinced. That bitch is a dirty, two-timing whore." Miroku could not believe what he was hearing. He knew his friend was just putting on a headstrong, surly tough guy act, but he thought Inuyasha could use a lesson or two in honesty. Miroku delivered a forceful uppercut blow to Inuyasha's chin, flooring him. Inuyasha cursed as he spat out a loose fang and stared up at the infuriated Miroku, dumbfounded. Miroku's glare bore holes through Inuyasha.

"Now you know a tiny fraction of how bad she feels, _half-breed_." Miroku growled, lacing the word 'half-breed' with venom. That stung Inuyasha. In truth Miroku regarded all beings as equal, regardless of blood and race, but he knew insulting Inuyasha for his mixed blood would get to him the most. "You need to think about what you did, friend." He turned his back and walked away. Kagome, who had been watching the confrontation, wore an amused smile, despite the obvious tears still on her face. "I think I managed to make him see it from your point of view." Miroku informed her jokingly. Kagome giggled as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" she asked.

Miroku looked at her as if she was insane "You kidding? I let him off easy." Miroku replied "He deserved what I gave him one hundredfold. I can't believe Inuyasha could be so stupid and inconsiderate! He should consider himself lucky that you even gave him a second look!"

"Oh quit flattering me." Kagome laughed, giving him a playful shove. "I feel better already."

Miroku made a face of mock despair. "Lady Kagome, your words wound my soul so! If one of such intelligence and kindness as you own was to swoon over me, I would willingly grant her every whim!"

Kagome broke into another fit of giggles. "You always know just how to cheer me up don't you?"

"But of course fair Kagome. I didn't become your friend just so I could admire your beauty up close." Miroku said, still using his chivalrous persona.

"Now you're just making fun of me." Kagome mumbled, a blush beginning to tint her cheeks.

"Not at all! I mean every word I say, I swear it so!" Miroku assured her.

"Oh come now, you can't honestly think I'm beautiful?" Kagome asked.

"You can't honestly think so lowly of yourself!" Miroku replied, his comment more of a statement than a question. "You are the most attractive girl I know."

"Really?"

"I'd swear it on my grave." Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, not caring they were both almost five minutes late to class.

"I love you."

"Be careful what you say Kagome, I'm not sure Sango would approve of such declarations." Miroku warned her. She gave Miroku another playful shove.

"You know what I mean." She looked at her watch and noticed the time. "Shit! Miss Tamata is going to kill me. I gotta go." She gave Miroku a peck on the cheek and ran off to class. Miroku smiled, satisfied he had restored, maybe even improved Kagome's mood as we walked to his own class. One person, however, who neither Miroku of Kagome had noticed, was not pleased with the exchange that had just taken place. Inuyasha had seen all that had transpired, as he was still tending to his bleeding gum.

"_That stupid, perverted bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? Just because he loses his girl he thinks he can just steal someone else's from under their noses? Kagome is mine, he will not have her! I'm going to shred that son of a bitch to ribbons!" _

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did ya? I got so few reviews it was inconclusive to which couple I should focus on, so I decided to put in a bit of a twist. If you have a preference let me know! I don't write these stupid fics for my good health. **


	20. Chapter 20: Boys Dont Cry, But Girs Do

**Chapter 20: **Boys Don't Cry…But Girls Sure Do

Today was Miroku's lucky day. Apparently, his 'reward' for helping Kagome with her Inuyasha problem was becoming her anchor for the remainder of the school day. It was mostly to teach Inuyasha to be a bit more appreciative, but Miroku really didn't mind having such an attractive girl hanging on him. Of course, the sword proved double-edged, for at lunch both Miroku and Kagome were receiving glares colder than the arctic from Sango. This didn't escape the notice of either.

"Yo Sango, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked; as to give her an explanation without alerting Inuyasha. Once the two were out of earshot, Kagome opened her mouth to explain but Sango beat her to it.

"You're acting awful cuddly with Miroku today. What's the deal?" Sango asked, not being given enough motivation to get all riled up just yet.

"We're just trying to piss off Inuyasha."

"Why?" Kagome filled in Sango on everything Inuyasha had said earlier in the day and how Miroku had gotten him back for her. "Really? He knocked his fang loose?"

"Yeah." Kagome confirmed. "He must've been pretty angry."

"Kagome, Miroku isn't that nice to everybody. Don't you think it's just a little odd?" Sango questioned uneasily.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's insecurity. "What, you think he's actually attracted to me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes! You know how Miroku works. At first he's just being friendly but before you know it you're falling for him and then he strikes! And in no time I'm dumped and left in the mud!" Sango explained frantically. "All you're doing is provoking him!" Kagome broke out in hysterical laughter. "What are you laughing at? This isn't funny!" Sango hissed.

"Actually, it really is for the following reasons. One: you're jealous and two: you're all insecure because of what happened with Eri. He loves you! Don't be so wary. Like I'd fall for Miroku." Kagome finished in a mumble as she returned to the table.

While Sango and Kagome were having their girl talk, Inuyasha saw his chance to get a word in edgeways with Miroku. "What the hell do you think you're doing punk?" Inuyasha ground out.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked slyly, seeing an opportunity to provoke Inuyasha further. "You sound angry."

"Damn right I'm angry! Who the hell do you think you are? One girl not enough for you?" Inuyasha growled in a dangerously low voice. Miroku just shrugged.

"What can I say? The girls love me! They just can't get enough of me. It's not my fault I'm a chick magnet." Miroku said pompously.

"Look pal, you should be grateful I'm not ripping your throat out right hear and now! Just stay away from my Kagome if you want to live to see another sunset." Inuyasha warned. Miroku chuckled.

"From the looks of it, I'd say she's not _your_ Kagome anymore."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he flexed his claws. Miroku was just begging to get his ass kicked, but luckily for him, the girls were returning at just that moment. Inuyasha lost his threatening demeanor and went back to sulking. Kagome rest her head on Miroku's shoulder and, much too both Inuyasha's and Sango's annoyance Miroku put his arm around her waist.

"You know." Eri, who was already aware of 'the plan', commented. "People are going to start talking about you two."

"Well, maybe they're right to talk." Miroku smirked. This encouraged thought among the whole group. _"I hope Sango doesn't think I'm serious."_

"_Is he serious? He better not be serious. How dare he say that right in front of me!" _Sango asked herself indignantly.

"_He almost sounds serious. I wonder if he knows Sango is suspicious." _Kagome wondered silently.

"_Bastard! How dare he impose on Kagome! His ass is grass!" _Three guesses on whom that was. And the first two don't count.

"_Miroku and Kagome sure are acting friendly towards each other. I wonder what for?" _Who's left? The bell signaling the end of the period rang, so all got up and went to their respective classes.

After school, Sango and Miroku were making their way home. There was very little conversation, due to Sango's silence. Miroku began to wonder. "Sango, you haven't said a single word since we left school. Is something on your mind?"

"Why did you take me back?" Sango asked sullenly.

"What?" Miroku laughed, thinking he misheard.

"Why did you take me back?" she repeated.

"I never let you go babe." Miroku said.

"You know what I'm talking about though." Sango stated.

"Are you serious?"

"Miroku Houshi, answer me this instant!" Sango yelled. Miroku knew she wasn't in the mood to screw around. She only used his full name when she was really upset.

"I love you. I want to be with you Sango. Why else would I have?" Miroku explained.

"If you love me, you wouldn't be coming on to Kagome. Why Miroku? Is one girl not enough for you? Do you suddenly need someone on the side for when the other isn't in the mood?" Sango asked in a cracking voice, tears beginning to well up in her big, brown eyes.

Miroku gave her a quizzical glance. "What on earth are you talking about Sango? I desire no one but you!" he declared.

"Today you seemed quite interested in Kagome." Sango pointed out.

"Oh that? Kagome told me she'd explain the whole thing." Miroku told her.

"She did. I trust Kagome, but you are a different matter altogether. Why did you stand up for Kagome?" Sango continued to accuse and interrogate, choking back the tears that threatened to start falling any minute.

"Why wouldn't I? I've known her since the day she moved here. She's lived next door to me for 5 years. She's my best friend! How could I just stand idly by and let Inuyasha crush her spirit like that?" Miroku asked.

"You knocked his fang out! You've never been the violent type before." Sango reminded him.

"When Kagome told you what he said to her, didn't you want to kill him yourself?" Miroku countered.

"No." Sango stated plainly. Miroku was silent for a moment.

"If you hadn't known I had already given him a sucker punch and a talking to, would you have?"

"Maybe, if I hadn't known he was just caught up in his own insecurities!" Sango admitted.

"I knew that too, but he called my best friend a 'dirty, two-timing whore'!" Miroku shouted back. He had done a very good job of keeping a level head but was beginning to lose patience in his girlfriends trust, rather her lack of trust in him. Sango responded as if she hadn't heard Miroku's last addition to the argument.

"First Eri, now Kagome. What do you find wrong with me Miroku? Am I not attractive enough? Do you need some kind of nymphomaniac to keep you satisfied? What do you want from me?" Sango screamed; letting the tears she could no longer hold back stream down her face. Miroku wiped away her tears, letting his anger melt away. He had never dealt with two crying girls in one day.

"Look, Sango," Miroku began softly, "I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I didn't think you were good enough, but I never wanted any girl but you. I never cheated on you and I swear on the Buddha's Holy Scriptures that I never will. The ruse Kagome and I had planned was only for today, and I never thought Eri was seriously attracted to me. I will never even glance at another girl again if that's what it takes for you to trust me. I know I don't have the best track record, but I've loved you since the first day I met you. If I lose you I doubt I will ever love anyone else. Just tell me what I have to do for you to trust me and it will be done."

Sango smiled through her tears and wiped them away. "Just don't act interested in other girls. I know that most of the time when you flirt you don't mean anything by it, but I've never really been considered the most beautiful girl around, not even by my boyfriends. For some reason I can't help but compare myself to prettier girls. Like Eri and Kagome."

"Well I wouldn't really call you beautiful myself." Miroku said in response. Sango was taken aback and somewhat offended. Until Miroku added; "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how lovely you are." Sango smiled her lovely smile.

"I love you." Sango said before throwing her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him roughly. "You shouldn't ever need to worry about losing me again." she added through their locked lips.


	21. Chapter 21: Fight Fire With Fire

**Chapter 21: **Fight Fire With Fire

Inuyasha walked in to school rather morose. However, his facial expression didn't betray his mood to anybody. He had a slightly evil smirk on his face. That was because he had already planned out his daily agenda, which involved beating Miroku into a bloody pulp. That task followed apologizing to Kagome, something he knew he had to accomplish before she was completely ensnared by Miroku's devious tactics. He spotted Kagome not to far away, conversing with Sango and unfortunately, Miroku. "Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked reluctantly, not believing he was actually going to apologize. He didn't receive a response.

"You hear something Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Me? I hear nothing. How about you Miroku?"

"I thought I heard something faint, but it was probably just my imagination." Miroku said coolly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You know it's me. Can I please talk to you?" he asked Kagome.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Kagome inquired, putting a confuzzled expression on.

"Cut the crap!" Inuyasha commanded sharply. "I really need to talk to you!"

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Kagome, will you just let me get a word in edgeways?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"It's clear Kagome doesn't wish to talk with you. Sango, Kagome, let us be on our way." Miroku interjected as the trio walked away leaving poor Inuyasha behind.

"Damn you woman! I'm trying to apologize, stupid wench!" Inuyasha shouted to the retreating three. He slapped his forehead afterwards, realizing his last comment only increased her annoyance if anything. Inuyasha being the ever-so patient fellow he is didn't have the patience for this. He caught up with the posse and seized Kagome by the wrist. "Look, I came here to apologize and damn I'm going to do it whether you choose to listen of not!" he yelled.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sango said, taking her leave along with Miroku.

"I'm listening." Kagome growled giving Inuyasha a scowl.

"I-I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome just continued to give him her scowl. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's it? That's your apology?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The term 'everything' comes to mind. A little I'm sorry won't fix this dog-boy. This is a grovel-at-my-feet apology kind of situation. I'll admit its pretty impressive coming from _you_, but I'm not going to forgive you for that flimsy apology."

"Well, what else do you want me to say?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That's for you to figure out." Kagome told him. She turned on her heel and left.

This was rather unfair from Inuyasha's point of view. How was he supposed to figure out what Kagome wanted to hear by himself? He wasn't the type who apologized for every little thing. Hell, he wasn't the type who'd apologize for most _anything_ but seeing Kagome hang all over Miroku like that was more than Inuyasha's eyes could take. He slouched off to first period trying to think of an alternative method to receive Kagome's forgiveness.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sango replied, looking up from the essay that was due at the end of their Literature class.

"I need to borrow Miroku again today." Kagome replied.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled back, snapping the pencil in her hand, also receiving a nasty glare from the teacher. "What the bloody hell for?" she hissed. "You said you were only going to keep up that charade for one day!"

"I need him again today. Please?" Kagome begged.

Sango scribbled a few more sentences down before answering. "No! Didn't Inuyasha apologize anyway?"

"Sort of." Kagome snorted. "He said he was sorry."

"That's all? Seems a bit low-key for what he did to you." Sango commented.

"That's why I need to impose some more 'reinforcement'. Come on, one more day!" Kagome continued to plead.

"Can't you find someone else to do it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know who would. What other guy would let me use him to make Inuyasha jealous?" Kagome inquired.

"Koga." Sango told her.

"God no! I'm trying to get Inuyasha to see the consequences of implying something like he did. I don't want him to die, not to mention he'd probably kill Koga in the process as well."

Sango finally gave in and agreed. "Fine, but just one more day."

"But Sango, what if Inuyasha still doesn't get the message?" Kagome whined.

Sango gave her a look. "You like him, don't you?"

"Duh. If I didn't like him why would I be going through all this trouble?" Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You like _him_?" Sango unbelievingly asked.

"Yeah, like I said I wouldn't be doing all this just to force an apology out of him. I would just forgive him flat out, but the things he said were just so…" Sango put a hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about Inuyasha." Sango sighed.

"Who else would you be talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I was talking about Miroku." Sango said.

"Miroku? What on earth would give you the impression that I like Miroku?"

"I just don't get why you so desperately need Miroku to make Inuyasha jealous. He'll get the message and apologize eventually." Sango explained.

"Inuyasha? He wouldn't swallow his pride for a million dollars." Kagome objected.

"That's your opinion. You sure you don't like Miroku?" Sango asked again, her suspicion never failing.

"Yes! What makes you so sure I like him? I mean he's an awesome guy and all, but I just don't really go for guys like him."

"You went out with him not too long after you moved here." Sango reminded her.

"That was then, this is now." Kagome assured her.

"If you say so. Remember you only have him for today."

"Okay…" Kagome compromised with a sigh.

It was lunch period but it was ten minutes in and Inuyasha still hadn't showed up. "I wonder where he's at." Kagome said. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Kagome, do we really need to continue our little ploy? Inuyasha's probably planning to kill me twice and throw me off the top of the tallest building he can find." Miroku complained.

"Come on, just for today, then no more, I swear to God." Kagome promised.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this to see Inuyasha pathetically beg for forgiveness." Miroku reluctantly agreed.

At this moment Inuyasha entered the cafeteria. He had his arm around and was talking to a girl who was very tall, almost as tall as he was. Sango, Kagome, Eri and Miroku all knew the girl. Her name was Kikyo. "What the hell is he doing with her?" Kagome asked sharply. Her three friends shrugged.

"Beats me." Eri and Miroku replied in unison.

"Perhaps he's giving up. Maybe he really is that desperate to hold on to his pride." Sango suggested. Inuyasha wasn't by any means giving up though. Unable to find a better alternative to apologizing, he had decided to play Kagome at her own game.

"I didn't know Inuyasha even had the capability to mack a girl. Maybe he's not completely hopeless after all." Miroku remarked. As Inuyasha and Kikyo approached the table, Inuyasha looked up and noticed Kagome was glaring. His smug smirk grew at the satisfaction of knowing his plan was working. Kagome wasn't about to let him win. Out of absolutely nowhere she threw her arms around Miroku's neck and crushed her lips against his. The eyes of all who were watching widened in shock, especially Sango's and Inuyasha's, which grew to the size of dinner plates. After about 10 seconds, Kagome finally broke away from Miroku. Eri and Kikyo continued staring, but Miroku received the same look from Sango and Inuyasha. Good thing looks couldn't kill. Or Miroku would've been as dead as they come.


	22. Chapter 22: Another Point of View

**Chapter 22: Another Point of View**

Bloody hell! I had to have the worst luck in the world. Four times this week I've had either my girlfriend (who's backhand is fairly impressive) or a half-demon (who's unusually irritable) very angry with me. Now, for the fifth time _this week_, they were pissed again, both at the same time. What I didn't understand was why they were angry at _me_. I didn't even _do_ anything! _She_ kissed _me_, and now I suffer the consequences? Inuyasha flexed his claws menacingly.

"You and me, outside. Now." Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, can't it wait? Why don't we just sit and eat?" Kikyo asked rhetorically. "Besides, I hardly think she's worth the effort."

Kagome ignored the snide comment. "Yes Inuyasha. SIT with us." she suggested, Inuyasha performing his famous face plant. Unluckily for me, Sango wasn't so easily pacified. I was roughly seized by the wrist and dragged away from the table. Sango just glared at me.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." she said through gritted teeth.

"An explanation! How am I supposed to explain that! I got kissed by Kagome. Forcibly, no less! And you want _me_ to explain?" I argued.

"Oh, so she forced you huh? Well that was one hell of a fight you were putting up."

"She caught me off guard! Besides, that would've given away the ruse. Kagome would have to cave." I continued to bluster in my defense.

"Then you should've let her! Is her love life more important than us?" Sango yelled.

"Well, no but she is my best friend! I do hold her problems in high regard. Can't you cut me a little slack? It's not like I asked her to kiss me!"

"You know what? You're right." Sango agreed.

"I am?" I had expected one of her ridiculous ultimatums like, 'It's me or her.' or something, even though I didn't even want Kagome. Well, it's not like I'd _mind_ but two girls at once is strictly against my policy.

"Yes, you're absolutely right. This isn't your fault at all. It's hers! That bitch is so dead!" Sango declared, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, Sango, don't do that!" I groaned. "She couldn't help it! Inuyasha was winning what she started, she _had_ to something drastic!"

(Transfer back to third person)

While Miroku and Sango were quarrelling over whether Kagome's extreme course of action was justified, Kagome and Eri were wondering how Miroku was doing. "Well, he still has all his body parts, and he's still moving. That's a good sign." Eri informed Kagome.

"I hope I didn't get him in too much trouble." Kagome said.

"You kidding? I'm surprised he's lasted this long. She dumped him for some flirting that he wasn't even serious about." Eri reminded her. "I don't think a ten-second Frencher would get less punishment."

"Yeah, but when you two flirted, he flirted back. He didn't kiss me back. Besides the fact that you were trying to steal him made it worse." Kagome countered.

"Oh, don't act like your not." Eri replied in her 'give me a break' tone.

"I'm not! I'm just using him to make Inuyasha jealous enough to apologize. We had a deal." Kagome protested.

"You may think that but that kiss looked pretty real to me." Eri argued back.

"It had to, or Inuyasha wouldn't have been fooled. Besides, I already went out with him once, it didn't work. End of story." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, but I would suspect he's hotter now than he was in the eighth grade, is he not?" Eri asked slyly.

"I don't think of him that way. He's my best friend. And as my best friend he is totally off limits." Kagome declared.

"You know, professionals say more long-lasting relationships start as friendships." Eri continued.

"Damn it Eri, quit trying to make me steal Sango's boyfriend. She'd kill me. Even if I did want to steal him, it probably wouldn't work." Kagome reminded her.

"You wouldn't lose to that tomboy! And Miroku wouldn't let Sango kill you if you were his girlfriend. Inuyasha is a total punk, and he seems interested in that Kikyo girl. He doesn't deserve you, and Miroku is practically yours for the taking! She's probably dumping him right now." Kagome just gave her a look. Eri put up her hands is defense. "But if you insist you don't want him, I wouldn't lose to her a second time." Eri boasted.

"You didn't lose last time. You gave up. You even gave him advice on how to get her back." Kagome said.

"My stupid conscience made me feel sympathetic. I won't let _that_ happen again." Eri huffed.

"Just remember, if he _is_ getting dumped, you can't go after him until I'm through with my plan."

"Plan?" Eri asked confusedly.

"To make Inuyasha jealous." Kagome replied.

"I still think deep down you want Miroku." Eri mumbled.

"Oh, shut up. Who are you to make fun of me anyway? You want him too." Kagome grumbled.

"You are aware you just said I want him _too_ aren't you?" Eri asked triumphantly.

"I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Sure you didn't." Eri laughed rolling her eyes.

Eri and Miroku had their next class together and Eri decided to see what Miroku thought of her theory. "You know Miroku I think Kagome has the hots for you." Eri told him with a wink.

Miroku grinned. "Eri, you know that kiss was just to make Inuyasha jealous."

"Don't you think it was bit extreme though? It's not like Inuyasha was sucking face with that other girl. And she should've known that would make Sango break up with you, but she did it without hesitation." Eri said.

"Sango didn't dump me. The problem is though, now she's all angry at Kagome, so now I have to be able to protect Kagome without making Sango think I'm actually attracted to her. I hate it when I'm stuck being the middleman." Miroku explained.

"You don't think Kagome is attractive?" Eri asked.

"Come on now, I'd have to be blind to think that." Miroku laughed. "Just because I'm not attracted to her doesn't mean I don't think she's hot."

"Hotter than Sango?" Eri continued.

"Uhh…" Miroku stalled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her you said so." Eri promised.

"She'd probably kill me if she knew I thought that." Miroku said ruefully.

"Sango is awfully jealous. I don't see why you don't just dump her. She barely let's you help out your best friend, and she jumps to conclusions all the time!" Eri exclaimed.

"She does get jealous easily, but I can stand it." Miroku responded.

"Then you're my hero." Eri joked. "You know, if I was your girlfriend, I wouldn't get jealous so easily. I'm not the jealous type, but I couldn't help but get a little jealous over you. That would only be if you left me though. If you were doing something like you are for Kagome now, I'd trust you."

Miroku laughed. "That's why you're my favorite." he joked back.

"And Kagome, she's so patient! I have no idea how she can still like Inuyasha even after what he said about her! And now he's hitting on that other girl, and she still stands for it!"

"The worst part is that she doesn't even know the whole of it." Miroku added.

"What do you mean? Was he fooling around that girl before Kagome got angry at him?" Eri asked.

"I've said too much already."

"Miroku, whatever it is you know you have to tell Kagome! Inuyasha is so not worth it, yet she still wants him! If you were really best friends you wouldn't keep things from her!" Eri cried.

"Look, I've already screwed up my own relationship once, and I'm on the verge of doing it again. Besides, I can't trick on Inuyasha. Guys just don't do that." Miroku said lamely in his defense.

"If she finds out that you knew something and you didn't tell her she'll never want to speak to you again. Do you really think Inuyasha is right for Kagome?" Eri asked sternly.

"I don't know." Miroku admitted.

"If you don't tell her whatever it is you know, I let her know you have a secret." Eri threatened.

"Eri, please don't. I already have one problem on my hands, and you're putting me in a lose-lose situation!" Miroku pleaded.

"I'm doing this for your own good! Can't you see that it's you that should be with Kagome, and not that punk of a half-breed! Kagome is so right for you and Sango is so…not." Eri finished with in lack of a better word. "If you don't tell her today or tomorrow, I will."

"But if I do tell her, not only will I have broken my code, but it'll be enough to convince Sango I really do want Kagome!" Miroku begged.

"That's the way it should be. Then you and Kagome will both be freed from your mismatched relationships." Eri said curtly.

"What if you're wrong? What if Kagome doesn't have the hots for me? What if Kagome just likes Inuyasha too much? Then Kagome will just be angry at me for keeping it from her!

"And what if I'm right? What if Kagome is the one you're meant to be with? What if she does finally realize Inuyasha is not good? You two say you're friends but you let each other be abused like this! You've got until the end of this week to tell her." Eri said, leaving Miroku crestfallen.

**A/N: Okay I lied in seventeen. Eri is definitely a total bitch.**


	23. Chapter 23: He Doesn't Love Me!

**Chapter 23: **He Doesn't Love Me!

"_Damn her! Damn that devil of a woman! Has it become her personal goal in life to screw me over?" _Miroku yelled to himself in his mind as he slammed his locker closed. He had been thinking that same thought, or another thought along those lines since sixth period. While he respected the fact that Eri's intentions were good, whereas last time she was simply trying to mess up part of his life for personal gain that simply wasn't enough. _"Kagome and me together? What an absurd thought! That would never work." _His train of thought was interrupted by Sango yelling his name for the third time.

"Have you gone deaf?" Sango asked.

"Sorry, I was distracted. I have been placed in a deplorable position and it's been occupying my mind." Miroku said.

"Why don't you tell me what's up? Maybe I can help." Sango offered.

"I was talking to Eri…"

"Stupid whore." Sango interrupted.

"Anyway, I was talking to her and I kind of let slip that I knew something about Inuyasha that Kagome should know too. I don't want to tell Kagome because it will hurt her feelings, but Eri threatened to tell Kagome I had a secret if I don't tell Kagome myself by the end of the week." Miroku explained.

"I don't even understand why you associate yourself with that girl."

"Okay, this was before I knew her ultimate goal is to destroy my life. Where's your famous sage advice?"

"Well, for starters quit telling Eri things." Sango suggested.

"Can we put that aside for the moment? What about Kagome?" Miroku yelled back.

"Obviously, you have to tell her first chance you get." Sango suggested. "Putting it off will only make it more difficult. Luckily, Kagome is pretty rational, so if you just tell her why you didn't let her know sooner she'll forgive you."

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't get the idea that I have feelings for her." Miroku replied.

"Why would she think that?"

"Let us count the ways. First I let her cry on my shoulder when she gets hurt by Inuyasha. Then, I let her use me to force Inuyasha to apologize. Followed by the kiss and topped of by disclosing this last piece of vital information, that makes four reasons." Miroku summarized.

"You never told me what this vital information of yours is. What is it?" Sango inquired.

"I think everyone will be better off not knowing. I'm only telling Kagome because it involves her. Otherwise I'm keeping it confidential." Miroku said.

"If you say so. Why don't we spend sometime over at my place, and I'll take all this business off your mind." Sango tempted him.

Miroku chuckled. "You know babe, I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Who said I needed influence? Besides, it's been over a month. That's no way to live." Sango added.

"You don't need to give me more reasons. You had me sold from the start." Miroku replied with a wink.

Kagome's journey home was the earthly manifestation of hell. She had to endure fifteen minutes of Eri reciting her list of reasons why she should give up on Inuyasha and pursue 'another campaign', as Eri had so delicately put it. Obviously a euphemism for Miroku. Kagome had long since stopped listening, but figured Eri must be coming up on fifty some reasons. That was too much for Kagome. She exploded.

"God Eri SHUT. THE. HELL. UP! I don't know _why_ you think I so desperately need to be with Miroku but I can tell you right now it's not going to happen! Sango is Miroku's girlfriend! Understand? Not me, Sango and it's going to stay that way so just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Touchy, touchy! It's not my fault you can't accept the truth." Eri said in her defense.

"Go away. I've known both of those guys 48 times longer than you have, and your reasoning is definitely flawed. They both have their good and bad sides, but Miroku and me? Hell, it even sounds wrong just saying it!"

"Okay, you _do _have a four year jump on me," Eri admitted. "but I'm an excellent judge of character."

"Whatever. If Inuyasha's so terrible, why don't you go torment him for a while?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"I would, but I don't know what gets him ticked."

"Everything." Kagome informed her, rolling her eyes at the irony of this truth.

"Well next time I see him I will. He could use a piece of mind, that bastard." Eri commented.

"He's no worse than you." Kagome mumbled, just loud enough for Eri to hear.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eri, you're trying to break up the same couple twice in one week. I'm beginning to think you have some kind of grudge against Sango, though I don't even want to guess why. You don't even know her."

"I know her well enough to tell she's not exactly the best girlfriend out there and that Miroku deserves better. Like you." Eri said with emphasis on 'like you'.

"Don't you ever talk about anything else? Sango and Miroku are perfect for each other. The only flaw is that Sango gets jealous easily, but that proves just how much she likes Miroku." Kagome explained.

"Quit thinking so logically! Besides, it also proves she doesn't trust him." Eri argued.

"If you knew his dating history, you wouldn't trust him either. He's been with more girls than I care to count, and he doesn't even like half of them."

"Then what makes you so sure he likes Sango?" Eri asked.

"He doesn't like her. He is fucking in love with her. He's made it fairly obvious even before they went out. You know that necklace Sango always wears? Miroku got it for her; it cost him ten months salary. I won't bore you with the details but he's always performed random acts of kindness that are pretty conclusive evidence he loves her." Kagome explained, determined to convince Eri her plot was futile.

"Random acts of kindness you say? Like the way he comforted you when Inuyasha hurt your feelings? Or the way he let you use him to teach Inuyasha a lesson?"

"Right. Exactly like that." It took Kagome a few moments to realize that she had just agreed with Eri's reasoning. "I hate it when you do that." she grumbled to a smirking Eri. "But he always does stuff like that for me. It makes sense considering we're best…" Kagome trailed off when she noticed Eri was looking even smugger than when Kagome agreed with her the first time.

"You just admitted it twice yourself Kagome. That's conclusive evidence he loves you just as much as he loves Sango, if not more so." she said mockingly.

"It sounded different in my head. Look, I know Miroku loves me, but he's not _in love_ with me!" Kagome said in an attempt to save her side of the argument.

"Ah, tomato to-mah-toe." Eri replied nonchalantly.

"Didn't I tell you to go away!"

"Fine. Remember, if you deny it for much longer you'll lose your chance with him." Eri said as she walked off.

"I don't have a chance with him _now_! Nor do I want one!" Kagome yelled to Eri's retreating form. She snorted. Eri just didn't get it. She wasn't in love with Miroku…right?


	24. Chapter 24: No Such Luck

**Chapter 24: **No Such Luck

Eri (insert Wicked Witch of the West theme music) scanned the hallways for her next 'target'; Inuyasha. She would've asked Kagome, Miroku, or Sango if any of them had seen the hanyou, but Kagome and Miroku were avoiding her. They didn't want to play any more of her stupid mind games. And Sango, well, Sango just plain didn't like her. Eri's face lit up when she spotted Inuyasha slinking along the corridor, looking as angry with the world as ever. "Good morning Inuyasha! How are you today?" Eri asked, sounding innocent enough to the casual bystander. Inuyasha responded with a grunt. "I'm doing fine thanks. How is Kagome?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Inuyasha mumbled in response. "Why don't ask her?"

"Yeah. Or I suppose I could ask Miroku, couldn't I?" Eri said.

"Miroku? What makes you think he'd know?"

"Well, Miroku ought to know how his girlfriend is doing." Inuyasha stared at her blankly.

"Back up a second, you lost me. Did you just say Kagome was Miroku's girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, it's not official yet, but it will be fairly soon." Eri told him with a smirk.

"What happened to Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Him? She dumped him the other day. Didn't you know?"

"So what you're saying is Kagome is available now?" Inuyasha continued with his questionings.

"Yeah, technically, until Miroku…"

"Aw, hell no!" Inuyasha cut her off. "Miroku isn't going to be doing anything!" Inuyasha declared as he turned around and marched off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, what do you mean Miroku isn't going to be doing anything?" Eri asked, chasing after him.

"Kagome is _my_ girl! I'll be damned if I'm going to let him go and snatch her right from under my nose." Inuyasha growled.

"Two problems with your plan. First of all, Kagome is not your girl. You speak like she's an inanimate object one can own, which she isn't. Second, you can tell they totally have it for each other. Kagome isn't going to give up a chance with Miroku, no offence to you of course." Eri explained.

"None taken and I happen to have a solution for both of those problems. I didn't mean she was my girl the way you interpreted it, and I'll rip Miroku to shreds if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes to remove any obstacles." Inuyasha countered.

"Ripping Miroku to shreds won't improve Kagome's opinion of you." Eri reminded him.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Inuyasha said.

"_This is going all wrong! Telling Inuyasha they were practically a couple now was supposed to discourage him, not provoke him!" _Eri silently said to herself. When Inuyasha came across Kagome, she was indeed in the company of Miroku. He was about to tell Kagome the little secret he had been hiding when she was seized by the shoulders and spun 180 degrees to face Inuyasha.

"Oh." Kagome said upon seeing who, uninvited, had grabbed her and turned her away from who she was talking to. "It's you. Do you mind waiting a moment? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Kagome snapped.

"This can't wait." Inuyasha suddenly put his arm around her waist, pulled her in and kissed her. Before Kagome could even recover from the initial shock Eri broke the two apart.

"Time out!" she turned on Inuyasha, anger present in her facial features. "Who do you think you are? You think you can just strut up to Kagome and violate her like that? I ought to-"

"Eri," Kagome began cutting her friend off. "I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but I think I can handle it. However, I would like to know what that was all about."

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I said and anything I may have said or done that has annoyed or angered you in the past. I know it was kind of presumptuous of me to jump to a stupid conclusion like I did, but…well, I guess I don't really have an excuse it's just that I can't help being a little jealous because I…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Because you…?" Kagome asked, cueing him to continue.

"Because I, uh I-I l-lo, uh…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I think what he's trying to say is he loves you." Miroku interrupted.

"Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes." Inuyasha admitted, his ears drooping. "Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kagome looked down and stroked her chin as if seriously considering it.

"I guess, but before I do can you do one thing for me?" Kagome asked.

"You name it."

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha found himself in an all too familiar position. It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not leap up and start shouting at Kagome, but he knew that would just be blowing his chance at resolution.

"There." Inuyasha said with a regretful smile on his face, despite the blood began to trickle out of his nostrils. "Feel better?"

"A little." Kagome answered with a big smile. She turned back to Miroku. "So what was it that you had to tell me that was so urgent?" What he was about to tell her was that Inuyasha had been fooling around with Kikyo long before he and Kagome had their fight, but Inuyasha's choice timing left Miroku deciding he could handle the guilt of keeping something from his friend.

"You know, it's not really that important. Just forget about it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Kagome conceded. She took off towards class. Inuyasha was about to follow, but Miroku grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look buddy, I'm taking a hit for you, but if you continue anything that may be going on between you and that Kikyo chick I won't be able to let Kagome go on without knowing about it. And if you break her heart I will break you. Is that clear?" Miroku hissed into Inuyasha's ear.

"Crystal. Thanks for helping me out." Inuyasha said gratefully.

"I'm not helping you out. You owe me big time now." Miroku joked as Inuyasha took of after his reclaimed girlfriend.

"Miroku! Kagome forgave him!" Eri frantically complained. "You're just going to let her forgive him like that? You have to do something about it!"

"Why? What would I want to do about it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's life is going to be a mess if she sticks with that jealous two-timing dog! Why can't either of you see that you and her are like this?" Eri wailed, crossing her index and middle fingers. "You two deserve each other!"

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, we're both happy the way we are now. Can't you just deal with it?"

"But think! You're too good for that Sango girl you're with now!" Eri continued to complain.

"Maybe, but the heart seldom listens to reason." Miroku responded ever so wisely.

"But Kagome loves you! She said so herself!" Eri attempted to convince him in a last ditch effort. "She told me so yesterday, I swear!"

Miroku grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Eri, if that were true do you really think she would've accepted Inuyasha's apology? Besides, I have that effect on many women, and they still manage."

"The only reason she accepted Inuyasha's apology is because you are with Sango. I bet its killing her inside."

"Eri, there's no way in heaven or hell I'm going to be forced to choose between Sango and Kagome. If it ever came to that, I'd kill myself before I'd sacrifice one's happiness for the others." Miroku claimed.

"So you'd rather die and hurt them both than hurt one and make the other blissful? I don't see the logic in that at all." Eri commented.

"I have to admit, I'd never thought about it from that point of view, but that's going off-topic. Just leave her be. If she's truly unhappy I'll be able to tell soon enough and if it comes to that, I might give an iota of consideration the aspect. For now, just go away and worry about your own love life rather than that of others." Miroku decisively ended the conversation and left to his class, leaving Eri very dejected.

**A/N:** There. I hope all of those who were fearful I would make this Mir/Kag are satisfied. As tempting as the thought was, that was never my original intention and making this a Mir/Kag fic now would make my world perspective pretty twisted. I might change it later, or just write and entirely different story with a Kag/Mir pairing, but San/Mir is my overall favorite, and making that pairing how it is in the series compels me to do the same with Kagome and Inuyasha. If you support me making it Kag/Mir, or would rather I keep it how it is; feel free send a review with your opinion.


	25. Chapter 25: Hothead

**Chapter 25: **Hothead

Miroku threw the last of what he needed into his pack and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Feeling the day had been justified in his case, he was looking forward to slacking off for the remainder of the afternoon or more preferably, spending some 'quality time' with his Sango. Whichever of the two presented itself. He turned to leave but his way was blocked by a very pissed Inuyasha. "Uh, hey. What's up dude? You don't look too pleased."

"That's because I'm not too pleased." Inuyasha growled.

"Why not? You got Kagome back. I thought you'd be happy about that." Miroku said.

"I am happy about that. However, you trying to steal Kagome from me I don't find very amusing." Inuyasha replied.

"Go back, you lost me. Did you just imply I was trying to steal Kagome from you?" Miroku asked.

"No. I wasn't implying, I was telling you flat-out. I don't mix words." Inuyasha answered him firmly.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be back together. Hell you were thanking me for it several hours ago! Why would I help you if I wanted Kagome for myself?" Miroku protested.

"I don't know but I've found it's better to act first and ask questions later." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and Miroku prepared do defend himself against any move Inuyasha might make, but before the angry albino could strike he was sent to the floor as if by some strange gravitational phenomenon.

"Calm down Inuyasha! On what grounds do you make such a ridiculous assumption?" Kagome (who had caused the 'strange gravitational phenomenon') scolded.

"Well, I _did_ happen to notice you two were awfully cuddly for the past few days! I'm not blind you know." Inuyasha snapped.

"So? He's my best friend after all. There was nothing wrong with him consoling me after you trampled my feelings as if I had none!" Kagome argued back.

"Call it whatever you want, I didn't like it!" Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. "You just watch how close you get to Kagome buddy. I've got my eye on you." Inuyasha warned him.

"Excuse me? Who are _you_ to say what I can and cannot do? It's not my fault you're too jealous to let me make Kagome feel better, or that you're too insensitive to keep mind of her feelings. I'll stop comforting Kagome once you quit making her miserable, thank you very much." Miroku boldly told Inuyasha, prodding him in the chest.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? You want to start something?" Inuyasha asked aggressively. Miroku gave no response. "If you're looking for trouble, you've found it. "Bring it on, that is, if you have the courage to take me." he instigated.

"I aint exactly itching for a fight, but I have to admit, the way your sounding now makes it seem like you need to be put in your place." Miroku observed, not wanting to begin a fight. Besides, it might seem like they were fighting over Kagome, and he didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea.

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" Inuyasha lunged towards Miroku, but Kagome held him back. "Let go of me Kagome. I'll tear that pervert limb from limb!"

"Inuyasha, don't get so worked up! I don't want to see either of you getting hurt!" Kagome pleaded.

"Oh, I see how it is. Protecting your little boyfriend huh?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"Hey! I was looking out for your safety too you know!" Kagome replied in her defense, releasing Inuyasha.

"Do you really think he could lay a finger on me?"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "You don't want to hear the answer to that, trust me." Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed Miroku leaving.

"Running are you? Feh. Coward!" Inuyasha goaded.

"Civility and cowardice are two totally different attributes Inuyasha. You could use a lesson on the former." Miroku advised. Inuyasha gave him an utterly perplexed look.

"What the hell are you babbling about? Civility and attributes and formers. What's all that gobbledygook supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Look it up." Miroku told him, not wanting to waste time explaining his 'gobbledygook' to the thick-as-two-short-planks crossbred canine.

Eri had noticed the little confrontation and jogged out the building after Miroku. "Hey there." she said. "I noticed how you stood up for yourself and for Kagome against Inuyasha. Are you sure you don't even have a little feeling of love towards her?"

"Here's some advice for you Eri. Stop meddling in the love lives of others and work on something else for a while." Miroku suggested.

"I'm not meddling. I'm trying you help you out, but you won't let me!" she complained.

"Call what you will, but stop it. In fact, never try to help me out again. Ever. Besides, whatever you're trying to do, you're failing miserably. The only one who's managed to screw anything up so far is Inuyasha, and that's his area of expertise. Why don't you try to find something _you're_ really good at?"

"I _am_ really good at playing matchmaker. Or at least I was in Tokyo. People here just think so differently it's confusing. I just need some time to get used to it." Eri said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Do all Tokyo girls try to, ahem, 'play matchmaker'? Kagome likes to try and set people up if she thinks they'd make a good pair." Miroku responded, hoping he could steer the subject away from himself and Kagome.

"I know, but she can't set herself up can she? That's why I'm here. Problem is I'm the only one who has the eyes good enough to tell you two belong together." she explained.

"So you're right and everyone else is wrong huh? Ever stop to think maybe it's you who's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Couldn't be. I'm never wrong." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You can tell yourself that as much as you want, it still won't be true."

"Hey! What are you implying?" Eri asked with mock indignant.

"Oh don't get all prissy on me. Everybody's wrong sometimes. There is perfection only in God."

"I'm not getting prissy, and when I said I was never wrong I was only joking. However, in this case I know I'm right." she claimed.

"Get some support before being so positive your assumption is correct. It's hard to believe when everybody disagrees with you. Or even better, just give up." Miroku proposed.

"Never! Why don't you want to be with Kagome? Don't you find her attractive?" Eri asked.

"Of course I do, but I have reasons for not wanting to be with her. First, we're both happy the way we are. Second, I've already had my chance with her. Third, it would be awkward and fourth taking someone else's girl is strictly against my policy. Haven't I already explained this to you?"

"Refresh my memory. Why would it be so awkward?"

"You never give up, do you?" Miroku sighed.

"Not until I'm convinced."

"We've been friends for four years. Diving into a relationship would be weird. In addition, Inuyasha and Sango wouldn't be too pleased. Being in their company would be hard if they even wanted to stay friends with us." Miroku elaborated.

"Wouldn't Kagome be worth all that though?"

"Kagome would be worth anything _if_ I was in love with her, and keep in mind that's a very big 'if'. I refuse to explain why Kagome and I won't work to you again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be couch potatoing and snacking on junk until my ass aches." Miroku took his leave and trotted up the walk that led to his house, once again leaving Eri to think on another way to get the stubborn pair of Miroku and Kagome together.


	26. Chapter 26: Blackmail

**A/N: **Here's another authors note to clear one or two things up. So don't review telling me to do things I cover in this cliff note. First of all, despite numerous reviews telling me to kill off Eri, her character will not be getting killed. If I were writing a feudal fiction I might to please the readers, but in a modern day fiction it's not that easy. Also, this fiction will remain a Sango/Miroku pairing. I never really planned to make it a Kagome/Miroku pairing, but I like to collect input for future reference and if I had got enough reviews telling me to change it I might've for popularities sake. Finally, once this fic is done, I'll be putting out a new one, entitled An Imperial Fairytale. I've already written the first chapter and plan to begin the second one after I'm done writing this.

Here's response to reviewers. I wish I could cover them all, but I am working on a time frame here.

**NekoYasha101: **You're right, I am itching to write a Kagome/Miroku fic but I couldn't tell you when I might be getting to it.

**inulover4391: **Thank you for the doughnuts.

**Muffins McKenzie: **Sorry, Eri won't be getting hit with any trucks.

**Kasai to Kasumi: **I think the Kagome/Miroku pairing is awesome, but Miroku/Sango definitely out-ranks the former by a long shot.

**danger girl: **Sango and Miroku is my favorite couple too.

**kagomente: **Happy Birthday!

That's all for now. So after that unnecessarily long authors note her comes Chapter 26!

**Chapter 26: **Balckmail

Summer had finally come to the students of Kokorum High. 'The group' jubilantly made their way home after the final day of school. "God I am so glad schools finally over. Free time, suntans and sleeping in are definitely in order. And who knows? Maybe your bitchy friend will finally stop pestering us, eh Kags?" Sango added as if an afterthought.

"Come on, she's not _that _bad!" Kagome spoke in Eri's undeserved defense.

"Do you think you and Miroku belong together? Do you think it's necessary to spend 24 hours a day trying to convince others so?" Sango countered. Kagome gave no response.

"I'm all for Eri shutting her trap, but I do wish school could continue for a few more weeks. Miniskirts and short shorts finally come into season, but do the males get to drink in the full experience en masse? No, school has to end. At least I'll still get to see my two favorite ladies here nearly everyday." Miroku said throwing one arm over Kagome's shoulder and the other over Sango's. He was smacked upside the head spontaneously by three different hands.

"Don't get any ideas you pervert." the two girls said, once again in unison.

"Keep that lecherous eye of yours off Kagome you sick bastard!" Inuyasha shouted a bit two loudly.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Ah! Wench!"

"Sit again! Now did we learn a little something from this adventure?" Kagome scolded as she leaned over Inuyasha's sprawled form.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied, his voice muffled by the hard earth.

"Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry Miroku. You're not a sick bastard." Inuyasha grumbled in forced apology.

"Good boy!" Kagome congratulated.

"Damn it Kagome! If you treat me like a dog one more time I'll dump you faster than you can say 'sit'!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That'd be fine by me. I have a more than suitable replacement right here." Kagome boasted, leaning her head affectionately on Miroku's shoulder. She gave Sango a quick wink to indicate she was just goading poor Inuyasha.

"You're bluffing." Inuyasha half-guessed, half-stated.

"Only one way to find out!" Kagome dared him.

"Feh. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend monk." Inuyasha used as an excuse. But Kagome knew better than to believe that was his reason.

"I realize the irony in you calling me a monk and I don't appreciate your sarcasm." Miroku said solemnly.

"Don't mind him you two. You know how Inuyasha is." Kagome said in her loves defense.

"How long do you plan to use that 'sit therapy' you demonstrated on Inuyasha Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I figure if I keep it up all summer he might have a smidgen of tact by the beginning of senior year." Kagome estimated.

"I fear this is where we part ways friends. Sango and I must depart. I trust we shall coordinate a hang out plan tomorrow?" Miroku said in a fancy farewell.

"Why do Sango and you have to leave? Why don't we all chill somewhere?" Inuyasha asked, for once putting aside his I-hate-the-world-and-everyone-in-it attitude.

"We have err…plans." Sango replied.

"Come on." Kagome insisted. "What do you and Miroku have to do that you couldn't let Inuyasha and me in on?"

"That, you really don't want to know." Miroku answered for the both of them.

"Yes we do! Tell us." Inuyasha ordered sternly.

"Hey, who do you think you're ordering around pal? We don't gotta say anything if we don't wanna!" Miroku argued. Kagome, who had been thinking about what Sango and Miroku might be doing that they wouldn't want Inuyasha and her around for, caught on. She grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him away.

"Come on Inuyasha, we don't want to know." Kagome told him.

"I wanna know, I wanna know! Don't you?" Inuyasha complained.

"I already know. I'll tell you when they aren't around, 'kay? I don't want them getting angry at me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked sulky but didn't protest.

"Kagome will probably figure it out you know. She's not so ditsy to miss something this obvious." Miroku reminded Sango as he watched the other two leave.

"It's no biggie. One of us probably would've told them eventually anyway. Being our best friends, were obliged to tell them everything, right?" Sango said.

"I suppose. But you _do_ remember what happened the last time you let Kagome in on one of our little secrets, don't you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but the idea she gave everybody turned out to be true afterwards. Besides, it died down after a while. Enough talking, don't we have 'plans' we need to execute?" Sango said seductively.

"You've become quite the dirty girl, haven't you?"

"So? That doesn't answer my question."

Miroku flashed a grin. "Indeed."

A satisfied Miroku lay on Sango's bed with his hands behind his head. Sango closed her eyes and rest her head on his chest. He had nowhere to be, so why not force Miroku to stay a little bit longer? The answer arrived in the form of an opened door and a very startled and disgusted younger brother. "Hey Sango do you know where…" Kohaku trailed off as he witnessed the horrific (to him at least) scene before him. One arm hand flew to his face to block his view as the other slammed the door closed "Ahhh! My eyes, my eyes!" the poor boy wailed. Miroku sat bolt upright.

"You didn't tell me your brother was home!" he hissed.

"I didn't think it was important." Sango shrugged.

"You thought wrong; very, very wrong!" Miroku shouted.

"Geez Miroku, calm down. We'll sort this out." Sango said all too calmly.

"We? Why me? He's your brother!" Miroku complained.

"Because you were there too."

When both Sango and Miroku were garbed they exited the bedroom to find Kohaku slumped up against the hallway wall, staring at the door with frightened look on his face. He appeared to be in a traumatized state.

"I think he's in a traumatized state." Miroku commented.

"Kohaku?" Sango said softly, squatting down to his level "Can you hear me?" he slowly nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry you got exposed to that but you really should knock before entering." Sango continued

"You should lock your door if you're doing something like that!" Kohaku accused.

"I'll keep that in mind. Just please knock before you go into my room form now on. And don't tell Dad." Sango pleaded.

"No worries on that first part. Now, not telling Dad might be a little harder. It depends." Kohaku said.

"Depends? What on?" Miroku asked, fearful of his safety if Sango's father were to find out.

"On how much that information is worth to you two." Kohaku answered slyly.

"Fine you little swindler, how much do you want?"

"How much you got?" Reluctantly, both Sango and Miroku fished out their wallets and handed all their money to Kohaku.

"Take it and go thief." Sango ordered him.

"Nice doing business with you." Kohaku said as he walked away with a reverent bow. _"Sweet!" _Kohaku thought as he counted his bills. _"I should walk in on those two more often."_


	27. Chapter 27: A Rude Awakening

**A/N: **Apparently I didn't make myself clear in last chapters cliff note, so I'm going to clarify a few things that some didn't seem to get. Eri will not be getting hit by any trucks, cars, motorcycles, or automobiles of any kind. Nor will she be getting by any airplanes or vehicles of other venues. She will not be moving back to Tokyo. She will not be deported. She will not be leaving the story; period. I hope that is clear to everybody. Also, as I previously stated, the pairings will stay the same. Some reviewers seem to think I meant the opposite of what I said. However, I'm not playing any mind games here, as tempting as the prospect is. I hope that is also clear. Eri stays. Pairings stay. Is that understood? I hope so. I will not repeat myself again. Thank you.

**Review Responses**

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **You are my hero! You are the first person to support the Kagome/Miroku pairing! I love that pairing too, and as much as I would like to make it Kagome/Miroku style, if I do, I'm positive I will be hunted down, brutally beaten to death, circumcised, beheaded, my head displayed upon a pike, and my body hung by its entrails. However, I do plan to write a Kagome/Miroku fic in the near future, just for you! And for my own enjoyment as an author of course. And for anyone else who's interested. But mostly for you.

**moonyme:** You are my hero as well! You are the first person to understand the point of Eri, and thus not hate her. Yo, people! Eri isn't there to be liked! She's there to instigate! Kudos to you moonyme.

**Crimson Kaoru: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. Sango and Miroku is my favorite, but I'm also a big supporter of Miroku/Kagome, which is why I'm going to jazz this story up a bit. -Maniacal laugh-. Oh well, glad you like it.

**Chapter 27: A Rude Awakening**

Brrring! Brring! Miroku was woken up by the irritating ringing of his alarm. He hit the contraption as heard as he could, yet the ringing continued. He opened his eyes and discovered the ringing was not coming from his alarm, but from his phone. _"Of course its coming from the phone you damned fool. You never set your alarm clock in the summer." _he scolded himself mentally. "Hello?" Miroku asked groggily.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice greeted on the other end. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon! What are you doing sleeping this late, you lazy bum?"

"What are you doing waking me up this early?" Miroku demanded. "I'm not supposed to be up for another two hours."

"Good thing I woke you up then. Sango, Kagome, Hojo, Eri and I are all going to the beach this afternoon. You in?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. But for now I'm going back to bed. Growing boys need their rest you know." On the other line, Inuyasha smirked.

"I thought you might react as such. However, I prepared for this. How convenient Kagome should live right next door to you!" Inuyasha said.

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you. See you later say, 2:30? Splendid. Say hello to Kagome for me." Miroku slammed down the phone. Mere seconds later, his bedroom door opened, revealing a very hyper Kagome. She pounced on Miroku, pinning him down.

"Wake up sleepy head! The sun and the sands await us! I can hear it calling! It says: 'Kagome let me turn you into a bronze goddess!" Kagome yelled, practically bouncing up and down.

"Kags, as much as I'm sure you're enjoying this position, I must ask you to get the hell off of me." Miroku joked.

"You wish pervert. I'm only doing this because Inuyasha asked me to. And because its fun." Kagome teased; a grin mile's wide plastered in her face. "If you promise me you'll get up and stay up, I'll get off you."

"Fat chance! I need my sleep." Miroku protested.

"Then I guess you're never getting up."

"Guess not. Or I could just do this." Miroku suddenly rolled. Kagome was pinned now. "It seems the tables have turned missy." Miroku said wearing the grin he had earned.

"Get off me, you great lump!" Kagome demanded.

"Ho, ho, ho! Not so funny when I'm in control now, is it? Give me one reason why I should release you." Miroku challenged.

"I'll scream rape." Kagome warned.

"Who's going to hear you? Give up."

"NEVER!" Kagome yelled back defiantly.

"I could stay here all day you know."

"You could, but will you?"

"Only one way to find out." Kagome decided to call his bluff. A good move. "Uhh, Kags? Does this seem a little err…awkward to you?" Miroku asked after a few minutes.

"No, but I thought you could stay there all day?" Kagome taunted. "And of course it feels awkward! Aren't you trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible?"

"Physically, yes, but I never counted on anything physiologically disturbing. And remind me, who said I was getting off?" Miroku smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This isn't funny anymore Miroku. Get off me this instant."

"Surrender first."

"Off! Now!" Kagome shouted.

"Make me!" Kagome struggled to get out of the pin, but Miroku's superior size and strength made it impossible to make any progress. "You know, if you hadn't woken me up, you wouldn't be stuck right now."

"Fine, you win. Let me up." Kagome conceded.

"That's a good girl. Now apologize for bursting into my room uninvited and waking me up."

"What? No!"

"Your right. Perhaps I should be thanking you." Miroku joked.

"Miroku, if you don't let me up right now…" Kagome warned.

"Alright, alright. Don't you worry your pretty little head over it." Miroku finally released Kagome from their uncomfortable (yet at the same time, slightly arousing) position.

"Finally!" Kagome sighed. "I was beginning to feel stiff."

"What a coincidence." Miroku remarked, receiving a lovely red handprint across his face. "Ow…"

"You are such a sicko! Can you not go ten seconds without making a perverted or disgusting remark?" Kagome asked.

"Doubt it. You know me Kags." Miroku said with a stupid grin. "I'm going to make myself some breakfast. Want anything?"

After Miroku had eaten a light breakfast, Inuyasha and the rest arrived. Inuyasha honked the horn several times to announce their arrival, and Kagome and Miroku went out to the car. "Howdy." Miroku acknowledged them. Inuyasha took a sniff of the air. Something wasn't right.

"Hey. How come you two smell like one another?" Inuyasha asked. "You better have not done anything Miroku."

"I knew it!" Eri shouted triumphantly before the either of the accused could speak in their defense. "I knew it was only a matter of time. Ha! I told you two you were perfect for one another. Was I right or what?"

"Those two? Together? You must be blind. That would never work." Hojo disagreed.

"Says you! Look at them now!" Eri argued.

Eri's assumption was enough proof for the short tempered Inuyasha. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. He would've leapt over his seat to get at Miroku if he hadn't been held back by Sango.

"Easy! They haven't even answered your question yet! Don't act off of what someone else said!" Sango tried to reason with him. "You two didn't do anything…right?"

"Of course not! I mean, Miroku's a great guy and all, but we would never do _that_!" Kagome spoke in both their defense.

"Sure you wouldn't." Eri said sarcastically.

Inuyasha ignored Eri's remark. "Then how do you explain your scents?" he asked. Both Miroku and Kagome knew they wouldn't get more than a sentence of the real story in before Inuyasha would explode in anger.

"Can't you just trust me Inuyasha? Please?" Kagome begged.

"Why should I? Don't think I haven't noticed you two have been awfully cuddly as of late! And I don't trust either of you, not one bit! Especially you Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Miroku.

"Me? Why me?" Miroku asked.

"I know how you trick girls into thinking you're a perfect gentleman. And then you strike!"

"Are you implying that I'm not a prefect gentleman?"

"Feh, hardly."

"Look who's talking." Miroku mumbled. However, Inuyasha's ultra-sensitive hearing allowed him to hear the comment loud and clear."

"Why I oughta-"

"OH, COME OFF IT! Inuyasha, if they say they didn't do anything, they didn't do anything. Miroku quit prolonging the argument." Sango yelled commandingly.

"Okay." Miroku agreed in what was almost a whimper. I mean, who's going to disobey their very angry girlfriend? Inuyasha replied with a dignified 'feh', but did as he was told and resumed driving. The whole remainder of the drive, Eri and Hojo were arguing over if Miroku and Kagome would make a good couple, much to the annoyance of everyone else in the vehicle. Kagome, though annoyed, listened into the details, and surprisingly enough found Eri had some good points.

"_My God. She's actually making sense." _Kagome thought. _"Gah! What am I thinking_? _Miroku and I could never be together! Even if I _did_ like him that way; he'd never feel the same. He loves Sango and they belong together."_ She was really trying to convince herself that the thought was ridiculous, but only part of her mind agreed with her. When they reached the shores, the clueless two were still arguing.

"If they would be a good couple they never would've broke up in the first place and they definitely wouldn't be with other people now." Hojo declared.

"Hey, a lot of relationships don't work out the first time around." Eri protested.

"WOULD YOU TWO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE? THIS IS SUCH A STUPID CONVERSATION!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, louder than intended making the group get more than a few stares from passers-by.

"Gee Kagome, I'm sorry. If it was bothering you that much, you could've said so earlier." Hojo apologized. Eri smirked.

"Why so upset Kags? Afraid you'll start seeing the light?" Eri asked cockily.

"N-no. Don't be ridiculous." A light blush rose to Kagome's face, but luckily the sunlight made it unnoticeable.

"Whatever you say." Eri continued confidently.

"God that girl never quits does she?" Sango commented. "I can't believe she thinks you and Kagome were messing around."

Miroku eyed his girlfriend with oddity. "Wow, you're taking this awfully well Sango. Usually you'd be suspicious and jealous."

"Maybe I had a revelation or something. I trust you. Should I be suspicious and jealous?" Sango asked.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh I don't know." he joked. "I am a lecherous pervert after all."

"I think I know how I can find out." Sango replied with a grin. She gave him a long, fervent kiss; to which Kagome blanched. "Hmmm," Sango put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought. "You seem innocent to me."

"God, get a room you two." Kagome sarcastically suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Are you uh…feeling okay Kagome? Since we got here you seem a little…" Inuyasha paused to try and find the right word. "…prickly."

"It's probably just your imagination. What does Kagome have to be irritated over? Oh yeah, only another girl sucking face with a guy she's hopelessly attracted to." Eri said causally.

"One day I am going to kill you Eri." Kagome calmly responded.

"It's gotta be PMS." Inuyasha whispered to Hojo.

Inuyasha lay on the sand sunning himself; deep in thought. Kagome wasn't really jealous over Miroku, was she? She loved _him_, right? Otherwise she wouldn't be going out with him. Would she?


	28. Chapter 28: Battling Emotions

**A/N: **I'm glad that so many reviewers liked my last chapter, but I wish you'd make up your minds about the pairings. Mind I'm not saying they're going to change…but I'm not saying they're staying the same either. I know, I'm an evil boy. Not completely pure evil, but mostly.

**Chapter 28: **Battling Emotions

The sun had begun to set and 'the group' decided to remain at the beach into the night. They all sat around a fire Hojo and Miroku had started, that is; all except for one. Kagome sat looking rather depressed near the tide line. She sadly stared at the blood-red sun as it neared the horizon. She had had fun with her friends (i.e. Miroku) throughout the day, but her mind's battle had been won and lost. The part of the mind that supported keeping things the way they are had given up, and now she was even more confused then before. Was what she felt for Miroku anything more then a fleeting crush? If it wasn't, could she really betray Sango like that? And what about Inuyasha? How would he react? As these thoughts along with many others ran through her mind, she noticed the presence of someone beside her. Miroku had sat next to her and was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay? Inuyasha and the rest of us are worried. You've been mopey for nearly the whole day. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter." Kagome sighed. "I'm just thinking about…things."

"What are you thinking about? If it's about what happened this morning I've convinced Inuyasha that we didn't-"

"No, it's not that." Kagome cut him off. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"If you don't want to, I won't force you to, but I don't know how any of us can help you out if you don't tell us the problem." Miroku reminded her.

"It's nothing important, promise." She gave him a smile.

"Why don't you come and dry off by the fire with the rest of us? You'll get sick if you stay wet in this cool weather." Miroku suggested, for the temperature was below 20 and still dropping. (Approx. 70 degrees U.S.)

Eri was watching the two from a distance away. "Isn't that a pretty scene?" she asked her company. "Two lovers sharing a sunset."

"They are_ not _lovers!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled in unison. They knew that Eri was just an incompetent who couldn't take a hint, but her steely resolve of her idea that Miroku and Kagome wanting each other was getting annoying. Even Hojo was a little irritated, though he was too polite to say anything about it. "They are best friends nothing more, nothing less!" Sango insisted. "Those two being together is just wrong in so many ways!"

"Like how?" Eri asked.

"Well, for starters he's already with _me!" _Sango said.

"I don't care what you lot say, they go together like bread and butter." Eri continued to boast. The conversation took a turn as Miroku and Kagome were returning to their friends.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said concerned, joining the conversation. "Everything cool?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Cause you got to have a little moment between you and Miroku." Eri mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Hojo asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Miroku help you out with your problem?" Eri inquired with interest.

"Yeah. If you get past the perversion he can be pretty sensitive and helpful sometimes you know" Kagome told her friend.

"Not surprising really. I mean, he _does _love you and all, so why wouldn't he be?" Eri asked rhetorically. Sango decided Eri needed to be put in her place, and thus threw the Frisbee they had brought along at Eri, hitting her squarely in the temple.

As it grew later and later the members of the group began to fall asleep from exhaustion. As Kagome began to grow tired, she lay down, moved over to where Miroku was lying down, and threw a beach towel over both of them since it was about 15 degrees (approx. 60 degrees U.S.), much to Sango's disappointment. "What gives Kags? You're in my spot."

"I know. I'm making sure no 'strange noises' wake anybody up to 'disturbing images'. Kagome smirked.

"I wouldn't trust you any more than I would Sango hon." Eri commented, causing everyone to roll their eyes. Except for Kagome. In fact, if anyone had been paying attention, they would've noticed a subtle smile play across her lips.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome whispered after the rest had fallen asleep. "You still awake?" Miroku didn't respond. Kagome decided to let him sleep, but her curiosity got the better of her and she woke Miroku up.

"I don't wanna go to school today ma!" Miroku said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's me, Kagome. Wake up." Miroku opened his eyes and looked around.

"What'd you wake me up for? I was having a wonderful dream." Miroku asked.

"I have to ask you something, and it's kind of important." Kagome explained.

"Okay. Shoot."

"If…if I told you I had feelings for you, what would you say?" Kagome asked unconfidently. Miroku stared at her blankly.

"You woke me up to ask that? What's so important about that?" Miroku was confused. That question was so random.

"I'll tell you about it some other time."

"I'd probably think I'd died and gone to heaven." Miroku said with a laugh. Kagome was disappointed. What was that supposed to mean? "Then I'd ask if Sango had also died, and if so, I'd run for cover." he added.

"And if you were alive?" Kagome continued a bit shrilly, annoyed by his previous answer.

"What does it matter? It's not like you really _do_ have feelings for me…Do you?" While it was strictly against Kagome's standard of etiquette to lie, she felt it was in the best of everyone's current interest to do so in this situation.

"No!" She snapped at him for effect, but there was also a blush rising to her face. It was probably too dark to notice, but Kagome still wished it would go away. For good reason too, because Miroku's indigo eyes caught the color on her cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing! Kagome, I never would've guessed you have feelings for me!" Miroku teased.

"Oh shut up Miroku. You know I don't."

"Funny, because your face says otherwise."

"Forget I asked. I'm going to sleep!" Kagome said angrily, rolling on her side so she was facing away from Miroku.

"Come one Kagome you know I'm just teas-"

"Go to sleep!" Kagome commanded.

"As milady wishes." Miroku said jokingly "Goodnight." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, much to her pleasure.

**A/N: **I know this is a bad place to end, but I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP because it took me so long to put up the last one. I need your guys input. Love triangle? Love square? A break up? Lemme know what you want to see.


	29. Chapter 29: Confession

**A/N: **Hello folks. Some of my reviewers (you know who you are) need to straighten the fuck out. If you want it to stay Sango/Miroku all you need to say is "It should stay Sango/Miroku." I don't need a damned death threat to understand you think it should stay Sango/Miroku! As funny as I find it that you think you have the mental and physical capacities to kill me, I don't really appreciate death threats and I will get your e-mail address traced and put in a federal pound-me-in-the-ass prison so fast it'll make your head spin! So please, if you need to express passion, do it in some other way than a threat. Thank you for your time.

**Review Responses**

**NekoYasha101: **Thank you for being so easy going. Your review is a refreshing change of pace after 10,000 e-mails telling me to keep it Sango and Miroku. Even though that's probably how it'll end up, I like people who support the Miroku/Kagome pairing, because they're not afraid of change.

**Preetygirl109: **Thanks to you as well for accepting the fact there is a chance it will be Kagome/Miroku. Most others say there life will end if I make it that. Damn drama queens.

**Ryomaru Inu no Taisho: **I'm glad you like the idea of a love square. That it would make it much more fun to write, no?

**Starriecat: **I suggest you seek counseling. While Kagome is not my favorite character in the anime or manga either, she is not _that_ bad and you don't need to make a scene over it. Try taking up meditation. I use that when I'm stressed and it is a great help.

**SanMirLover: **Yes, some people do like that pairing. Not very many mind you, at least not in this case, but some people like that pairing very much. Myself being one of them.

**lila: **I can do whatever I like! It's my fan fiction after all.

**BSMOMKIDS: **See Ryomaru Inu no Taisho's response. The same to you.

**nesulli**: No need to be so melodramatic, but I appreciate your valuable input as a reader.

**SpunkAnimeChick: **I love your pen name!

**MonkeyFeet180: **Bring it bitch. Love square/triangle is good though.

**Chapter 29: **Confession

"Wake up you lazy lump!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku's prostrate form. He kicked Miroku none too gently to rouse him. "And hands off my girlfriend!" he added, not very happy about last nights sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! God Inuyasha, you could've raised the dead with all the screaming you did. And did you really have to kick me?" Miroku complained.

"Your lucky that's all I did you man whore!" Inuyasha continued to shout.

Hojo piped up before Miroku could protest. "Sorry Miroku, but I'd have to agree with Inuyasha here. You _did_ kind of steal his girl."

"I stole nothing! You ought to know two girls at once is strictly against my policy. Besides, it's not my fault Kagome likes me better." Miroku objected.

"You wish." Kagome grumbled. She too was just waking up.

"Yes!" Inuyasha leapt up in triumph. "Take that you sinister girl-stealing fiend! You've been foiled!"

"Aw Kagome, that hurts me right here." Miroku said in mock despair, putting a hand over his heart.

"I think you'll live." Kagome remarked, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek to appease him.

"You know, I think I feel better already." Miroku exclaimed with a wink. He joined Inuyasha and Hojo to help pack what they had all brought to the beach.

"You kissed him!" Eri squealed once the guys were out of earshot. "Admit it, your in love with the guy!"

"I am not! Okay, I admit I do have a little bit of a crush on him, but that's it!" Kagome finally confessed. "It's just a crush and nothing more!"

"Right again, as usual." Eri bragged.

"Yeah, well gloat while you can, because it will go away." Kagome confidently said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was just your mind poisoning."

"So, who should I tell first? Miroku or Inuyasha?" Eri wondered out loud.

"Don't tell anyone!" Kagome screamed loud enough for all to hear. "Especially Sango and Inuyasha! They'd both kill me!"

"They'd try, but knowing Miroku, he'd protect you, wouldn't he?" Eri smirked.

"Don't try and trick me into thinking Miroku likes me too! I'm not so dense as to fall for that. I know how you work your tricks. Besides, even though he probably _would_, that says nothing about he feels about me."

"It says he cares about you." Eri protested.

"Well, thank you Capitan Obvious." Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anyone could've told me that. Miroku cares for all of us. He is our friend."

"Maybe more for you." Eri reminded her, giving Kagome a wink.

"Whatever." Kagome said, going back to Inuyasha's car.

"Is that all of it?" Hojo asked.

"Yup." Miroku replied as he shut the trunk of Inuyasha's car. He drove a dark green Chevy Cobalt, nothing to special, but nothing wrong with it either. Except for the fact that it only sat five, and there were six people, causing a bit of a squeeze in the back. Hojo volunteered to go and fetch the girls, and Miroku took his chance to try and settle his beef with Inuyasha. "Look, I know what you're thinking," Miroku began under Inuyasha's cold glare "but I swear I have no sexual interest in her at all! I mean she is probably the nicest and most trusting girl I know, she is very smart, fact smart, not common sense smart but you know what I mean, and her body…" Miroku stopped his explanation before he went too far. Inuyasha was still giving him the same look. "Forget I said that, I'm just trying to make the point that you can't blame me for everything that goes on between the two of us!"

"Just stay away from her. For all I know you could be lying out of your ass right now. Why wouldn't you have any interest in Kagome? You gave me several of the reasons one would not thirty seconds ago." Inuyasha said. Their conversation couldn't continue any longer for Hojo returned with Sango, Kagome, and Eri as Inuyasha finished his sentence. They all piled into the car and drove back to their respective residences.

"Inuyasha is quite certain I'm after you." Miroku mentioned as Kagome and himself were dropped off at their homes.

"You'll have to forgive him. You know he's insecure and all." Kagome reminded him.

"True enough, but me and you? That's about as far-fetched as they come."

"How do you mean? It's happened once before." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was over bloody quick." he added.

"Do you even remember why we broke up?" Kagome asked.

Miroku answered her question with a question. "Not really, why?"

"I don't remember either. Probably because you were a pervert or something." Kagome joked.

"Hey, I haven't done anything perverted for a while!"

"It doesn't matter. From the first time you groped a girl you were marked for life."

"Well thanks for letting me know that _now!"_ Miroku complained. He checked his watch. Well, its only noon and I'm bored. "Want to catch a flick or something?"

"Sure. Kagome replied. "Should we invite anybody?"

"Well I know Inuyasha has had enough of me for one day and is it agreed the company of Eri isn't desired?"

"Definitely." Kagome confirmed.

"Well, I'll invite Sango if you don't mind." Miroku said.

"Of course not." Part of Kagome would much rather be alone with Miroku, but her resistant half differed.

Only Sango and Eri remained in the car with Inuyasha. Sango, though not as suspicious as Inuyasha, was beginning to wonder if Miroku and Kagome had a little thing for each other. "Hey Eri." she whispered to the girl beside her, as not to incur Inuyasha's wrath, "You don't really think Kagome and Miroku like each other do you? You were just teasing right?"

"I know Kagome and Miroku like each other. Didn't you see them yesterday?" Eri asked.

"Come now, they were just being friendly. There always like that." Sango responded.

"Ever think that maybe they might be like that because they already have something going on the side?" Eri persisted.

"I don't think Kagome would do that. I've known her pretty much since she's moved here. And besides, though a pervert he may be, it's not like Miroku to cheat on somebody." Sango said in his defense.

"I don't know, you thought he was cheating once before, didn't you?"

"Yes but I was wrong."

"Sure, but if you thought so it can't be _that _unlikely."

"But-"

"Look." Eri cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "You didn't hear this from me, but Kagome admitted to me she is crushing on Miroku. And can you really see any reason for him to not feel the same?"

She had a point. Kagome was pretty, nice, and she had been Miroku's best friend since they had known each other. Why shouldn't he like her?


	30. Chapter 30: Movie

**Review Responses**

**Hayai-hakai- **Thank you very much for your long and in-depth review! It makes me feel good to know that I have achieved my goal, because my goal was just that, to make the Mrioku/Kagome coupling appealing to other people as well as myself. I agree that the show pairings seem to go together the best to most because that's how they already are…on the show. Not in my story though, I am allowed to do what I wish. So screw all you people who are spazzing out over Miroku/Kagome. (I know that's not _everyone_ who supports Sango/Miroku. Just most people. You know who you are.)

**Kouga's #1 Fan**: Of course I shouldn't have to be nice to them! It's nice to know some few realized I asked for opinions, not demands. Is it just me, or do Kagome/Miroku have really good attitudes?

**Starzky**: I know! Sox fans should keel over and die (White sox fans, not Red Sox. Red Sox are alright) What can I say, some people like the _real_ Chicago team.

**SUCKS !: **Up yours bitch! Who are you to say my story sucks just because it's taking a Miroku/Kagome direction?

**A/N: **Sorry for my poor chapter title. I couldn't think of anything clever

**Chapter 30: **Movie

Miroku flipped his cell phone closed. "Sango says she's looking after Kohaku today, so it looks like it's just you and me Kags." Miroku informed Kagome. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, but let's get something to eat first." Kagome suggested. "It's lunchtime and I'm starving." Miroku agreed so they went by Potbelly's on their way to the theater. (Potbelly's is a sandwich place, they make toasted subs and they are the best. They only have a few locations across the U.S., but if you live in Evanston, Chicago, D.C., or I think Seattle, you should go to one if you've never had it before. Go to their website to check for additional locations.) Miroku thoughtfully took a bite out of his Italian and asked "Hey Kagome. Did it ever occur to you that Inuyasha might have a good reason for being angry at us?"

Kagome stiffened at his comment. _"Is he saying he likes me to? That couldn't be it, could it? Is it?"_

"I mean, even though were not attracted to each other," Kagome sighed as her tiny speck of hope was dashed. "…yesterday we spent all morning together, a vast majority of it on my bed, of course, Inuyasha doesn't know about that but still, all of yesterday together, we slept beside each other last night, and here we are spending all of today together as well. I could see why Inuyasha might find it odd that were spending so much time just the two of us, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, but why shouldn't we? Dense as he his, even Inuyasha shouldn't think we even find each other attractive." Kagome replied.

"Hey! That's not a fair assessment you know." Miroku said. "Just because I'm not attracted to you doesn't mean I don't find you attractive." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_I wish he'd quit pausing in mid-sentence like that." _Kagome thought, thinking it was almost cruel how chance was playing mind games with her. "Same difference though." Kagome said in response.

"Do _you_ find _me_ attractive Kagome?" Miroku asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Kagome laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"Seriously. Do you?"

"I might if it wasn't for that sick, twisted mind of yours." Miroku didn't quit though.

"Are you _sure?"_ Miroku continued to joke.

"Fine, maybe I_ do_ find you a _little_ attractive." Kagome gave in. "But you'd get a lot more points if you weren't so perverse."

"Whatever. What do you think we should see?" Miroku questioned, finishing off his sub.

"I don't know. What's out?"

"Selection isn't too bad. There's War of the Worlds with Tom Cruise, Cinderella Man with Russell Crowe, George A. Romero's Land of the Dead, not sure who's in that, Bewitched with Will Ferrell and Nicole Kidman, Crash with Don Cheadle, and Batman Begins with Christian Bale and Michael Caine." Miroku finished his extensive list.

"Wow, sounds pretty good. I'd have to cast my vote for Batman Begins or War of the Worlds." Kagome said in reply.

"Same here, though I'd also like to see Land of the Dead. How should we decide?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"Got a coin? Heads we see War of the Worlds, tails Batman Begins." Miroku flipped the coin and it came up heads.

"War of the Worlds it is." Miroku announced.

"Nice, I love Tom Cruise." Kagome said.

"He's definitely a talented actor. Pity they didn't cast Katie Holmes as well." Miroku commented.

"Just the kind of remark I'd expect from you." Kagome said snappish.

"What? I like her work." Miroku protested.

"Yeah, right. She's only in chick flicks you couldn't be forced to see if you were paid. You only watch for her looks." Kagome retorted.

"Well, that's a plus too." Miroku admitted. Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Now was that really necessary? Since when am I not allowed to think Katie Holmes is hot?"

"You're completely allowed."

"Then why'd you hit me?"

"It wasn't hard." Kagome said lamely.

"That doesn't answer my question." Miroku persisted.

"No reasons then I suppose. One for the 2:30 showing of War of the Worlds please." Kagome asked, as they had reached the box office. Kagome reached in her wallet to fish out the money for the ticket to find she didn't have enough. "Crap."

"What?" Miroku inquired.

"I'm short." Kagome answered.

"I could've told you that. That's no reason to cuss."

"No, not that kind of short. I don't have enough money." Kagome corrected herself with a pout.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You don't need to give me 'the look', I'll cover for you." Miroku said as he slapped the amount for two tickets on the desk. "So I guess since you didn't have enough for a ticket, you're expecting me to buy your snacks too, huh?"

"Um…maybe." Kagome said uncertainly.

"I'm way too nice to you, you know that?"

"Yup, that's why I love you." Kagome grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Miroku sighed as he paid the cashier. "So, what do I want you to do to make this up to me?" Miroku said mischievously.

"What? Make it up to you?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Of course. You didn't think I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart did you?"

"I _thought_ it was too good to be true." Kagome sighed.

"And right you are! I don't know Kagome, what do you think you should to in return?" Miroku asked.

Without warning, Kagome leaned up and caught Miroku's lips with her own. Miroku's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and she pulled away before he could collect himself. "There. Happy? _Phew. Glad I got that out of my system._"

"Uh…gee, you know Kagome, despite what you may believe that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh great. So now I have to do something else?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Well, I know you probably didn't want to do that, so even though that wasn't anything close to what I was thinking and even though if anyone who knows Inuyasha saw that, you probably just signed my death warrant, I guess you don't _have_ to." Miroku conceded.

"Thank you!"

"You really owe me now. And next time I ask you what you think, tell me what you're thinking before you act on it." Miroku reinforced.

"Gotcha."

During the movie. Kagome would occasionally grab Miroku's arm or bury her face in his shoulder, if the moment in the movie was suspenseful or frightening. Miroku happened to notice that for almost a third of the play time, somebody further down in the row. _"Jeez, what's his problem?" _Miroku wondered silently. Kagome hid her face again, and whoever was staring made a move to get up but was pulled back down. _"What's that guy got against me? I probably don't even know him. Once this movie's over Kagome and I'll need to split quick." _Unfortunately, Kagome wanted to see most of the credits, so that delayed their leaving. As they exited the theater, Kagome intertwined her fingers with his. This confused him. "Uh…Kagome? Why are you holding my hand?" Miroku asked warily.

"What? Is there some problem with me holding your hand? Do I _need_ permission?"

"I guess not it's just-" Miroku was cut off in mid-sentence by a fist to his gut.

"Hello Miroku, Kagome." Inuyasha scowled, withdrawing his fist from Miroku's stomach. "I hope you two enjoyed the movie. Why didn't you think of inviting me?"

"Ow!" Miroku exclaimed. "What was that for you hypocrite?" Kikyo appeared to be with Inuyasha.

"Good question. What is _she_ doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome huffed.

"What? Can't I go to a movie with a friend?" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Oh I get it now. When_ you_ go to a movie with _her_ it's a friendly outing but when _I _go with _Miroku _it's a date. Why didn't I realize sooner?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"At last you get it! You are so slow wench!" Inuyasha complained.

"What did you call me?" Kagome yelled, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

"You heard me!"

"Sit you idiot. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" Kagome rapped of in speedy succession. The fourteen sits left Inuyasha in a hole about two meters deep. "Come on Miroku, let's go."

"Uh, for the record, I didn't have anything to do with any one of those sits." Miroku mentioned as he took off after Kagome.

"Kagome," Miroku asked as he walked at a brisk place to catch up with his very angry friend, "don't you think you were a bit hard on him? I mean what if he was just going out with a friend?"

"Heh. What are the chances of that?" Kagome shrilly replied.

"Slim I know. But what were the chances that we were just going out as friends?" Miroku asked to help her see it from a different point of view. "Give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once."

"I don't get it. Why do you defend him? He accused you with no legitimate pretext! He punched you in the gut!" Kagome continued to yell, her voice still incredibly shrill from anger.

"Well, I _have_ sort of been the mediator of your guys' relationship since you got back together. And I don't want Inuyasha to screw it up again. He's good for you, but just a little too insecure. I'm sure he'll see the light in time." Miroku assured her.

"Fine, but if he accuses me _one more time_, or if I see him with that slut _one more time_ I'll dump his ass like a ton of bricks!"

"I won't try to convince you otherwise, promise." Miroku vowed. "Now what'd you say we go back to my place, we'll find something to take your mind of dog-boy."


	31. Chapter 31: No More Second Chances

**Chapter 31: **No More Second Chances

Miroku lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Kagome had left a little while earlier, and his friend was exactly what Miroku was thinking so hard about. He just couldn't figure out Kagome's recent behavior. Was this her idea of a joke? He didn't mind at the start, but Kagome's random public displays of affection were starting to creep him out. The idea of Kagome possibly having resurfaced old feelings for him, but he had dismissed it as an impossibility. Miroku grabbed the remote to his stereo and turned on the radio. Maybe some music would ease his mind. The song currently playing was A Little Doubt Goes a Long Way by Reel Big Fish. (**A/N: **Reel Big Fish; incase you don't know, are ska gods incarnate as well as my favorite band. If you like ska or contemporary rock, Reel Big Fish is a band you got to hear. Suckers, Where Have You Been, Down in Flames, Good Thing, The Bad Guy, and Your Guts (I Hate 'Em) are among their better songs. Download a few)

_I gotta go gotta go gotta go before I do something stupid, I gotta go  
I Gotta go gotta go gotta go, before I do something lame  
I know, it's your fault, that I'm in the mess I'm in  
And you think, I'm cool but I don't man_

Miroku began to bob his head to the upbeat rhythm and catchy tune.

_Maybe it's too soon, but I think it's too late  
And things like, bad timing just won't wait  
Maybe it's not right (I have a girlfriend) made a friend tonight (who is a girl and)  
I just wanted to talk you but then I started wondering if she's the one…or not._

At this point, Miroku shut off his stereo. He didn't like the direction the lyrics were taking. _"Get your thoughts straight. You are a damn fool to think even for a second you might belong with Kagome! Look at the ground in shame!" _Miroku mentally scolded himself. _"Inuyasha is already out for my blood as it is. Why should I make it worse? Besides, there's no freakin' way she loves me."_ Miroku tried to assure himself.

"_Damn it, I can't deny it any longer. I do love him. I'm such a terrible friend!" _Kagome thought in despair. _"At least I can tell her myself before she finds out some other way." _She picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" Sango's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sango. It's me." Kagome said.

"Oh. Hello." Sango replied; her voice laced with a venomous tone.

"There's something I have to tell you. About Miroku." Kagome continued, her voice wavering slightly.

"Oh you mean about how you and Miroku were making out at the movies today?" Sango snapped back.

"What?"

"Don't you what me 'Little Miss Innocence'! Inuyasha told me the whole thing. Every detail he noticed, all so kindly forwarded to me. Well I have news for you little girl. If you want him, you can have him! Cause he and I are through! For good! No more second chances! Now why don't you be good and go make out with _another_ someone else's boyfriend!" Sango angrily shouted, finishing by slamming the receiver down. Sango crossed her arms, a short series of tears beginning to flow down her face.

Kagome hung up the phone, stunned by the ferocity of Sango's verbal abuse. The worst part was everything Sango said for the most part was true. She _had_ kissed Miroku at the movies. She _had _made an inappropriate, uncalled for advance on someone else's boyfriend. And to top it all off, Miroku was the one who got the worst of it, even though he had done nothing wrong. At least there was a _little_ bit of a positive aspect to this. Miroku wasn't taken anymore. Now, when she broke up with Inuyasha (which was pretty inevitable, stupid bastard, always sneaking around) she could make a move on Miroku. Kagome giggled with glee at the thought, but quickly reminded herself he was probably getting 'the boot' from Sango at that very moment. Kagome quickly got up, went next door and knocked. She could tell Miroku had already been informed from the look on his face. He looked like a sad puppy! It was so pathetic, he might as well have had the words 'I need a hug' stamped on his forehead in bright red ink. Kagome gave him the hug he so desperately needed. "I heard." Kagome said. "I'm sorry."

Miroku smiled back regretfully. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Kagome hated it when he said this, because in situations (similar to this one) when it was completelyher fault, it only made her feel worse. "It is so my fault. I was the one who kissed you after all."

"So? I could've stopped you." Miroku replied.

"No you couldn't have. You weren't expecting it."

"True but I could've pushed you away or backed off myself once it happened. You were just rewarding me and I was too stupid to think of the consequences it might have." Kagome hated it when Miroku explained things. He was always able to sound like he was right, even when he wasn't.

"Yeah, but uh…" Kagome racked her brain for an excuse to make it her fault, but her mind was failing her. "Damn it. Fine, it was your fault. Why don't I come in? Maybe I can cheer you up."

"Maybe, but how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well," Kagome began, "I have one idea that involves a bed and a locked door."

Miroku shot her an amused look. "Remind me, which one of us is the pervert here? The perverted jokes are my bit!"

"Who said I was joking?" Kagome asked, dead serious.

"Uh…aren't you?" Miroku looked a bit uneasy.

"Care to go and find out?" Kagome continued to tease, her voice carrying a seductive ring.

"Er…" Miroku was a lot more confused now then he had been not so long ago. Even though Kagome's pretext for the random public displays of affection had been found out, this opened up a totally different dimension of questions. Should he? Was he tempted just because Sango had broken up with him and he was vulnerable? Did Kagome really want this or was she just taking advantage of the opportunity? Definitely taking advantage. "Kagome trust me, you don't want to do this."

"I do! I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" she objected.

"Kagome, you don't. I don't want to take part in something you'd end up regretting."

"How about make-outs? Do I want to do any of those?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Miroku replied with a grin. "I'm pretty sure you do."

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah I know. Kill the author, right? Don't spaz out on me. Besides, this story is still under the Miroku/Sango pairing, isn't it? That's got to mean _something_. (Nudge, nudge; wink, wink)


	32. Chapter 32: Who's Fault?

**A/N: **Lucky for those of you who are still loyal, I survived numerous assassination attempts this week. Please, all you Sango/Miroku folks bear with me. Besides, just because Sango/Miroku is good doesn't make Miroku/Kagome bad, does it? It'll probably all work out in the end. Somehow.

Anyway here's your kudos.

**muahaha: **Sorry, but in my world, Miroku isn't abusive. That would just be terrible.

**Sango the monk slapper: **Glad you like my story so much! Finally a Sango/Miroku supporter who doesn't hate me! Kuranosuke didn't die; he just kind of seceded from 'the group'. I mean who wants him around? The only reason Hojo is still in there is because that guy is the greatest! He cracks me up. In the show anyways.

**Zeldagirl191: **Thank you for trusting me. Not many people do. As fun as it would be to imply a sexual situation between Miroku and Kagome, I think I'll hold off on that idea. I'm not completely evil. Just mostly.

**Squirrly-type-girl: **Yes! Another Sango/Miroku supporter who doesn't hate me! And another believer. You're my new favorite person. Someone who can stick to their belief but still go for something new! You single:-P

**Coolanimeartist: **Don't worry; I never listen to assholes anyways. And this is the only multi-chapter fiction I've written so far that I'm completely satisfied with. So to all you fuckers who just review to tell me I suck (without a reason pointed out). –Flips the bird- Suck on **that **bitches!

**EvilHeart89: **Fuck you. Besides, I said I'm going to fix it. You _can_ read, can't you? And if you going to kill anyone, come after me! I'll take you any day!

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Look, I love you and the Kagome/Miroku pairing, but I love Sango/Miroku even more. (Than the other pairing, not more than you of course) I've already written a few chapters of a purely Miroku/Kagome fic that I'll post once I'm done with this one. Just be patient.

**NekoYasha101: **I know its fun to read. It's also fun to write, that's mostly why I did it.

**Sangonesan: **That might be an idea for a later fic (if I have absolutely no other ideas) but I think Miroku gets beat up by Sango enough already. Even without being locked in a room with her. Besides, if that _did_ occur, I'm pretty sure they'd be up to something different.

**Tera McCaslin: **Yeah, Kikyo's going to be gone for good now though. Sorry.

For those of you I missed my apologies. If you don't already know about it, check out my one-shot:Go From the Heart. It might help appease some of you Miroku/Sango types.

**Chapter 32: **Who's Fault?

Two months had passed and the leaves had begun to fall in Kokurum. Miroku and Kagome were still together and poor Sango and Inuyasha were both still miserably alone (Kikyo had been a jealousy tool). Miroku and Kagome were in the park, admiring the changing surroundings. The two were awfully close, as the weather had become cold much earlier this year. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow. The summer seemed so short, but the weather makes it seem like we should've been in class for at least a month." Kagome said, moving even closer to Miroku for warmth. She was practically fused into his body.

"Kagome, if you're really that cold just take this." Miroku offered up his hoodie.

"No thanks. I like it like this." Kagome said with a cute grin.

"So do I." Miroku smiled back. He leaned in for a kiss, but before he could…

"Hey lovebirds!" They were interrupted by an irritatingly perky voice from behind. "Fancy meeting you here!" The couple rolled their eyes and groaned in unison.

"Hi Eri." they chorused. This girl was never going to let Miroku and Kagome live down that in the end, she was right after all.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Eri asked, feigning innocence.

"You know, actually, you are. Do you mind?" Kagome replied snappish.

"I'm off." Eri said hands up in defense. She went along her own way.

"Now," Miroku continued. "Where were we?"

Oblivious to the pair, a very jealous girl happened to see from the other side of the park. "I don't believe those two. Swapping spit like that. It's disgusting! Must they do so in public?" Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Sis? Are you okay? What are you staring at?" Kohaku asked.

"Nothing you need to see." Sango growled out through ground teeth. Kohaku glanced about, and sought the sight that was making his sister so stiff and cold. He found it.

"Uh, we should probably go around the park." Kohaku said, dragging his sister along by the arm. She didn't protest, but kept her glare locked on Miroku and Kagome.

"Another year of high school, eh buddy? But just think! After this year we'll be reaping the rewards of college life!" Hojo said wistfully. Inuyasha just growled in response. "Come on, at least humor me!" Still no response. "Dude, I get you're angry, but no girl is worth all this! Not even Kagome. She broke up with me, but I didn't turn into some boiling mass of rage! Besides, this may be the last year we all spend together. You can't cut yourself off from the others!"

"Feh! If I see Miroku, I will kill him. It's that simple. And I don't look forward to spending my life in prison, so the best thing to do is just to stay away." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Lay off it. I think we both know who you're _really_ mad at."

"What makes you think I'm not mad at Miroku?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You have no reason to be mad at Miroku. Think about it for a moment. Who are you really angry at? Miroku for taking Kagome from you? Or you for letting her get away?" Hojo made the half-breed ask himself. Inuyasha pondered this for a second.

"Definitely Miroku. He cheated! He stole her!" Inuyasha cried.

"You were going out with another girl! What did you expect her to do? Bite her lip and suck it up?"

"Well, if she hadn't been so flirting with Miroku, I wouldn't have needed to make a point!" Inuyasha protested.

"You didn't really have any evidence. They were being nicer to each other than usual, I'll admit, but that doesn't mean she's sneaking around behind your back." Hojo explained.

"Feh!"

Hojo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look pal, I'm going to let you in on a little 'inside info.' I asked Miroku exactly how it was he got with Kagome-"

"Why were you talking to him at all? Whose side are you on?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I pride myself in being a neutral party, thank you very much. Now let me finish. I was talking to Miroku and here's what he told me. The day after the beach he and Kagome went to see War of the Worlds. This you already know. The interesting part is he told me after the movie he got a call from Sango telling him you had told her you saw Kagome and Miroku kissing at the movie theatre, thus making a pretext for a break-up. So in turn Kagome went over to his place to talk to him, and well, they did a little more than talk." Hojo finished the last part with an unsure grimace.

"So?" Inuyasha asked, still not processing the crucial bit.

"So Miroku isn't essentially the reason the reason he and Kagome got together. You are." Hojo explained, prodding Inuyasha in the chest. "You."

"They kissed. I saw them."

"They kissed when you and Kagome had that argument." Hojo countered.

"But she was mad at me! You remember for accusing her." Inuyasha reminded him.

"Kinda like the accusation you made of her fooling around with Miroku?"

"Exactly." A few seconds after agreeing with Hojo, Inuyasha finally got the drift. His face fell. "You're right. It's my fault they're together." He hit Hojo over the head. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me so sooner?" he roared.

"Like you really would've listened!" Hojo protested in his defense.

"So Sango, have you applied to any college's yet?" Eri asked.

"Go away." Sango snapped.

"Look Sango, I know you're pissed but just because you lost Miroku doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. Besides, not guy, no matter how hot he is, is worth getting all angry and prissy over."

"Because I lost Miroku? Because I _lost_ Miroku? I didn't _lose_ anybody! You're the reason they're together! You're the reason I 'lost' him! How dare you tell me what I can and cannot be angry over? How **dare** you act as if it's my fault I'm not with Miroku? How **_dare_** you even speak to me? Get out of my sight you little bitch! I'll give you what you don't deserve." Sango bellowed.

"What's that?"

"A five-second head start." she growled.

"But it _is_ your fault they're together."

"One."

"I was talking to Kagome and she told me how they hooked up in the first place." Eri decided to continue her piece despite Sango's warning.

"Two."

"She told me that you dumped him because Inuyasha told you he saw the kissing at the movie theater."

"Three."

"She went over to comfort him, and let's just say it worked only too well."

"Four."

"The point is you dumped him. Up until that, he was still technically your boyfriend."

"But I had to dump him. He kissed Kagome. That's unforgivable." Sango said.

"You don't have any proof. Only Inuyasha's word. Besides, they kissed when Kagome and Inuyasha had that big argument. You didn't dump him then." Eri mentioned.

"But she was just using him to make a point to Inuyasha. He accused her of being a double-dipper."

"Almost just like he accused her of doing it with Miroku that one morning. Where did anyone say she wasn't just getting through to him again?" Eri asked.

Sango sighed. For once, Eri had it all straight. Sango was the one who broke up with him. Not the other way around. And now it was too late for her to get him back.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try.


	33. Chapter 33: Date After Breakup

**Review Responses**

**Sango's-Gal: **I'm glad you like my story so much. Sorry, but Inuyasha and Sango are not getting together. For some reason, I like Miroku/Kagome couple but Sango and Inuyasha are about as wrong as cannibalism. How would Sango walk in on Miroku and Kagome doing it? You think one of would remember to lock the door. And Sango would need to get into to whoever's house they were in first. I'm the only person I know who as that much skill at lock-picking.

**moonyme: **You're more than welcome. I kind of like that chapter too. (This is saying a lot, considering I can get pretty critical of myself sometimes) And I'm just fine. I beat the shit outta those sucker punching little bitches.

**Muffins McKenzie: **I'm glad you still like my story despite the Miroku/Kagome part. I have a feeling you'll find this chapter particularly satisfying. ;)

**Kasai to Kasumi: **Yeah, this story does that a little. This chapter should take some of the pressure off the boot stomping all over your heart.

**Hayai-hakai: **Good thing you like plot twists, because I'm chock full of 'em! I hope that storm blows over you! I don't want any of my loyal fans dying! I mean, they're only so many of them…

**Tera McCaslin: **Bring it on! I've beat three would-be assassins already! I can beat you too!

**anycipov:** I'm glad you love my story so much! It warms my heart! A sequel is tempting, but I already have two more fanfics in progress so I might not, or it might take a little while to get started on. 50 chapters sounds like a challenge, but I live to climb mountains like those.

**TaintedMunkeyz: **I want to try and make it to 50, but 10-15 more chapters is probably more realistic. Maybe not even that many.

**tashy911: **Eri and Hojo do seem like they would go well together. (Also if you pay close attention in the ending credits of the second movie, Hojo ends up going to the carnival with Eri since Kagome stands him up) I try to update as quickly as I can for reviewers like you! Advice _and_ opinion are better than just one.

**kili: **Learn how to spell.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Okay. It's good to know Kouga's #1 Fan is my #1 fan too. Does that mean I'm as awesome as Kouga?

**Chapter 33: **Date After Break-up

"_You're set Sango. Just call him. It won't be awkward. Sure, he's with Kagome, and you haven't spoken to him in two months, but he's still your friend Miroku. No awkwardness at all." _Sango picked up the phone and began to dial Miroku's number. She figured if she was going to be able to talk to Miroku about maybe getting back together, she'd have to get him away from Kagome. The problem was he spent so much time with her; it was quite the task to accomplish. The phone began to ring on the other end.

"Talk to me." Miroku said into the receiver. Normal laid-back attitude.

"H-hey Miroku." Sango said shyly.

"Oh, hi Sango. What's new?" Miroku was slightly surprised that Sango would call him, being the type to hold a grudge. But he wasn't about to complain, as he had a record of being on good terms with all his ex-s, and Sango was no exception.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Lay it on me."

"It's not the sort of thing you can talk about over the telephone." Sango timidly admitted. "I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight and talk about it then?"

"I have plans with Kagome tonight." Sango was road-blocked. "But I haven't done anything with you for a while. I'm sure Kagome will understand. What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. We could just go out to eat or something." Sango suggested. Aiming for something a little nicer than a burger joint but nothing special they decided on Chili's. (Good ribs) Miroku said he'd call up Kagome and let her know.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey babe. It's me." Miroku replied.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but do you think you could let me off?" Miroku requested.

"Why? Did something come up?"

"Yeah. Sango called. She said she needed to see me about something urgent." Miroku explained. "Normally you'd come first, but since I haven't talked to Sango in so long…"

"Say no more. Sure you can. So she doesn't hate you?" Kagome wondered.

"Come on Kags. You know no one can stay mad at me for _too_ long." Miroku gloated.

"I'm still a bit annoyed that you're blowing me off for Sango." Kagome disagreed.

"I'll make it up to you…and then some." Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was giving a suggestive wink.

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too." Miroku hung up. "I wonder what Sango wants to talk about? What could possibly be so important she couldn't just say it over the phone?" Miroku said to nobody. Not being one who cared much about his appearance he just threw on a hoodie and went outside, knowing Sango would be coming by soon.

"Kohaku? I'm leaving now! Call my cell if you need me before Dad gets home. I'm not quite sure when I'll be home." Sango yelled upstairs to her little brother.

"Where are you going?" he shouted back.

"Out. With Miroku." Sango said; her smile smug since she had beaten out Kagome. Sango left. She smiled as she thought about how nice it would be to see Miroku again. She had only seen him once over the past ten weeks, and that time he had been making out with _Kagome._ Sango wretched at the name. She knew it wasn't Kagome's fault she and Miroku had broken up, but did she really have to snatch him away like that, only minutes after she had dumped him?

"Hey there beautiful!" Miroku called down the block as he saw Sango approach.

"_Yup he's still the same Miroku. _Now, now Miroku, I'm not sure Kagome would like to hear you say that to someone else." Sango reminded him.

"_Yup, she's still the same Sango. _Does the mere fact that I have a girlfriend restrict me to thinking that she and she alone is beautiful?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"I suppose not, but since I am your ex, hearing you call me beautiful may make her uneasy."

"It shouldn't. Would you be my ex if I didn't think you were beautiful?" Miroku pointed out.

"Good point." Sango admitted as they began to walk towards downtown. Even though it was probably in the teens (fifties U.S.), they both figured it was a good idea to enjoy the not-too-hot not-too-cold weather before a premature winter came. The conversation between the two was casual and there were no awkward silences or touchy subjects discussed. It was almost as if the two had never broken up. In fact, one who didn't know the two would probably think they were a couple. Sango had more or less forgotten what she had taken him out to talk about. That is, until Miroku brought it up.

"So, what was it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about?" Miroku inquired before talking a bite of one of his beef skewers.

"You, me and Kagome." Sango replied.

"What about us?"

"Well firstly I want to make sure that we can all still be friends without any malice towards one another." Sango said.

"Of course." Miroku responded, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand.

"Second, Ithinkweshouldgetbacktogether." Sango added as fast as she could.

Miroku looked at her as if she was off her rocker. Even though she had said it quickly, Miroku understood every word. If he didn't have any less sense of etiquette he would've asked for the check. "Shay wha?" he asked incredulously, his mouth now full of salmon, as he had begun eating his second skewer.

"I said I want to get back together." Sango repeated.

"I heard you; I just didn't believe what my ears were telling me. When did you decide this?" Miroku asked, Sango knowing she had just ignited a long string of questions.

"Monday."

"Why do you want to get back together? From what you said last time we talked, I got the impression you wanted me to 'burn in the hottest part of hell' if I remember correctly." Miroku quoted what Sango had said when she dumped him.

"Did I really say that?" Miroku nodded. "Well I was over-reacting. This week I realized that it wasn't your fault that we broke up. It was mine. I was too hasty to accuse you of cheating on me, and it was wrong of me. So I am humbly asking for forgiveness."

"Sango, I'm afraid it's not that simple. I have another girlfriend now. I can't just drop her because you want another chance. Not to mention this is the second time you've wanted me back because you were too quick to jump to conclusions." Miroku reminded her with a scolding face.

"But I still love you! Please Miroku!" Sango pleaded. Miroku stroked his chin in deep thought.

"I'll think about it." Miroku finally decided.

"You will?" Sango asked with hopeful eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" Definitely not.

"I love you!" Sango shouted practically leaping across the booth and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. I love you too." Miroku gasped out. "You mind letting me breathe?"

**A/N: **I hope you Sango/Miroku peoples are pleased at least a little bit. You didn't really think I'd go against my word?


	34. Chapter 34:Decisions, Decisions

**Review Responses**

**Muffins McKenzie: **I don't know who Miroku's going to pick myself either.

**Monkeyfeet180: **I am proud. I like to test my fans to see who loyal readers are and who are flaky folk who only want to see what they like to see.

**tashy911: **They probably will hook up near the end of the story. Tell me what day in August your birthday is. I might get you a new chapter. ;)

**NekoYasha101: **I'm glad I make sound "so right". That's what I was shooting for. Like I said earlier I still don't know what I'm going to do so you'll just have to wait and see.

**AnimeAngelz: **What are you talking about? Kagome/Miroku rules! Though I'm glad you still like my story.

**Sangos-Gal: **Why would Inuyasha call Kagome to talk? Inuyasha doesn't apologize, it's not his thing! Even if Inuyasha _did_ apologize, I wouldn't do it the same way Sango did to Miroku. That would just prove I'm not as creative as I give people the illusion I am. Glad you can breathe again. I'm surprised you didn't suffocate. Where'd you learn your breath control?

**Kasai to Kasumi: **You held your breath too? God, maybe I should stop making couple swaps. I could end up hurting someone.

**mizz Tasuki: **I'm glad I was able to convert you to pro-Kagome/Miroku as well. That's what I like to try to do, make people accept the unfamiliar. If I decide to keep it Kagome/Miroku I'll think about having Kagome and Inuyasha get back on good terms with one another. I probably will, because some peoples are requesting a sequel. What do you think?

**moonyme: **Don't trouble yourself, I already made them pay. They won't be pulling anymore shit like that for a while. Don't worry about Kagome. Even if they do break up, that girls got everyone's eye.

**: S: **Read and find out.

**Anicypov: **I read your story and I like! You are a skilled author. And I am flattered to know that I am your favorite! You are the first person to say that! I thought I'd need to improve quite a bit before I could make someone's top spot! And I am a guy, fyi. Do I come off as a girl? I know it's mostly girls who read this stuff so I try to do it in a style they'd enjoy. I updated at 9 Central Time so I don't know why it took so long for you to get the e-mail. You should complain to the admin.

**Tera McCaslin: **You're never satisfied! I swear I'm gonna block you from my stories if you complain one more damn time! And, you sicko, please don't inform me of anymore of your erotic fantasies about fictional characters. That is way too much information.

**Hayai-Hakai: **Don't worry about Kagome. She's got the attention of a lot more guys than just Miroku and Inuyasha; though there's no way I'm going to pair her with any of them.

**Chapter 34: Decisions, Decisions**

Sango hummed a happy tune as she put on her bathrobe after exiting the shower. She was so glad; giddy didn't even come close to describing how good she felt. Knowing that her request of Miroku was somewhat ludicrous, she had prepared herself for disappointment. Not only did _she_ want _Miroku _back after dumping him, she had wanted him back even though she knew he was involved with someone else. Kagome of all people! She never dreamed Miroku would drop everything he had with Kagome; sweet, beautiful, innocent Kagome, for her. But he was actually considering it! Sango was sure the only thing that could make her happier was learning that Miroku had chosen her.

Miroku however was not in as good a mood. Would you be? He had been put in the most difficult position. He was sure the great God and Buddha enjoyed messing with his life. How was he supposed to choose between Kagome and Sango? They were both stunningly beautiful, they were both smart, they were both kind and sweet and to top it all off, they both loved him more than anything. While it felt good to know that two girls thought so highly of him, it killed him to know he could only please one of them. He loved them both. It figures the one decision that was too important to flip a coin over was the hardest one he had faced in a long time, perhaps ever. How was he going to tell Kagome? She'd flip out knowing only that Sango wanted to be with him again, never mind letting her know he needed to brood over it! His long thought train was lost as the ringing of the phone rang through the silence. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm bored, want to come over?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it kind of late? It's like midnight and-"

"My parents are gone for the night." Kagome added, knowing that would be all Miroku would need to hear.

"I'll be right over." Miroku hung up the telephone without finishing his previous thought.

"Hey babe." Miroku greeted his girlfriend as he entered her house.

"Hi hon. Did you have a nice evening with Sango?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Miroku replied half-heartedly.

"For the most part?" Kagome asked.

"Uh-huh. Listen, you got to promise me you won't flip out when I tell you this."

"I promise I'll try. What happened?" Kagome said in a dangerously low voice.

"Well, we were eating at Chili's having a good time when out of nowhere she tells me she wants to hook back up." Miroku explained, bracing himself for Kagome's reaction.

"She said WHAT now? You better be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not."

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? She can't just not speak to you for the whole summer and then expect you to be available! Imposing on you like that! I don't believe her!" Kagome huffed. "I hope she realized what a stupid request that is when you denied her!"

"Heh, heh…" Miroku laughed nervously.

"YOU SAID YES!" Kagome shouted practically at the top of her lungs.

"All I told her was maybe!" Miroku blustered in his own defense.

"Why didn't you just say 'no'?" Kagome demanded.

"She caught me off guard! Besides, I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Well you're going to hurt her feelings eventually anyway when you tell her no." Kagome reminded him.

Miroku swallowed noticeably. "Uh..."

"Need I remind you that _she_ dumped _you_? Twice. And off circumstantial evidence no less!" Kagome ranted.

"I know. I just can't help but feel sorry for her." Miroku explained.

"Feel sorry for her? You're considering taking her back because you _feel sorry for her_?" Kagome cackled, looking fit to explode.

"Um, yeah."

"Get out of my house. I'm feeling a bit stressed." Kagome said turning her back to Miroku.

"Well making me leave won't get rid of that stress. You sure you don't want me to help you 'loosen up'?" Miroku said with his trademark grin. Kagome responded with silence. She tried to look indignant, but was having a bit of trouble. She was still pretty angry, but the better half of her was telling her to let it go. "Come on Kagome, you know the cold shoulder won't work on me either." Miroku continued, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, deciding she could let this slip. She'd probably do the same thing in his position, and at least he was honest with her which is more than she could say for _some_ people. (I.e. Inuyasha)

"Fine you sweet talker, but only because you owe me for blowing me off tonight." Kagome lied.

"But of course." Miroku agreed, knowing damn well she was lying.

"Hey sis." Kohaku greeted his sibling as she came down the stairs. "Have fun with Miroku?" He smiled knowingly. The pleased glow his sister had about her the whole night didn't escape his notice.

"Not only did I have fun. We made up!" Sango squealed.

"You mean you're getting back together?" Kohaku asked.

"Maybe." Sango continued with delight.

"And this is the same Miroku you said was an; and I quote 'dirty, two-faced slug' not even last week?" Kohaku confirmed.

"Well, you'd be surprised how much somebody can change in a week." Sango replied.

"But I thought he was going out with Sota's sister."

"He is. But he might drop her for me." Sango explained.

"No way would he dump Kagome for _you_. I mean look at that girl. She is such a hottie!" Kohaku exclaimed.

"You think Kagome is a hottie?"

"Yeah, so what? Aren't I allowed to have an opinion of her?"

"Well, considering she's four years older than you…" Sango said.

"Just because I think she's hot doesn't mean I have an interest in her. God Sango, grow up." Sango was in no mood to get lectured on maturity by her little brother.

"Go climb a tree."

"Just don't get your hopes up. Aside from Kagome being fine, you were the one who dumped him."

"Get out of here. Why don't you go bother somebody else?"

**A/N: **I know that last part was pointless but I was stretching to get past my 1,000 word minimum.


	35. Chapter 35: Tickets

**A/N: **This is just an alert to all you anxious readers. Next chapter Miroku will make his all so important decision. Your diligence and faithfulness is about to pay off! Jus thought you'd like to know.

**Review Responses **

**Sangos-Gal: **Yeah I know, hence the title. I think you're the first person to notice that. At least the first one to mention it.

**OpenEarthMagic: **I'm working on the Miroku/Kagome thing damn it! Give me some time. And you're the first person to think Kagome sounds like a slut. Girls like it too you know. (That's right ladies, I know your secret!)

**Hotaru-chan: **Glad you like my fiction so much! The whole point of Go From The Heart was to be warm and fuzzy. I just didit because I had the idea in my head forever and to appease some Sango/Miroku people angry at this one. And for fun of course. Don't hate Eri. You got to admit she makes the plot more interesting.

**Pointy Objects: **You really think my story is perfect? That's so flattering! I think this is probably my best multi-chapter fic, but I think it's far from perfect. Jumping for joy, singing and screaming at the top of your lungs, eh? I think you might be going a little overboard, but it's cool to know that my work provokes such reactions! I'm glad you noticed the details. I tried really hard to make them descriptive, but not _too_ descriptive. I'd like to say I love your stuff to, but I'm not really a fan of Hey Arnold! I never thought this would be considered the best story ever! Read some of my other stuff if you like, who knows, I might even creep my way onto your favorites list! You may have just earned yourself a dedication!

**SanMirLover: **You're one of my favorite authors! I'm glad that you would even take a glance at one of my stories! Kagome didn't really steal Miroku from Sango. I mean Sango did say if she wanted him she could have him. And Sango was a little desperate, but hey, love makes people act very unlike themselves.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Don't worry about the pairings! I told you I'm making a Miroku/Kagome fiction for you especially didn't I? I've already wrote two chapters of it!

**Sangonesan: **It's okay. I prefer the Sango/Miroku coupling better to. Just enjoy the story! It'll all work out in some way, shape, fashion or form.

**moonyme: **Yeah, I always use young characters for the comic relief. And believe me those would-be assassins won't be back for more. Unless of course they're suckers for punishment, in which case I would be more than happy to dole it out myself.

**Hayai-hakai: **Kohaku didn't dash anyone's hopes. He was just giving his personal opinion. Yeah, I spent hours trying to figure out how to end Miroku's confrontation with Kagome well. I sped up the production of this chapter for reviewers just like you! The kind who express that they want a new chapter soon, but don't demand anything.

**xxxroxyxxx: **They might get back together, they might not. I am not a liberty to reveal that yet, but your patience will be rewarded.

**Zeldagirl191: **I am such a terrible person! I've neglected almost all your reviews. I'm glad I was able to make your day. I live to make people happy. Or miserable, it really depends on my personal opinion of them. And you're definitely on the good list, especially since you didn't bitch about me not responding to your reviews. Hell, I might even dedicate a chapter to you!

**sango the monk slapper: **Yeah, I think siblings are hilarious.

**Chapter 35: **Tickets

Miroku's eyes slowly opened where he lay. Kagome was next to him, breathing lightly. She appeared to still be asleep. _"I ought to stay the night here more often." _Miroku thought as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. He didn't care that she happened to be asleep at the moment. "I am so lucky to be with you." he said softly to the silence. If his head had been a bit higher, he would've noticed Kagome's lips curve into a smile.

"I heard that." she spoke up, startling Miroku.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. You're supposed to be asleep." Miroku replied.

"So what if I heard it? It's not like having feelings is a bad thing." Kagome said.

"I think Inuyasha would beg to differ with you on that one." Miroku joked.

"That's why Inuyasha isn't the one who's 'so lucky to be with me'." Kagome replied cockily.

"Yeah don't let it go to your head." Miroku grumbled, hoping Kagome wouldn't get too full of herself.

"It won't, don't worry. Besides, there's no way you're as lucky as I am."

"Liar. I got to go. Mushin is probably wondering where the hell I was last night. He was just too drunk to care before." Miroku told her. "I love you." he finished giving her a quick goodbye kiss.

Sango woke up happily the same morning. The previous night's events were still fresh in her mind. In fact she was hoping she might be able to do with something with Miroku again today. Why not? Besides, spending more time with him might influence his decision. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Hi Miroku. It's me." Sango greeted him cheerily.

"Oh hey. What's new?" Miroku replied.

"Not too much. I had fun last night." she said.

"Me too. _In more ways than one._" he added mentally.

"Good to hear. I was thinking since we had so much fun last night we could do something together again today. What'd you say?" Sango asked hopefully.

"I don't know. You see, I told Kagome about what you said…"

"You what now?" Sango interrupted.

"I told Kagome that you wanted to get back together with me." Miroku repeated.

"What the hell! Miroku, why would you do something that incredibly stupid! I can imagine she didn't take it too well."

"Better than I expected actually. I'm still alive as you can tell. She didn't even dump me." Miroku said proudly.

"Sh-she didn't?" Sango asked in disbelief. She was silently hoping that dumping Miroku would be Kagome's initial reaction. "Did you give her your honest answer?"

"Yup. Can you believe it?"

"No. Was she even angry?"

"Yeah." Miroku admitted.

"How'd you get back on her good side?" Sango pried.

"It might've been because I err…tempted her?" Miroku answered uneasily.

"Tempted her? How so?"

"Well I…" Miroku paused, remembering exactly _how_ he had tempted her. "You know what, it isn't important. What was it you were thinking about doing?"

"If you come over now, I'll show you." Sango chided.

"Why don't you tell me over the phone right now?"

"I like to build up suspense. But I think you'll like my idea." Sango finished and hung up the phone.

Miroku put down the receiver. "_I'll never understand women."_ Miroku thought, throwing on his light jacket. He left his cell number for Mushin (who he had found passed out on the floor when he got home) and left.

"Hey!" Sango greeted Miroku all too happily.

"Hi. Now what was it that was such a surprise you made me walk all the way over here for in ten degree (50 degrees U.S.) weather for?" Miroku was slightly annoyed Sango had made him walk several blocks in such chilly conditions.

"Merry Christmas Miroku." Sango wished him as she produced two tickets from her pocket. Miroku gazed at the two tickets as if they were priceless treasures. Of course, in his opinion they were priceless treasure. They were tickets to a Reel Big Fish concert at the Kyoto Civic Dome, 7:00 pm tonight.

"Are those real?" Miroku asked intently.

"Yes." Sango smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to God?"

"Yes." That was all Miroku needed to hear. He pulled Sango into a bone-crushing hug, lifting her 3 decimeters off the ground.

"I love you!" he proclaimed. "How on earth did you get these? I'd kill for those tickets!"

"Oh I have my ways." Sango said. "So, you interested?"

"Are you the coolest, best, hottest, most awesome, wonderful, kind, smart and beautiful girl on the face of the planet? Of course I'm interested!" Miroku shouted setting her down. "No catch?"

"Of course there's not catch. There are a few conditions though. One, you aren't allowed to grope any girls, including myself. Two, you act as my human shield in the pit if I ask. Three, you drive." Sango stated.

"Done, done and done! If you don't want to I won't even look at any other girls, I'll take a bullet for you, and I'll carry all 200 kilometers (appox. 125 miles (**A/N: **Yeah I know it's kind of far but it was the closest major city I could think of. Besides I drove that far for a Green Day Concert once.)) you on my back for this!"

"I'd rather you drive. If we hoof it we'll never get there." Sango brought to mind the time frame as she tossed Miroku the keys. "You set?"

"Hells yeah I'm set! Let's roll!" Miroku yelled with enthusiasm.

"You can calm down now. It's not like you just won the lottery or anything." Sango said, though glad that Miroku was so happy; found his boundless cheer to be a bit overboard.

"Please Sango; you must know there is no greater joy than the joy of music." Miroku said as he started the ignition. "Good thing it's a long drive. I'll need sometime to think of a way to pay you back for this."

"Just have fun. Besides, I didn't get these tickets just for you, you know." Sango replied.

"You're the best, hon." Miroku revved the engine for good measure and sped off towards the highway.


	36. Chapter 36: Somebody Loved Me

**Sangos-gal: **It's pretty easy. You upload the document, go to Stories and click edit on whichever story it is you want to update. Then click on content/chapters at the top of the Stories screen. At the bottom of the content/chapters is an add chapters box. Just select the document and put in the title, and click add. Hope that helps. If not, you'd be better off asking someone else; I'm not too good at explaining things. Don't worry about Inuyasha. You'll see what happens to him in a few chapters.

**SanMirLover: **You guess well. And how could you not be one of my favorite authors? You stories are the shit!

**Hotaru-Chan: **Why do you hate Kagome? If Kagome wasn't in the anime, Sango and Miroku never would've joined, and therefore that couple would never have existed! I think she at least deserves credit for that. Read the chapter it may please you…or not. You'll just have to find out yourself.

**moonyme: **Yowza. I never knew my story was liked _that_ much. You're the second person to go off like that. I'm glad you love this story so much, but it is going to end eventually, so I hope you find another life-support story…until my next one comes out. Then I can be your dependency once more. :-P

**Demons-Heart: ** I know! Almost everyone wants them back together! (Those of you who don't, I hold high respect for you. Aren't afraid of something different!) Be patient.

**Pointy Objects: **I'd rather have the pillow named after _me_, but naming it after my story is almost as good. Thanks you…I think. I couldn't tell if you screaming into, throwing it against the wall, and throwing it in the air so it will fall on you are good things, but I'll assume they are for now.

**Tera McCaslin: **Ha! I knew I'd win you over! This story I guess is really that good? I'd give it 7 out of 10, but whatever. Enjoy this chapter.

**sango the monk slapper: **Log-in. Go to upload documents, and upload the word file(s) you want to post. Go to Stories. Go to new story. Agree to the license guidelines (even if you don't agree to them, they aren't enforced. Just click the thing that says you agree) From there on in it's pretty self-explanatory. If this doesn't help, ask someone else. As previously stated, I'm not very good at explaining things.

**tashy911: **You like my story that much too? God maybe should fuck up this story so people like it less. I'm going to get full of myself if you don't stop telling me how great I am. (I'm not trying to brag if it sounds like I am) Unfortunately, Kouga's #1 Fan has also made herself my number one fan, so you two will have to fight to the death to claim that position. Or you can just reach an agreement yourselves. Or if it's all right you can both be my number one fan I suppose. It's good to be loved!

**Kasai to Kasumi: **What's wrong with Miroku/Kagome? That couples the best! Well, second best but still. I think the only couples that are unacceptable are Sango/Inuyasha and Naraku and anybody. Naraku is evil. Not as evil as me but close. Read on to find out who he picks.

**Chapter 36: **Somebody Loved Me

Miroku cracked a smile miles wide when he saw their destination on the horizon, the skyline of Kyoto. "We're almost there!" he said, almost in a giggle. Apparently he was just as excited as when they left. "Soon our ears will be graced by the live music of the best band in the world, Reel Big Fish!" Miroku declared, pumping his fist in the air. He gave Sango a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Sango I can't thank you enough for inviting me. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Keep your eye on the road!" Sango replied, as they had drifted into the on coming lane. Miroku swerved back into the proper lane, just avoiding an oncoming Hummer. "I swear to God Miroku, if you trash my car and survive, I will rip your head right off your shoulders." she warned.

"Of course dearest!" Miroku cheerily agreed.

Sango shot him a look. Did he just call her 'dearest'? He hadn't called her that since they had been going out. Sango decided this was a good time to ask a question she had been itching to ask since their journey began. "Miroku, I know it's only been a day, not even twenty-four hours, but have you given any thought to, well you know…" she asked uneasily, trailing of and prepared for the worst.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have." Miroku answered. It seemed he wasn't going to tell her if he was leaning towards either of them, which made her pout. Miroku was close to making his decision. He was almost completely decided on Kagome. Earlier that morning, he had realized how truly blessed he was to be with her. Sango had had two chances and Kagome only had one. He was also a strict believer in second chances, but not thirds. She was the girl he was with now, and he loved her. He hated to think that he may have filled Sango's heart with hope, only to crush that hope, but it couldn't be helped. Miroku broke the slightly odd silence when the arrived at their desired venue. "We're there." he locked the doors and handed Sango back her keys as they exited the car. He grasped her hand tightly as the made their way to the Dome.

"_Okay, there's the second unexpected move of the night." _Sango mentally noted. _"Has he picked me? Is he just waiting for the right moment to tell me? Or has he chosen Kagome and is just buttering me up so I'll take it better? Quit thinking about him Sango! You're here to have fun and enjoy the music, not worry about who Miroku is going to choose!" _she mentally scolded herself.

"Are you okay? You aren't chatting much." Miroku asked, concerned.

"No. I'm better than okay." She said, smiling up at him and squeezing back. Seeing her smile brought a grin to Miroku's face as well. His cell phone rang in the tune of My Own Worst Enemy by Lit. The caller id read Kagome.

"Hey beautiful." Miroku answered, giving Sango the signal to wait a minute. "What's up?"

"Hey Miroku. Where have you been all day? I've called your house a few times but Mushin said you were out. Where are you at?"

"Kyoto." Miroku responded, as if it were no irregularity.

"Kyoto? What the hell are you doing there?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe it but Sango got tickets to see Reel Big Fish and invited yours truly. The downside was the concert is here at the Civic Dome."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me you'd be gone today sooner?" Kagome wondered.

"I didn't know she had the tickets or that I was invited until early this afternoon." Miroku explained. "I'm sorry if you wanted to do something but look, I promise next weekend is completely reserved for you."

"Okay, that's fair." Miroku grinned at Kagome's understanding. "Have fun at the concert. Love you."

"Love you more." Miroku said in farewell flipping the cell closed.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. If you didn't already guess I'm busy all next weekend." Miroku said with a stupid grin.

"So I gathered." Sango replied with a roll of the eyes.

The pair didn't have to spend any time searching for their seats because they didn't have any. They had V.I.P. placement. On the floor and in the pit. Miroku grinned when he saw their 'seats' marked on the tickets. "Sango, how much did these cost you?" Miroku inquired when he noticed she had blacked out the price.

"I covered up the price for a reason. I don't want you to know. I know if you knew the price you'd want to pay me back, whether they cost me 100 yen or 100,000 yen." Miroku frowned.

"So they were a lot?" Miroku continued to pry.

"I've said too much already." Sango made a 'my lips are sealed' gesture, gliding her index finger and thumb across her sealed mouth. The house light dimmed and the opening band, Goldfinger began to play the song _99 Red Balloons_. When the German verse came up, Miroku screamed out the lyrics along with the band, but Sango could only half-hear him above the crowd.

_99 kriegsminister  
Streichholz und benzinkanister  
Hielten sich fuer schlaue leute  
Witterten schon fette beute  
Riefen: krieg und wollten macht  
Mann, wer haette das gedacht  
Dass es einmal soweit kommt  
Wegen 99 luftballons!_

Sango just stared at Miroku in a bit of shock. What the hell did all that mean? Miroku probably didn't know himself. Oh well, not like it mattered. The house lights brightened again once Goldfinger had played several more songs. There was to be a thirty minute intermission between the headliner and the main event. "I'll be right back." Miroku said, heading towards the exit. Sango figured he was just going outside the stadium area to get a beer or something, which was in fact, exactly what he was doing. (I know by U.S. standards they aren't old enough to drink, but in most countries the legal age is 18, and in some there is no age cut off for alcohol, so bear with me) "Miss me?" Miroku joked when he came back, drinks in hand. "Fancy a brewski?" Sango knew if Miroku was going to drink tonight she probably shouldn't since one of them would have to handle the drive home to Kokurum, but she figured one beer was hardly enough to get intoxicated from.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Sango said, accepting the beverage.

"I wish the band would hurry it up. I didn't come here to wait." Miroku complained.

"They'll come." Sango reassured him. As if on cue the house lights cut to total darkness save for the exit signs.

"They'll come." Sango reassured him. As if on cue the house lights cut to total darkness save for the exit signs.

"**You and I are mortal but rock and roll will never die!" **roared out.

"Hold my drink, will you?" Miroku asked, preparing do dive into the mosh pit as the guitar riff began.

By the third encore Miroku was a mess had had a black eye an inch long scar down his rich cheek and various bruises all over. Sango obviously thought he had taken it a little overboard. The closing song was _Somebody Loved Me_. (great song, if you download you should definitely look for it)

_All of my friends- _

_they're not my friends  
A knife in the back, _

_felt it again. _

_What did I do? Was it so wrong?  
I used to fit in, now I don't belong_

I think somebody loved me once, 

_I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once; but I cannot remember why_

Despite the brain damage Miroku may have received while moshing, the chorus sparked a thought in his mind. Why did Sango still love him? He was nothing special. He was just a perverted lech who had let her go without a single word of protest. For her best friend nonetheless. Sango may have been the one to break it off, but it was partially Miroku's fault as well. He now realized that, and yet this girl still loved him. Just as he still loved her. She deserved another chance. Her face was dimly illuminated by her lighter. (If you've ever heard the song, you know the chorus is a total lighter moment) She looked so beautiful. Miroku couldn't help himself. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him in a deep, fulfilling kiss.

Sango's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and she dropped her lighter in shock. It was like the music had muted out. Sango took this as proof that he had picked her. Once Sango got over the initial shock she threw her arms around his nick and kissed back. Miroku pulled away and grinned. "You know, I think I've made a decision."

**A/N: **There! I hope you're all satisfied! I know I could've done more describing of the concert, but except for _Somebody Loved Me_, I didn't feel it was relevant to the story in general. I put in 99 Red Balloons because that song kicks more ass than Oscar de la Hoya on a good day. Hope you're all happy. (Sorry Kouga's #1 Fan. I had to do it)


	37. Chapter 37: How To Get Her Back

**A/N: **Hey people. I apologize for the long period between updates, but writers block decided to visit. I hope this chapter helps make up for it.

**Review Responses**

**Sango the demon exterminator: **Sorry I took so long to update, but I was having an industrial strength writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter I wouldn't want to be the cause of your death.

**Cherry Grl 4 o 8: **I guess this chapter answer's your question.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **I know! God, can't I guy go longer than a few days without updating before people think he's taking too long?

**Anicypov: **I know. My last several chapters haven't been that great. In fact, I think they've been gradually getting worse since somewhere in the teens, but I'm trying my best. I only have so many ideas you know. And don't threaten me! I will make you rue the day you left the womb! But I like your taste in music. I love Rise Against, and The Used. System of a Down is pretty good too.

**Hayai-Hakai: **I'm glad your grandma is doing well. If you wanted me to update soon you could've said so but I appreciate your understanding. It took a lot of work for me to break the writer's block I had. Hope you enjoy!

**-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-: **Don't hate Kagome. She's not to blame. And I wasn't planning to put in another plot twist, but I can if you like. And don't you threaten me ether. I've defeated three would-be assassins already and I can defeat you too. And I don't like to use force, so just take my word that I won't change it again.

**Green-eyes: **I'm glad you believed me. So many people thought I wouldn't change it back. Don't worry it'll stay Miroku/Sango from now on.

**Starriecat: **I know I attracted some Kagome/Miroku types, but hey, you can't please them all. It was only partially Miroku's fault. He was loyal, but Sango didn't trust him and dumped him. So Sango had part too. Does it even matter though? They're back together now, so be content.

**Sango's-gal: **I'm glad I was able to help you out. Most of my fans are happy, except for the two or three that wanted Miroku/Kagome to stick. But like I said, you can't please them all.

**Sango the monk slapper: **Of course I'll keep going! It would've been pretty evil of me to end it there, and like I said, I'm only about 85 evil.

**Hotaru-Chan: **I'm glad you support Sango and Miroku getting back together. Most everyone does. But you seem really psyched about it. Glad I could please you.

**Sangonesan: **I know. 99 Red Balloon's is like my third favorite song to ever be written.

**Oceanicca: **I'm glad I've turned you on to a new type of fanfiction! I the Kagome/Miroku pairing was my favorite part too, which is why I'm writing a Kagome/Miroku fic too! Good thing I made it work, I wouldn't want to make a crappy Miroku/Kagome bit.

**Chapter 37: **How To Get Her Back

Inuyasha leaned against the club bar and downed his fourth shot of tequila. Koga got of the dance floor at the end of the last song. He took Inuyasha's shot glass and tossed it aside. "Get that shit out of here!" Koga commanded. "I didn't take you out tonight so you could drown your damn sorrows! I took you out to get your mind off Kagome and meet some girls."

"Hey babe." A redhead came up behind Koga and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Oh?" Inuyasha said with an amused look. "Who's your lady-friend?"

"This is Ayame." Koga replied.

"Add another night to the book of great moments in hook-up history eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"I suppose. Maybe we could be making a double entry if you'd get up off your lazy ass. I know you gotta have at least a _little_ mack somewhere in you." Koga encouraged him.

"Feh. I have more mack then I know what to do with wolf." Inuyasha snorted.

"Then get out there and prove it!" Koga urged on.

"I'm not giving up on Kagome yet. I already explained that."

"Are you sure about that?" Ayame asked. "I came here with a few friends, and I know one of them would hit it off perfectly with you."

"Not interested." Inuyasha affirmed.

"Come on dog! It's not like she necessarily thinks you guys should hook up. Maybe you could at least make a friend." Koga reasoned. "What's her name?"

"Yuka." Ayame answered. "Come on. She's pretty." she added with a wink.

"Fine." Inuyasha finally conceded. "But don't get the idea I'm interested in her." Ayame grabbed Koga's wrist and beckoned for Inuyasha to follow. She led the two over to a small group of her friends.

"Hey guys. This is Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha, Koga, they are Midori, Keiko, Ai, and Yuka." Ayame introduced the four and pointed them out accordingly to their names.

"Inuyasha, huh?" Yuka began, shaking his hand. "You wouldn't happen to know a Kagome Higurashi would you?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I do. How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked, slightly bewildered.

"So you are the Inuyasha! Kagome is a friend of mine. I met her at a summer camp two years back. She almost never stops talking about you!" Yuka exclaimed. "We haven't talked in a while though. How is she?"

"Uh…"

"Don't you know? You are her boyfriend after all." Yuka commented.

"Ex-boyfriend." Koga corrected her.

Inuyasha socked him over the head, "Shut up Koga! We didn't break up. We're just having some err…problems." Inuyasha euphemized it.

"Problems my ass! She's going out with Miroku you jerk-off! Face it, you've been dumped!" Koga interrupted again, earning another hit. "Quit hitting me!"

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I didn't know." Yuka apologized.

"Feh, it's okay. Besides, this walking flea-condo don't know what he's talking about." Inuyasha said.

"What'd you call me?" Koga tackled Inuyasha and the two began to tussle on the ground. They received an odd look from the five girls.

"Hey, hey, break it up you two!" Ayame said, pulling Koga away from his battle. "We don't want to create a scene here." Yuka dragged Inuyasha back to the bar, as Koga was struggling to continue their match.

"God, he certainly over-reacted." Yuka observed.

"Nah." Inuyasha disagreed. "We always fight like that."

"With friends like him, who needs enemies?" Yuka joked.

"He's a cool dude; he just doesn't have much in the way of a sense of humor."

"So what kind of 'problem's' do you and Kagome have? Maybe I can help you out." Yuka offered.

"Well, recently she's been really cuddly with this guy I know. So I was a little suspicious. I tried to let it go but then I see them kissing at the movie theater so that tells me all I need to know. I tell the guys girlfriend and she dumps him. So obviously that opens the window for Kagome." Inuyasha explained.

"Well, that makes it sound like it's you two share the fault. If you hadn't of told the guy's girlfriend, Kagome wouldn't have gone after him. But then again they were kissing when you were still together. Who is this guy?"

"His name's Miroku."

"Miroku? Short black hair, bout 5'10, oddly colored eyes?" Yuka asked.

"That's the one."

"Kagome's told me about him. He's the charmer alright. He isn't too bad either. I can't say I blame her." Yuka admitted.

"Not helping." Inuyasha cut in.

"Right. If I were you I'd beg for forgiveness. I know Kagome has just as much part in this as you do, but she isn't going to admit she was doing anything wrong, she's too stubborn. Just swallow your pride. If she takes you back, she wasn't cheating. If she denies you, she was cheating and I suggest your bring the hurt on this Miroku guy. And then get revenge." Yuka suggested.

"How?"

"Easy. You pretend to be dating me."

"I don't get it. What's the catch?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"No catch. You seem like a pretty decent guy, and if Kagome cheated on you, you obviously didn't deserve it. And I know it'd fire her up to see you going out with one of her friends. Jealousy is a powerful tool you know."

"I know only too well."

"I almost forgot what that felt like." Sango gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You forgot? I thought I left a more lasting impression than that!" Miroku complained.

"Well, excuse me for two months of chastity! Besides, I didn't really forget, just came close." Sango pointed out. "So how do you plan to go about telling Kagome?"

"I don't know. So far I haven't been able to think of a way that won't result in Kagome bawling her eyes out and/or getting my head ripped off." Miroku said.

"I think we should both tell her. It's only fair, and I played as much of a part as you did in this." Sango offered.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Miroku asked.

"Actually you have."

"Then I guess I'll have to show you." Miroku concluded suggestively.

Sango wasn't about to complain.

**A/N: **Just so fans of _Untitled_ know, I won't be continuing construction on that until _Jealousy_ is complete. I am almost done with this story though and I have gotten several reviews requesting a sequel of when their in college. If you like that idea let me know! I live to please those who deserve it!


	38. Chapter 38: To Make Things Right

**Review Responses**

**Zeldagiri191:** Of course I know Arigatou is thank you in Japanese. Most people are pushing for a sequel, and that pleases me so! I'm glad you like that chapter. I thought it wasn't too great.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Of course I'm a guy! I am insulted. You are hereby stripped of your rank as my #1 fan! No, I'm not that mean. But mistake me for a girl again and I will resume taking the bricks from your house one by one.

**Monkeyfeet180: **Addicted eh? That's one of their better songs, but I also like the Christmas time song. I'm glad you like it so much, and I value your opinion. You'll notice I changed the title for _Untitled._ I hope you enjoy it, even though it's Miroku/Kagome.

**Openearthmagic: **Glad to hear it.

**Sangos-gal: **I wouldn't end it there! That would be utterly despicable! I may be an ass, but even I have my limits.

**Moonyme:** This soon enough for you? I tried to do my best and still get it up quick. I was having some trouble with deciding how Kagome should've taken the news.

**Kasai to Kasumi: **Glad to make you happy! I have gotten numerous votes for the sequel so it looks like that's what I'll be doing.

**Pointy Objects: **Glad you like it. Yeah I tried to make Yuka seem like a cool chick, considering she's the friend of Kagome's that thinks she should stick with Inuyasha in the show. I think she's the right one? Anyway doesn't matter, she's stuck there now.

**Cherimai: **Read to find out how Kagome takes it!

**Midnight Faerie: **Angry readers don't got anything on me. I update when it's convenient for me, not them. I know I should explain if I have writers block, but I don't want to upset readers who think "Ooh, a new chapter!" just to find it's an authors note. I hate it when that happens.

**Muffins McKenzie: **Sango isn't that evil. She was the one who said if she wanted him she could have him!

**Chapter 38: **To MakeThings Right

"Kagome, I was nothing when I met you, and without you I am even less. Without you in my life, my reasons for living are few and pitiful. I know that loving me isn't easy, but somebody's got to do it." Inuyasha recited.

"Perfect!" Yuka cried. "I'm surprised you were able to memorize that so quickly."

"Do I really need to say all that? It's all so pathetic!" Inuyasha complained.

"If you want Kagome back, you will say exactly that, everything I told you." Yuka commanded. "You gotta say all that if you want to make things right."

"It makes me sound whipped."

"What's worth more to you? Your pride or Kagome?"

"I get it, I get it. I just wish I could be more dignified about it." Inuyasha explained.

"Trust me." Yuka promised, "The result will be totally worth it."

"You better be right." Inuyasha warned.

"Don't worry. I understand the mind of a woman." Yuka assured him.

"Duh. I could've told you that."

"You ready Miroku?" Sango asked.

"No!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Look Miroku, I'm nervous too, but we have to tell her. You can't have us both if that's what you're thinking." Sango scolded him.

"It's not! I was just thinking we could make it as obvious as possible that we're back together until she notices." Miroku said very loudly, making it increasingly clear how nervous he was.

"You know that would be cheating. You don't want to smudge your perfect record do you?" Sango tried for motivation.

"Anything that gets me out of having to tell her face to face!" Miroku declared, still needing to get his volume under control.

"Then are you reconsidering your decision?" Sango inquired.

"No it's just…uh…" Apparently, Miroku couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get out of telling Kagome. "Fine, lets just get this over with." Sango knocked on Kagome's door and gasped Miroku's wrist incase he tried to make a speedy getaway. Kagome appeared at the door.

"Hey Sango. Hi Miroku." she greeted, giving Miroku a welcoming kiss. "How are you?" Sango balled her right hand into a fist but checked herself and remembered she needed to keep her temper under control if they were going to get this done.

"H-hey Kagome." Miroku stuttered back.

"Miroku and I have something very important to tell you." Sango continued for him, knowing Miroku wasn't going to be able to get much out.

"Sure. What's up?" Kagome asked. Miroku decided this part was his job, no matter how much he wished it weren't.

"Kagome you remember how a while ago I told you that Sango wanted to get back together? Well, last night I decided that I really did want to be with her too." Miroku explained, trying to break the news as softly as possible.

After a few seconds of silence Kagome spoke. "I see."

"I'm sorry." Miroku apologized.

"So am I." Sango added.

"Don't be." Kagome said. "If you two still love each other after all you've been through, you must really be meant to be. I can't be mad at either of you for being in love."

Miroku caught Kagome in a bear hug and lifted her about three decimeters (a foot twelve inches U.S.) off the ground. "You're the best. I thought you'd be angry."

"Nah. I can't be too angry at either of you. You are my best friends after all. And I can see where you are coming from. I'd probably do the same in either of your positions." Kagome admitted. "Feel like letting me down now?"

"Oh, right." Miroku acknowledged, setting Kagome down. "I must've got a little caught up in the moment there." Miroku rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Sango joined the conversation with gratitude. "Thanks for understanding Kagome. I'm pretty sure you can hook someone better than this pervert anyway."

"Hey! I resent that!" Miroku replied.

"Your right." Kagome agreed. "I probably could."

"Excuse you! Could you please quit talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"Yeah. We could. But we won't." Sango answered him.

Miroku feigned a pout. "I'm going home." he announced. Sango followed.

"Sorry to cut our chat short Kags, but it looks as if Miroku needs some cheering up." she said.

"I hear you. Have fun you two!"

"No worries there." Sango assured her with a wink. Mere minutes after Sango and Miroku left, there was another knock at Kagome's door.

"_Aren't I Miss popular today?"_ Kagome said silently to herself as she rose to answer the door. There stood Inuyasha, who was looking as disgruntled as ever, knowing he was about to make a complete fool of himself. "Hello Inuyasha." Kagome greeted him. "Why are you here? You know it's usually considered good manners to inform someone you're coming over before you carry out the action. Of course I suppose you've never been big on etiquette. What's new?"

"I have to talk to you about something." Inuyasha said. "Something very important.

"Well, here I am. Go ahead and speak." Kagome advised, letting him in.

"Look Kagome, I know that I've been as ass in the past, and I know that you're with Miroku now, but I have to humbly ask for another chance. I was nothing when I met you, and without you I am even less. Without you in my life, my reasons for living are few and pitiful. And I know that loving me isn't easy, but somebody's got to do it." Inuyasha recited, nailing the speech word for word.

Kagome smiled. "You can forget the script Inuyasha. Of course I'll give you another chance." she said, wrapping her arms around his middle. "And your timing couldn't be more perfect. Miroku and I broke up earlier. But don't worry. That's not the only reason I'm taking you back."

"I know." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. He had never tasted anything better in his entire life. One other thought aside from Kagome found its way into Inuyasha's mind. _"I can't wait to tell Koga about this."_

**A/N: **Wow. Bare 1,000 word minimum, not including author's notes or review responses. So how you like? All the couples are now in equilibrium! I only have one or two chapters left, so don't forget to cast your vote for or against the sequel.


	39. Chapter 39: Considering Colleges

**Review Responses**

**Sangos-gal: **I'm one of the best authors you know? God, I think I'm becoming a one-hit wonder here.

**Pointy Objects: **You're very welcome. Since I'm almost done, I guess this'll be your chapter.

**Muffins McKenzie: **I know. Kagome is really understanding and patient. Her being from the future also makes her kind of ditzy in the feudal era, so she's probably my favorite female character. Like I'm fond of saying, "Love the sinner, hate the sin."

**_Dedication:_** **This chapter is dedicated to Pointy Objects, who is my most enthusiastic reviewer. It is just great to read your reviews. They always make my day!**

**Chapter 39: **Considering College

"She took you back!" Koga asked in bewilderment.

"You better believe it pal." Inuyasha said proudly.

"I knew that girl was crazy." Koga mumbled Inuyasha gave him a glare. "Uh, I mean congratulations!"

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I said I'd meet Miroku and the others outside after school." Inuyasha said.

"Can I come with? I don't have anything to do this afternoon." Koga inquired.

"I guess, just no more hitting on Kagome, got it punk?" Inuyasha threatened.

"No worries there." the wolf demon assured him. "Besides, I'm with Ayame now, remember?"

"Ah, how could I forget? She was quite a catch my canine companion. I wouldn't think twice about going after her myself if we both weren't already involved." Inuyasha complimented him.

"My thanks. Did you really expect anything less from yours truly?" Koga smirked.

"I must admit, I can not _believe_ you have that much game." Inuyasha replied, earning a smack upside the head.

"I got ten times the mack you could ever achieve doggie boy." Koga declared.

"Whatever you bloody mongrel." Inuyasha shot back. Once again the two buddies engaged themselves in a fur flying feud. Somehow the two managed to wrestle each other across the courtyard to where Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Eri, and Hojo were waiting.

"Wow, look at them go." Miroku commented. "Five hundred yen on Kagome."

"I'll take that bet, considering Kagome isn't even one of the combatants." Hojo accepted the wager, shaking Miroku's hand.

"SIT!" Kagome's authoritative yell halted the battle, flattening both Koga and Inuyasha. "What on earth are you two fighting about?" Miroku flashed a satisfied grin as Hojo paid him the agreed sum.

"It was all his fault!" both claimed spontaneously, pointing an accusing finger at one another.

"Try to get along you two. As entertaining as it is to watch you two bloody each other up over a stupid disagreement, it gets tiring after a while." Sango commented.

"Feh." the two demons said, again in unison. The group began making their way to the park. "What colleges did you guys apply to?" Koga asked, trying to make small talk.

Miroku answered for the entire group. "We all applied to Tokyo University and Altay State. I also applied to USC and Wisconsin Universities in America. Kagome applied to Hiroshima and Oxford in England. Sango applied to Wisconsin as well and Hojo and Eri both applied to Kyoto U. Inuyasha only applied to the two we all applied to." Miroku listed.

"Where are you hoping to go?" Koga continued.

"Our first choices would be Altay or Tokyo of course. We'd all like to be in the same college." Kagome explained.

"Isn't Altay State in Moscow?" Koga wondered out loud.

"Yup." Eri replied. Koga looked at her as if she was legally insane. "What? We like the idea of studying abroad."

"Yeah, but in Russia?" Koga continued his interrogative series of questions.

"I've never been there. It'll be a hassle to learn the language, but hey, it'll be nice. I've never been outside of Japan before." Kagome said. "It'll be fun. How about you Koga? Where have you applied?"

"Tokyo University and Academy Canada." Koga answered.

"See? You want to study in Canada. The only difference between Russia and Canada is hemispheres." Miroku cut in.

"Canada didn't use to rule half of the world through iron fisted communist dictators. And it isn't freezing all year round."

"Your confusing Russia with Siberia. Moscow is quite pleasant in the warm moths of the year." Miroku commented.

"True." Koga admitted. "And I suppose any college would be good if it were with you guys. Maybe I should check this place out."

"That you should." Kagome agreed. "Don't you agree Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. And tell that fine-ass girlfriend of yours about it too." Inuyasha added with a grin. "I never know when this wench here might flake out on me, and it would even give me a chance to prove I got skills that put all other guys to shame." Inuyasha joked, receiving a fist over the head from Koga, and a sit from Kagome. "Ouch. That was uncalled for."

"Cry me a river." Koga sneered.

"Shut up wolf. You don't know the power of the sit. It's hurts!" Inuyasha complained.

"You want any cheese to go with that whine?" Miroku chuckled.

"Shut up, you supposedly straight sicko!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Are you putting my masculinity into question Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Then ask your girlfriend. She'd know better than most." Miroku said with victorious smirk.

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor and he stared at Kagome is disbelief. "You…and him… and you…?" Kagome smiled nervously and blushed.

"Uh…y-yeah. Once." Kagome sputtered out. Steam was practically pouring out of Inuyasha's dog ears by this point.

"Uh oh. I think you made the puppy angry." Koga observed.

"Like he's going to do anything about it." Miroku said confidently.

"Just watch me!" Inuyasha said, poised to strike at Miroku.

"Sit!" Kagome halted Inuyasha's potential assault. "What Miroku and I did when we were together is of no concern to you! God, you are such a child."

"You are too cruel." Inuyasha whimpered, his voice muffled by the hard earth.

Koga laughed "Dude, my advice is to quit arguing with anything that has to do with Kagome. That's a battle you're sure to lose every time. Kind of like a battle with me."

"Try and prove it!" Inuyasha and Koga promptly began to beat the crap out of each other. All rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe those two consider each other friends." Sango stated.

"My thought's exactly." Eri agreed.

"It's kind of odd how they a pick fights with one another over which of the two is stronger, they beat each other to a bloody pulp and call a truce, declaring the fight a draw, and repeat. Don't you think one of them would have noticed the pattern by now?" Miroku asked.

"That, my friend, is one of the great mysteries of the world. A question which will never be answered as long as the world exists." Hojo said.

**A/N: **I have gotten enough votes to make a sequel. Now I want to know whether you want me to finish my Kagome/Miroku fic, _That Night_ first or want me to go immediately to the sequel. Then next chapter will be the last. (Read _That Night_ before you decide whether you want the sequel to commence immediately. That night should only be somewhere between ten and fifteen chapters at most.)


	40. Chapter 40: Eplogue

**Chapter 40: **Epilogue

Miroku slammed the trunk closed after loading the last of his luggage. He, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga had all been accepted to Altay State. He looked to Hojo and shook his friends hand as a goodbye gesture. Hojo and Eri were going to Kyoto University. "We'll see you guys over break, right?" Hojo asked.

"Of course." Miroku promised. "You two have fun all right? Take good care of Eri."

Hojo looked perplexed. "I thought you hated her."

"Nah. Her hearts in the right place, she just needs to adjust her view of things." Miroku corrected him. "Besides, now that you two are together, I guess I'll have to get along with her whether I like it or not." Inuyasha honked the horn of the van he and Miroku were driving to the airport in.

"Yo Miroku! Hurry it up! Our flight won't hesitate to leave without us you know!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We got to split. Peace out bro." Miroku said in farewell, jogging to the van.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Hojo called to his other departing friend.

"Later brother!" Inuyasha replied. The two drove off with a honk, leaving Hojo behind.

Kagome hugged her long-time friend, knowing she wouldn't see her for nine months. "I hope you like KU. Tell Hojo I look forward to seeing you both next summer." Kagome requested.

"No problem." Eri affirmed. She turned to Sango. "I'm sorry I made so much trouble for you and Miroku. But anyone who can still love one another after all that must truly mean to be. Next time I see you I hope I can call you my friend?" Eri said unsurely. She held out her hand. Sango accepted it.

"Have a good time in Kyoto. I'll send you pictures from Russia. Don't wear Hojo out. Miroku and Inuyasha will still want to have a boy's night out this summer." Sango teased with a wink. Eri grinned, relived that Sango was still willing to try and be friendly with her.

"Gotcha." Eri replied. "I can't wait to hear about Moscow!" Kagome and Sango climbed in Sango's car and headed off to the airport.

**A/N:** Yeah I know it's not a thousand words, but it's not even a real chapter. SO far it looks like I'll be finishing up _That Night_ first. Tell me if you want the sequel sooner!


End file.
